Crossroads
by Sheen
Summary: Our fates lies in our own hands and the decisions we make. Tsukasa is a workaholic. Rui is a top escort. Tukushi struggles to support her younger brother. What happens when their worlds collide? AU,OOC. Rating uped to M.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi! Couldn't resist starting a new story even though it's really bad timing. Well, I guess we all have to release stress in one way or other! Will probably update at most once a week, but will be more regular after 25th of June.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) unlike my first two stories, this is no sweet high school romance (perhaps not the best description possible but you get the general idea!) but contains more adult themes. I'm no longer following the HYD plot and certain characters are likely to act out of character at times.

This chapter is dedicated to all those readers out there who have been asking me when I would be writing again!

Prologue

She woke up screaming, sitting up in bed abruptly as a trembling hand reflexively clutched her blanket tightly to her chest. Shrouded in the darkness with the only sounds being splattering of the heavy raindrops against the closed window, her consciousness remained suspended in a nightmarish semi-wakeful state. Her heart pounded wildly and she sucked in several deep breaths as she tried to separate the workings of an overactive imagination from reality. She jumped when an anxious but somewhat tremulous voice came from the other side of the room.

"'Kushi, are you ok? Is it another nightmare?"

She quickly flipped on the light switch of her table lamp. As her eyes adjusted to the harsh white light that suddenly flooded her room, she held out her arms to the thin and pale boy who gazing at her with a scared look in his eyes as he sat up on his bed. In spite of his claims of being too old for cuddles having turned eleven on his last birthday, within moments he had accepted her invitation and was held securely in her warm embrace.

"Did I scare you?"

"No … … not really … … it was the rain wasn't it … …?" She did not reply but held him tightly as they both recalled the dreadful accident that had deprived them of their parents … …

It was another night that had been pouring with rain and their parents were out attending a party for some business function. On their way back, a car had skidded on the slippery highway and slammed into their parents' car. Their father who had been driving and the other driver died upon impact, whilst their mother remained in a coma for several months before finally slipping away without ever regaining consciousness. It had been a difficult time because she was only a teenager herself at fifteen and was not of age to legally act as Souta's guardian. He was only eight. They had no close surviving relatives and she did not want to impose on any of her parent's so-called friends who had also not appeared to be over enthusiastic about getting burdened with two orphaned children – not that she could blame them.

The eager and overly helpful social worker had found a foster home for Souta and announced the news to them cheerfully, promising to find one for herself as well. Naturally, it was much easier to find a home for an eight year old boy unencumbered by his fifteen year old sister. However, Souta had refused adamantly to be parted from her, clinging onto her leg fiercely with all his strength, a terrified look on his white face. In the end, she managed to work out an agreement with the relatives of one of her neighbours who operated a childcare centre. For all appearances, the couple would become the foster parents of both of them until she turned eighteen. However, they would effectively only be paid to take care of Souta because she would enrol in a public boarding school. It was fortunate that the money her parents had put aside had been more than sufficient to pay for this arrangement, as well as her mother's medical bills and the funeral. The remaining would have been sufficient to put them through university. However, she decided there and then to save the money for a rainy day and get a job after high school to make sure that at least Souta would complete his

education … …

A small snore jolted her form her memories and she looked down to see her little brother slumped heavily against her, deep in sleep. Releasing a small chuckle, she smoothed back his untidy hair with gentle fingers and laid him carefully on her bed. The boy was getting too heavy to be carried. She tucked him in carefully before slipping into his bed. Soon, her weariness and the sound of the falling rain lulled her back to sleep … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are you going?" The woman asked petulantly as he easily disentangled himself from their entwined limbs. With a chuckle, he dropped a swift peck on her damp forehead and said smoothly, "I'm going to clean up. I'll be back soon – don't wait up."

He could feel her eyes on his butt as he sauntered to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. The charming smile on the handsome face vanished as with practiced movements, he mechanically disposed of the use condom and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water and soap cleanse his body. After towelling dry, he pulled on his silk black boxers. Careful to avoid looking at his own reflection, he went to the sink, grabbed one set of the complimentary toothpaste and toothbrush and commenced a thorough brushing of his teeth.

When he ventured into the bedroom again, he was greeted (as he had expected) by the sound of deep rhythmic breathing. Their early "activities" had obviously worn her out. Emotionless eyes surveyed the woman's sleeping form huddled under the blankets, taking note of the dyed hair and almost imperceptible wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. Having ascertained that she was really deep in sleep, he turned to his discarded trousers and sifted through the pockets. He extracted a crumbled packet of cigarettes and a gold lighter and stepped out onto the veranda. Leaning against the sliding doors, he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke and the sound of pouring rain soothe his nerves.

A beeping sound from his handphone reminded him that it was time to leave. Pulling on his clothes with practiced ease, he grabbed the bundle of cash on the bedside table before leaving the hotel room and locking the door behind him. A humourless smile twisted his lips as he glanced at the thick bundle of crisp hundred dollar bills and stuffed it into his suit pocket. Obviously, another satisfied customer. After all, it was known to all in the business that Ray was one of the best at his job. He cursed mentally as his handphone rang before he reached his car.

"Ray speaking."

"Rui, are you free tomorrow at lunchtime?" Shizuka's brisk voice came over the phone.

"Don't you ever sleep? And does the lovely lady want to take me out to lunch? I'm always at your disposal," he said sarcastically.

"I'm on night shift today as you know it, and this is business, Rui." Her severe tone warned him to stop his antics. "There is a potential customer and I can assure you that any account that we have with her will be huge. Mac has faith that you can hook her." She mentioned an expected figure that made him raise an eyebrow. It took a lot to throw Hanazawa Rui off balance.

"You recommended me, of course."

"No, it was Mac's idea but I supported it. So are you free?"

"You're the one keeping track of my appointments."

"Okay, so 2pm at the private dinning room in Cassington Hotel, smart casual, and she wants to be called Tricia." She hung up. Ray (Rui) looked at his watch. It was already 4am, he only 10 hours to get home, catch some sleep, read up on this new client and get ready for the appointment … …


	2. Just Another Day

Chapter 1 – Just Another Day

(see Author's Notes below)

The figures on the computer screen were starting to get blurry. Now, just a few more lines … … Come on, Tsukushi … … She mentally cheered herself on. Yes, go Tsukushi go … … Nearly there … … Almost … … Aaaaaaaah finito! In one swift movement, she pressed the save button and then flung her arms over the sides of the chair as she arched her back in a full body stretch, nearly toppling out of her chair when a shriek was emitted close to her ears.

"Tsukushi! That's the third time this week you almost broke my nose!"

"Opps, sorry Yuki!" She quickly recovered her balance and turned to grin sheepishly at her close friend and colleague who worked in the human resource department on the fourth floor. "You always have such great timing," she could not resist teasing the slender woman with short, dark hair who stood next to her table with a mock disgruntled look on her face. "Now what can our humble accounting department do for you?"

"It's lunchtime already. Or have you also forgotten how to tell the time?" Yuki retorted with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Already?" Tsukushi's surprise was genuine. "Well, that's what happens every month end. You know how much work closing the accounts involve. And I'm not even a full fledged accountant yet!"

Yuki nodded, "that's true. Does this mean that you don't have time for lunch?" She received her answer in the form of a loud rumble from Tsukushi's stomach and looked at her embarrassed friend in amusement.

"Well, a man's got to eat!" Tsukushi said a trifle defensively. "Did you bring your lunch with you? Okay, let me just get mine … … I'm starving!" She grabbed the bag containing her lunch and dragged Yuki out of her office, chattering animatedly all the way to the cafeteria.

"By the way have you heard the rumours relating to the identity of the new co-owner of our company?" Tsukushi asked Yuki. Two weeks ago, the managing director had announced that their company was in the process of merging with another huge multi-national company. The identity of the other party was kept secret in case the news was leaked out to the ruthless media.

Yuki shook her head, "it's been extremely hush hush. I don't think even Kyoko knows about it."

"Well, if the director of the human resource department has no idea, then … …" She turned and slammed head first into a black pillar that had suddenly appeared out of no where.

"LOOK … …" Yuki's warning cry came too late as the force of the collision sent Tsukushi sprawling backwards. "… … out." She concluded softly as her friend landed ungracefully on her derrière, with an astonished look on her face and an audible oooomph as the air was forced out of her lungs.

Tsukushi's first thought that the floor was really hard vanished when her eyes landed on her ruined lunch. Her lunchbox had burst open when she dropped her bag. She found herself looking a little ruefully at the previously pristine, beige carpet that was now decorated with bits of rice, chopped vegetables, egg and gravy. From her peripheral vision, she saw that a hand was extended to her palm up. An embarrassed flush coated her cheeks as she accepted the assistance offered and winced a little at the throbbing pain as she stood up.

"Thank you … …" Her voice died away as she found herself gaping at one of the most good-looking man that she had ever seen before. Dressed in an expensive and well-cut suit with dark, curly hair, bronzed skin, a chiselled jaw and aristocratic features, he could easily grace the covers of any magazine. However, a second glance revealed that his handsome features were marred by temper and arrogance.

"Watch where you're going." The biting words and the tone with which they were delivered raised Tsukushi's hackles.

"Mister, I'm not the only one at fault here! You ran into me too! And you didn't even apologise for spoiling my lunch!" His dark brows drew together in a huge frown at her audacity in upbraiding him, and glanced carelessly in the direction of her pointed finger.

"Fine, I'll compensate you for your lunch!" His lip curled contemptuously as he turned back to his little entourage. Tsukushi noticed that all of them were wearing business suits and ties. "Jack, make arrangements with the company's restaurant to put her and her friend's lunch on my account." One of the man nodded and started to head for the lifts. Tsukushi's face whitened and her hands clenched into fists at his implied insult that she was kicking up a fuss in order to get a free meal.

"How dare you," she hissed, her voice was low and trembling with fury. "You are the rudest and most arrogant bastard I have ever met. I won't eat your free lunch even if I were starving!" With that, she spun around and grabbed Yuki, dragging her down the stairway, totally unaware that his dark eyes followed her melodramatic exit.

"Mr Doumyouji?" Jack paused as he looked at the tall, dark man for further instructions.

"Do it anyway." Jack scooted away to obey his orders. "And Hanaru, go and find out everything you can about the girl." He paused, "and I mean EVERYTHING."

"Yes, sir." A small, dangerous smile appeared on Tsukasa's lips as he headed for the lifts with the rest of his men, his mind on the feisty young girl who had the temerity to yell at him and insult him in front of everyone. She would soon learn her place … …

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"The nerve of that asshole!" Tsukushi was still fuming as she jabbed furiously at a piece of chicken meat with her chopsticks.

"Calm down, Tsukushi. The poor chicken is already dead." Yuki tried to soothe her angry friend. "And you shouldn't be so rash, you know."

"But he blamed the entire incident on me and then accused me of being a freeloader! The arrogant, presumptuous moron!"

"Even so, you shouldn't have lost your temper. He's probably a customer and can lodge a complaint against you. You can't afford to loose this job." Yuki said patiently and watched Tsukushi deflate.

"Yes, you're right as usual," she said with a sigh. "It's just that I can't stand rich idiots like him who think they can do anything just because they have the money … …"

"At least he was nice enough to help you up." Tsukushi snorted.

"And … … you have to admit he was rather cute … …"

"YUKI!"

"It's true … …" She laughed at the exaggerated betrayed look on Tsukushi's face. "Anyway, how's Souta?"

"He's doing very well in school," Tsukushi's face lit up immediately. "His homeroon teacher even informed me that he has a high chance of winning a scholarship for his high school education."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, the only thing is he's still quite sickly and falls ill rather frequently … …" The two friends chatted on and soon forgot about the unpleasant incident.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cutting a striking figure in a dark blue shirt with a cream coloured knit vest, cream coloured trousers and a matching tie, Rui turned several female heads as he stepped into the hotel lobby. Used to the attention, he calmly glanced at the gold watch adorning his left wrist. It was 1.45pm, he had 15 minutes to spare. He strolled into the restaurant, smiled charmingly at the female concierge and enquired if his companion had arrived. Receiving a negative reply, he situated himself at a spot where he could observe unobtrusively all the patrons entering the restaurant.

He did a quick mental recap on the information that Shizuka had faxed to him. It was one of the most common case, a loveless marriage between the children of two business tycoons to formalise a business arrangement. The husband had been constantly unfaithful and the wife had been relatively indifferent. However, their only son had recently gone abroad to further his studies, leaving his mother alone at home.

Don't come on too strongly, Shizuka had written in her analysis, the client probably just wants a distraction from the boredom and loneliness. She's the typical obedient daughter, faithful wife and good mother in the eyes of society. She has always followed the rules strictly, until now. Also, you are only a few years older than her son. Give her time to get use to dating a younger man and get over the guilt. Do not underestimate her intelligence, she graduated with an economics degree.

A wry smile twisted his lips. Shizuka often prided herself as somewhat of a psychologist, adding her little write-ups and comments to the other information and facts about their more important customers. However, he had to admit that she was right most of the time. He was just recalling the client's hobbies and interests when he spotted her. Her dress was simple but elegant and her hair was swept up in a neat chignon. Her figure was still rather good and she looked younger than her age, appearing to be in her late thirties or early forties. He waited for a couple of minutes before slipping into his Ray persona and making his way to the private dining room.

"May I know if this seat is taken?" Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice. Ray smiled boyishly at her, turning on his charm. The lady stared at him for a long moment as her cheeks turned a dull red and quickly shook her head. He observed that she was no beauty but her features were pleasant. As he took the seat opposite her, Ray made a gesture to the waiter who swiftly brought them two menus.

"What would you like to drink, sir and madam?"

"Any preferences?" Ray deferred to her politely but she left the choice to him. He selected a couple of wines and obtained her approval after they both sampled his choices. She was staring at the menu, but her nervousness was betrayed by the way the menu shook in her hands. Taking over, Ray ordered a light but delicious meal for her, keeping her preferences in mind. When the waiter left the room, he started to make conversation, keeping it light and slowly drawing her out with consummate skill. With the help of the excellent wine which he encouraged her to partake, he had her laughing as they talked about books, travelling and gardening by the time the meal had arrived. By the end of the meal, they were on first names basis and she had accepted his suggestion for an evening at the opera.

"I look forward to our next meeting," Ray smiled as he walked her out to her car and opened the door for her. "I'm sure you'll like the opera."

"Yes, it does sound like fun. I've never been to one before," she paused after getting into the car, her uncertainty with regards to how such meetings should end and her reluctance to leave evident on her face. "Thank you again, I haven't enjoyed myself so much in ages."

"The pleasure was all mine," with one smooth movement, Ray expertly removed her hand from the door and pressed a kiss on her fingers before placing her hand gently on the steering wheel, allowing his hand to linger on hers for the briefest moment. "Drive safely," he told her gently before straightening and closing the door for her. When she looked back again, he was gone … …

As soon as he got into his silver Chevrolet Convertible, Ray pulled out his handphone and pressed his speed dial. He only had to wait for a couple of seconds.

"Renaissance Escorts, how can I help you?"

"Hi Janice, it's Ray here."

"Hey, how's it going Ray? Shizuka's been waiting for your call. Hang on, I'll put you through."

"Shizuka." She answered the call almost immediately.

"Ray reporting to the base, madam," he replied in a mocking tone, teasing her for her no-nonsense business like manner.

"You made an impression on her," it was more of a statement than a question.

"She was practically sitting on the edge of her chair the entire meal, ready to flee from me at the least provocation," he contradicted.

"Ray," Shizuka said calmly, "I know your capabilities too well. She'd have been melting like goo by the end of lunch. Did she ask to see you again?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "Dinner and opera."

"Great, I'll check our bookings and wait for her to contact us. Good job, Ray, you haven't let us down. Now go and get ready to spend a wild night in town with Ms Fuyo. Remember you're picking her up at her apartment at seven pm. She likes sunflowers." There was a click as she hung up.

"Why can't she say goodbye like a normal person? And she should know that I always remember my own clients' likes and dislikes." Ray grumbled as he flipped the mouthpiece shut and lightly tossed his phone onto the empty seat next to him. He sighed as he stretched and leaned his head against the headrest for a moment, feeling drained.

First meetings are always the hardest, he reminded himself. The people who complained about the difficulties faced with selling used cars and the pains of going for job interviews had obviously never been employees of an escort service or, more crudely, gigolos. It was extremely difficult to try to establish a connection and to promote oneself to a client within two hours, especially when in most cases the clients were wealthy married women who would be feeling embarrassed, shy, awkward and having serious doubts the entire "transaction". Rumi had seemed to be alright once the ice was broken. However, one would never really know. Well, time to get ready for the next appointment. Rui sat up, revved up his car engine and smoothly drove out of the carpark.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

For the purposes of this story, a gigolo is different from a male prostitute and is defined as:

1. A man who has a continuing sexual relationship with and receives financial support from a woman.

2. A man who is hired as an escort or a dancing partner for a woman.

Contrast this with the definition of a prostitute:

1. to offer indiscriminately for sexual intercourse especially for money

2. to devote to corrupt or unworthy purposes **: DEBASE** prostitute one's talents

AN: Hi all! Decided to change my format a bit. Let me know if you have any preferences i.e. AN before or after the story. And thanks to all my reviewers and a warm welcome back to all those familiar names that I see! I hope this isn't too presumptuous or odd, but it's really like seeing old friends again :).

Nancy: Thanks for your kind words – I certainly hope that this new story will meet your expectations! I have to admit that it's going to be really OOC and quite different from HYD with a more mature theme, so I'm actually kind of testing waters here too!

Lian: Good to see you again! How are things back home? This time I have to admit that the plot doesn't weight so heavily on Rui alone – not for what I have in mind at least. Admittedly, if I think of something better things may change. Thanks for dropping me a comment !!!

lovedoves: Hi there! No, the plot will be quite different from a reversed "Pretty Woman". I guess the common theme would probably be prostitution?

Zen Nat: Thanks for leaving such a long comment! Rui was indeed acting quite OOC so I'm quite surprised that you managed to guess that it was Rui. I had thought that it would seem more Soujirou or Akira! Good on ya! Indeed you seem to have completely caught onto the many subtleties that I have tried to incorporate in the prologue. Well done … … :) With regards to more details, they will be provided as the story unfolds. Hope you like this style ;) … …

Piglet: Really good to see you again! I certainly hope that this isn't too OOC? Yes, the liking for older woman and apparent one-night stands is indeed Akira's style. I have to admit that I did think of placing Akira or Soujirou in Rui's role, then I decided that Rui's character would be too bland. Thanks so much for your encouraging comments !!!

Kensingtonkid: So glad to see your name too! One of my most loyal reviewers … … thank you so much! You've definitely got the plot right. Rui at the moment is a gigolo which you have rightly distinguished from a prostitute. Shizuka is one of the managers of the escort agency. Thanks sooooooooooooo much as always for your encouraging comments! I really hope you like this story :).

.:: Stacey ::. (_perfectionisimpossiblehotmail.com_): Another old reviewer! Welcome! I hope Rui's image is not too hard for you to take. I have to admit I don't think it will get better for a looooooong long time! Thanks for your well wishes and for reading and commenting as well !!!!

getsu yuri: Thanks for your comments! Totally understand – sometimes too much angst can be too depressing and there are times when I just want to relax with a sweet romance too !


	3. Career Prospects

Chapter 2 – Career Prospects

"Yes?" There was a trace of impatience in the deep masculine voice that answered the polite knock.  The door opened to reveal a middle age employee holding a thin folder in his hands.

"My report on the girl from Fleet Limited that you wanted investigated, sir." 

"Ah," the slight frown disappeared and the tall figure leaned back in the leather swivel chair in a deceptively casual manner, intense dark eyes partially concealed behind a heavy half-lidded glance.  "So what have you got for me, Hanaru?"

"One Makino Tsukushi.  She joined Fleet Limited only this year and holds the position of accounts clerk.  She is currently eighteen years of age and her highest education level is a high school degree.  Her marital status is single and is apparently unattached at the moment.  Her parents died in a motor accident when she was fifteen.  She is living with her younger brother – one Makino Susumu – in a one bedroom apartment in Brunswood.  I have the address here.  Her brother is eleven years old and is studying in XX school.  He is apparently quite bright and is trying for a scholarship to Etoku … …"

"Financial status?" Tsukasa enquired coolly.

"They have a trust fund which is adequate but not substantial, which explains why Ms Makino is working."

"How is her record at Fleet?"

"An industrious and responsible worker who does her best.  She is not afraid to speak her mind and provide suggestions, even if she may be a bit loud occasionally … …"  He was interrupted by a sound from Tsukasa that would have been deemed a snort by other less illustrious being.

"… … She is currently also doing her ACCA and the department has plans to promote her to the position of accountant when she has completed her part-time course after the usual three or four years … …"

The room was silent as Hanaru completed his report and handed the folder to Tsukasa.  He opened the folder and quickly flicked through it, stopping at one particular section where he paused and read the details more carefully.  A frown of concentration ceased his brow for a moment, then he closed his folder and handed it back to his staff.

"This is what I want you to do … …"  Hanaru listened attentively to Tsukasa's instructions and jolted down a couple of notes.  Then he bowed and exited the room silently.

A somewhat wicked smile twisted Tsukasa's lips for a moment before he buried himself in work again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi carefully set aside the pile of delivery orders that she had invoiced, sighing as she reached for ringing phone with her other hand.  Interruptions were the bane of her life.

"Hello, accounts department, Tsukushi speaking."

"Tsukushi, Ryoko wants to see you," the slightly anxious voice of Yuki could be heard.  Tsukushi swallowed nervously as her heartbeat sped up.

"Do you have any ideas regarding why she would want to see me?"  She automatically tried to recall certain of her actions that might have landed her in trouble with the Director of the Human Resource Department.  "Well, it can't be the accident with the pot of plants in the pantry.  Anyway, they were dying to start with.  I apologised after reporting the accident and even offered to replace them … …  Coming in late for work the Friday before because my alarm clock broke down?  But that was only one time … … Then there was … …"

"Tsukushi," Yuki's voice interrupted her flow of thoughts.  "Stop speculating, it may not be anything bad at all.  Just get your butt up here as soon as possible and don't make Ryoko blow her top!"

"Yes, yes, you're right.  Just keep your fingers crossed for me."

"Will do."

Within a couple of minutes, Tsukushi found herself standing in front of the Director's door.  She swallowed nervously as Yuki gave her a thumbs-up sign and slipped off, mustered up her courage and knocked on the door.

"Come in, please."  She shut the door quietly and then turned to look at Ryoko.  As per normal, the Director of Human Resources had her inscrutable mask in place and she gave Tsukushi a professional smile when she looked up.  "Ah Tsukushi, how are things going?"

"Good.  How are you?"

"Oh, I've been pretty busy with this merger, which is also the reason why I wanted to see you.  Please take a seat."  Tsukushi sat down gingerly, wondering wildly for a moment if overstaffing was a problem resulting from the merger and if she was getting fired.  She really needed this job.  It paid relatively well compared to other similar positions and had good career prospects … …

"How would you feel about being temporary transferred to work as a director's personal assistance for about six months?"

"Sorry?" Ryko's question completely threw Tsukushi.  This was certainly not something that she was expecting.

"A director has been sent over from the other company to work with us for a few months to learn about the way we operate and to facilitate a smooth transition.  He brought his own assistant to help out, but he really needs someone from our side who knows the works.  If the position becomes permanent, we will naturally seek to hire a permanent personal assistant as well.  However, because of many uncertainties, we have decided to choose someone from our company first."

Ryko flipped through Tsukushi's file, "we specifically decided to select someone from the accounts department because the new director would be spending a lot of time on the company's accounts and it would be more convenient to have someone who is knowledgeable in that area.  Also, it states in your curriculum vitae that you had worked as a secretary in your part-time and summer jobs.  You also know shorthand and have a fast typing speed.  Besides, you are the most senior account's clerk that we have in the department and we are short of accountants so they can't do this job either."

Ryoko smiled as she looked at Tsukushi's shocked expression.  "This is definitely not a demotion.  In fact, you can see it as a temporary promotion and your salary will naturally reflect this."  She mentioned a figure and Tsukushi's eyes widened.  It was about one and a half times her current salary.

"What are my responsibilities?" She managed to ask through a suddenly dry throat.

"Managing the Director's appointments and correspondence.  Filing and producing reports which he requires.  Also, arranging meetings and taking minutes at the meetings.  Helping out with the analysis of certain accounts and figures, and of course you can obtain the help of the appropriate accounts personnel.  And in general doing what he requires you to.  So how you do feel about it?"

"If he finds that he has no need for my services?"

"Then, you will be reinstated to your original post.  There will be no one replacing you."

"Alright, I'll do my best." 

A genuine smile broke out on Ryko's face, "I know you will.  You have an excellent record.  So, tomorrow report at the new director's office – room 5 – on the top floor at 9am."

"Tomorrow?" Tsukushi's voice was almost a squeak.

"There shouldn't be any problems with the accounts department.  I have already informed Sasuki."

"Thank you very much," Tsukushi managed before she left the room, still in a daze.  She was pounced upon by Yuki who waylaid her on the way to the lifts.

"Tsukushi, is everything alright?"  She asked worriedly, looking at her friend who still appeared to be in a state of shock.

"I'm going to be transferred to work as a temporary personal assistant for the new director from the company which we are merging with."  Tsukushi finally snapped out of it.

"Wow, that's great news!"  Yuki said with a smile as she elbowed Tsukushi slyly.  "Hey, the HR grapevine says that this new director is reeeeeeeeeally good looking."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "why do you always have a one-track mind, Yuki?  He's probably already married with a beautiful wife and a football team of kids."

"Well, there's nothing as invigorating as conducting a clandestine affair on the side with a mature, wealthy and gorgeous man … … Ow!"  Yuki grimaced as her friend rapped her sharply on her head with her knuckles.

"No romance, no affair, no nothing!  It's going to be strictly business and I'd better get back to finishing my work, otherwise I'll have to work overtime to finish it by today."  She bade a quick goodbye to her sulking friend and quickly returned downstairs to her desk.  I hope he's a decent fellow to work with and that I won't find the new job too demanding, she mused before putting the entire event out of her mind and focusing on furiously keying in invoices for the rest of the delivery orders.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rui strolled out of the gym with his bag slung over his shoulder, dressed casually in a T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Rui!" He turned and saw his "colleague" and friend Akira, known as Ark when working, stationed near the entrance.  "How are things?  Been busy lately?"

"Not too bad.  Are you here alone or with your client?"  Rui asked Akira when he reached him.

"Waiting for my client."  Tall, lean and handsome with longish silky hair just touching his shoulders, Akira was another top escort in the organization.  "I heard that you've got a new client wanting an exclusive contract with you." 

"Yeah, 'cause you're taken."  Rui teased.

Akira simply shook his head, "so are you going for it?"

"The usual.  Not longer than 3 months, and I get one day per week off to meet up with other clients for meals or basically keep in touch."  The irony in his voice was obvious.

"Rui, it's ok to get longer contracts, you know."  Akira said conversationally as he took out a cigarette from his gold cigarette case and offered another to Rui.

"Don't want emotional attachments."

"It's alright to be a little fond of your client so long as you don't fall for them and form any long-lasting attachments.  Also, it's easier and safer to stick with one familiar client as you well know it."  They both lit their cigarettes.

"Don't want my clients to cling onto me either."

Akira flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette and sighed, "well, we've had this conversation before.  I'm not trying or going to force my opinions on you.  Just always keep in mind what's best for yourself … …  Hey, I've got to go.  See you around … …"

Rui watched his friend approaching an elegant woman in her early forties who just walked out of the gym.  She was tall and thin, rather attractive with short, dark curly hair and was dressed in sports attire.  With easy familiarity, Akira slipped his arm around her waist as he took her bag from her and murmured something in her ear that made her face light up as she giggled like a schoolgirl.  So that was the famous Ms Takeno, the wife of the multi-billionaire Mr Kobayashi, and one of Akira's oldest clients.  They had been together for three years and strangely enough, they looked good as a couple. 

However, his situation was totally different from Akira's, Rui reminded himself as his lips twisted into a cynical smile.  Shaking his head, he turned around and his eyes widened in shock as what appeared to be a stack of cupboard boxes crashed into him.  Instinctively, he raised his arms to push the boxes away.  There was a shriek and a loud thump as all the boxes toppled onto the ground, revealing a girl who was sitting on the pavement with a dazed look on her face.

"Deja vừ!" Tsukushi thought when she sat down hard on the pavement amongst the scattered boxes, and a moment later, a slim but masculine hand was extended in front of her.  "This is starting to become a habit," she muttered as she placed her hand in the palm, accepting the offer of help.  To her surprise, the slender fingers closed around her hand with surprising strength and effortlessly pulled her up onto her feet in one movement. 

"Wow, you sure are str … …" her jaw fell open when she lifted her head and found herself looking at an angel – a tall, lean, drop-dead gorgeous and very male angel.  The lightly tanned face was framed with longish dark brown hair, with a lock of hair falling into dark brown eyes that were fringed with long eyelashes that any girl would kill for.  A high nose, sculptured lips and a chiselled jaw completed the work of art.  She almost drooled as her eyes automatically roamed downwards, taking in the broad, muscular shoulders, the trim waist and the long jean-clad legs.

"Like what you're seeing?"  A masculine voice broke the silence, a tinge of amusement obvious in the voice.  Tsukushi flushed to the tip of her ears as the trance was broken and quickly bowed to the beautiful stranger, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

"So … so … so … sorry … … I … … I'm sorry … …" She stuttered as she quickly bent down and started picking up the boxes. 

The initial annoyance that Rui had felt at the collision slowly dissipated as the young girl gaped wide-eyed and open-mouthed at him.  Instead of feeling the usual indifference, irritation, anger or even humiliation when his "assets" were being closely perused, amusement swiftly took over when he saw the combination of child-like wonder, disbelief and innocence in those huge eyes that were staring unblinkingly at him.  He almost burst out laughing when his remark resulted in the poor girl muttering apologies to the floor, not daring to look in his direction anymore.  She's cute, he thought.  Taking pity on her, he bent down and picked up a few boxes.

"Where are you carrying these to?"  He asked her.

"Er … … er … … just the building across the street," she was bright red as she addressed his feet and gestured towards the said building.  He simply picked up the boxes and started to cross the street, leaving her to scutter after him with the remaining boxes.  Before she had time to thank him, he left the boxes outside the building and walked away with a "be more careful next time" softened by a slight smile.

"Thank you!" She yelled after his disappearing figure.  A smile lit up Tsukushi's face as she hoped that she would meet him again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN:  So sorry for this late update – had a long week and rushed this out within 3 hours, so please excuse any stupid mistakes that you might find.  Wrote a longer chapter to try to make up for the late update.  Thanks to all my readers for your patience!

Viel:  Thanks for letting me know that you have been reading my stories !!!  Sometimes, I really wonder if the pple commenting are the only pple who are reading, so it's really great knowing that there are more pple out there reading my stories than I had thought!  I haven't read much of Sydney Sheldon's works ( I prefer Jack Higgins, Jeffrey Archer and Maeve Binchy etc etc .) but I do know that he's quite a popular writer, so thanks !!!

Lian : Good to see you again!  Yes, Rui definitely has to be more experienced in this story because of his "career".  And no, I have no intention of letting him catch HIV in this story ;) … … Thanks for reading !!!

thefrustratedwriter:  Hi, soooooooo glad that you like this !! I have been a bit concerned because this is really not the high-school stuff and the characters are really quite different (maybe if they grow up???).  So it's really encouraging to know that certain pple do like the plot !!  Thanks !!!

.:: Stacey ::. (perfectionisimpossiblehotmail.com) :  Thanks for still reading this story !!!!  Ah yes, I find it quite difficult to imagine Tsukasa in a poor environment because of his character.  I think it will be much less easy to be so arrogant and careless of other's feelings if one has suffered through poverty.  I'm glad you don't find Rui's character too unacceptable!  Shizuka's part in this story is going to be a relatively minor role as well – I mean for my current plans.  Will let you know if this changes.

Pure Innocence:  Thank you for your encouraging comments !!! It is indeed a relief to get feedback that some pple actually find the plot acceptable so far!  Thanks !!!!

Nancy:  Really interesting to read your insight about Rui and I like your interpretation !!!  Thanks so much for your encouragement and I must apologise for this chapter being so late!  It should be better from now on … … :)

kensingtonkid : Sorry, sorry one week became two weeks … …  But thanks so much for your support as always !!!!  Good guesses, but I shan't repeat your guesses here in case it leaks out the plot too soon ;)!  Very perceptive of you though :)  Thanks for reading and commenting !!!


	4. Trial of Fire

Chapter 3 – Trial of Fire

Previously: Tsukushi was promoted temporarily to be a personal assistant to a new director.  In the midst of obtaining boxes for the purpose of moving to her new "station", she bumped into Ray who helped her with the boxes … …

"What's this with you and bumping into gorgeous men?"  Yuki squealed with excitement after Tsukushi recounted the recent events.  "I'm so jealous!"

"Hey, but I come across as a klutz each time," she protested as she cradled the phone and shifted uncomfortably on her sofa set.  "I actually spilled the cupboard boxes over him and then practically salivated over him."  Her cheeks warmed at the memory.

"My dear, I wouldn't have just salivated over him, I would have been all over him!"

Tsukushi groaned, "it's all that new director's fault for demanding a personal assistant on such short notice.  I wouldn't have been in such a rush to hunt for boxes to pack my stuff otherwise."

"Nor would you have met this dreamboat either," Yuki retorted.

"Touché," Tsukushi conceded.

"So what's his name?  What does he do?  Is he married?  Does he have kids … …"

"Whoa, slow down," Tsukushi interrupted Yuki's barrage of questions exasperatedly.  "I have no idea.  We barely spoke to each other at all."

"So that's the end of it all?  No following up?"

"Nope," Tsukushi felt a sharp pang of disappointment at her own conclusion.  As she fell silent, she heard a voice speaking to Yuki in the background.

"Hey, I gotta go.  Miranda's bringing us to a new club.  Her cousin owns it.  And I heard they've got fantastic music for dancing.  That'll cheer you up, want to come?"

"Would love to, but I can't tonight," Tsukushi said regretfully.  "I need to get my beauty sleep to be ready to tackle my new responsibilities tomorrow."

"'kay, let's have lunch tomorrow then, if you can."  They hung up after saying their goodbyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi was in the office by 8.30am.  She surveyed her surroundings again.  The thick, lush carpet, expensive and tasteful furniture, impressive décor and the beautiful view afforded by the huge windows were just as impressive as she remembered from last night.   However, this was not surprising seeing that the entire level was only occupied by the directors and their assistants.  There was a huge boardroom, two smaller but equally impressive meeting rooms, and six huge offices for the directors with a smaller room attached to each office for the personal assistant(s). 

Having unpacked the day before, Tsukushi was all set for the day and decided to visit the pantry cum lounge to familarise herself with the facilities and beverage making equipment.  Looking at the sophisticated coffee machine, the different types of the finest coffee beans, the most expensive brands of tea and other beverages, she let out a low whistle.  She turned to the fridge and cupboards, shaking her head in amazement when she noticed how well-stocked they were.  Geez, this place was better equipped than a café. 

Quickly fixing herself a cup of tea after hunting high and low for a box of relatively cheap tea bags, she returned to her table and noticed that light was seeping out from under the director's door.  Obviously, her boss had arrived during her short jaunt to the pantry.  Tsukushi glanced at her watch and was relieved to see that it was only ten to nine.  Deciding that it was better to be early than late, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The harsh bark made her jump.  More than a little jittery, Tsukushi entered the room shutting the door behind her quietly and immediately bowed deeply.

"Good morning Mr Doumyouji, I'm your new personal assistant Makino … …" She said as she straightened, her body freezing in mid-movement when her eyes met a strangely familiar face.  "You," she gasped, feeling blood draining from her face when she found herself staring at the man whom she had bulldozed into and subsequently yelled at a couple of weeks ago.  The dark eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed as the lips thinned.

"Do you know how to tell time?" Tsukasa growled as she gaped at him wordlessly.  "Answer me!"

Her shock instantly dissolved into anger as she clenched her hands into fists, "yes."

"What time is it then?  And I'm sir to you," Tsukasa snapped.  Tsukushi glanced at her watch.

"Eight fifty-one, sir," she said managed through gritted teeth.

"So you can tell the time!"  He exclaimed sarcastically as he threw his hands into the air.  Then the thick eyebrows were drawn in a straight line as he frowned darkly at her.  "You were told to report here at 9am.  Not a minute earlier and not a minute later.  You have wasted enough of my time and distracted me from my work.  Now get the hell out of this room and come back at 9am sharp."  He bent over his papers again, totally ignoring her.  Tsukushi crept of the room, shaking with suppressed anger.  Just before she closed the behind her, his voice rang out again.

"When you come in at 9am, bring me a cup of coffee, two creams and one sugar."  Fighting against the temptation to slam the door, Tsukushi managed to shut it quietly before stomping all the way to the pantry, cursing him fluently all the way.

"Extremely colourful language for a young lady," an amused voice said.  Tsukushi turned around and blinked a couple of times before blushing bright red.  Yet another gorgeous man was standing in front of her, dressed in a suit.

"You must be Tsukasa's new personal assistant," he said, chuckling when he saw Tsukushi's shocked expression.  "I'm not psychic, it's just that I didn't see you around yesterday and I know that Tsukasa's new assistant was coming today.  Also, your reaction is pretty much the same as all his other employees' whenever they have had to deal with him on one of his bad days."

He winked at her and grinned boyishly as he extended his hand, "by the way I'm Nishikado Soujirou.  And your name, pretty lady is?"  Tsukushi turned an even darker red as he flirted with her.

"Ma … Makino Tsukushi," she said, hating herself for the initial stutter.

"He likes to put his new employees through hell," Soujirou confided as Tsukushi turned pale with horror.  "Kind of an initiation thing.  If you can withstand the first week, you'd be fine."  Soujirou helped himself to a cup, his action stirring Tsukushi into action as she suddenly recalled her boss's last command.

"Oh no, I've only got five minutes left to get him his coffee!" She wailed in dismay as she hurriedly grabbed the cup she had found and rushed to the coffee machine.

"Hey, his favourite type of coffee is the latte from Brusy's Café.  Good luck, I'll get out of your way."

"Thanks," Tsukushi said as she busied herself in getting the coffee ready.  Latte, did Soujirou say?  Well Mr Doumyouji, boy are you in for a shock!  Within the limited time she managed to whip up a cup of latte, more than grateful that she had taken up the job at Starbucks during the summer vacations in her high school years.  This time, she kept her eyes on the clock and knocked on the door at precisely 10 seconds to 9am.  She entered the room almost before the usual gruff "come in" was yelled.

Tsukasa frowned when his secretary walked in at 9am sharp, holding a cup of coffee.  Not being able to chew her out for being late, he grumpily took a sip of the coffee, hoping to find fault with it somehow.  However, his eyes widened slightly in surprise as he quickly took a second taste of the best coffee he had ever drunk before in his life.  He glanced at Tsukushi and caught her looking at him with a smug expression on her face.  He quickly put down the coffee cup.

"Makino right?" he asked in a brusque tone.

"Yes, sir.  Is the coffee to your taste?" She replied in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"It's adequate," her eyebrows almost vanished under her fringe, "which is more than what I can say for your behaviour this morning."  He continued without a pause as her eyebrows descended into a huge frown before she managed to get her emotions under control again.  "I do not allow any slovenly behaviour amongst my staff, do you understand?"

"Is coming in for work early a sign of slovenly behaviour?" She asked in disbelief.

"You are never to interrupt me when I am working except for scheduled meetings and emergencies.  Do you understand me?"  His dark eyes narrowed.

"Loud and clear, sir," she ground out through clenched teeth.  His frown darkened.

"Okay, here are your duties.  Listen carefully for I will only repeat them once."  He proceeded to list her duties in a succinct and precise manner.  "Any questions?  Good, now I need a few letters sent no later than 4pm.  Sit down on that chair and start taking notes."

After two hours, Tsukushi left the room with a notepad that was filled with her messy short hand and a migraine.  Tsukasa had dictated about fifteen different extremely complex letters to her and her head was aching from the intense concentration required in order to record accurately every single word he said.

After slumping down in her chair, Tsukushi picked up the phone on her table and dialed a number, "Yuki?  I can't go to lunch with you.  I have fifteen letters to type and send out by 4pm.  Bye."  She rubbed her temple as she sat up, clipped her notes onto the little stand next to her computer screen and started typing furiously.

"Thank goodness for the wonders of modern technology," she uttered with a groan as she stretched her aching body, waiting for the printer to spew out all fifteen letters.  She had checked through all of them and made minor amendments where necessary.  She had also prepared all fifteen envelops, having a strong feeling that Tsukasa would want to go over them to ensure that they would be sent to the correct addresses. 

He looked up when she placed the stack of letters with the corresponding envelops on his table.

"Come back in 5 minutes time," he mumbled, already half-way through the first letter before she reached the door.  When she returned promptly on the dot, the letters had already been signed.

"There were no mistakes, not too bad," he grudgingly admitted.  "Now make sure you get them posted before 4pm."  She gritted her teeth and left the room … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Do you know this is the first time we are having lunch together in 2 weeks?" Yuki asked looking at her friend carefully.  "You seem to have developed permanent dark circles under your eyes."

Tsukushi groaned, "blame it on that inhuman asshole.  He's worse that a slave driver."

For once, Yuki was rather sympathetic, "isn't he letting up?  After all, you haven't made any mistakes yet."

"Apparently, his coffee was too cold last Wednesday.  On Thursday, I accidentally put through one of his fan's call by mistake because she claimed to be his girlfriend.  I almost got my head bitten off by him for not properly screening his calls and causing disruption to his work." She snorted.  "On Friday, I made my first typo which he caught, unfortunately.  This Tuesday, I was apparently two minutes late for our meeting because I had a stomachache and he refused to entertain my 'feeble excuses'.  Then yesterday I had to work overtime to finish typing all his letters because he dictated thirty.  THIRTY!  He was not very happy that they weren't done in time for the post.  I'm so glad tomorrow's Friday again … …"

"Look, at least he is finding less fault with you with time."  Yuki comforted.

"I know, but it's so stressful … …" She sighed before brightening up again.  "Want to go to a club this Saturday?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ray … …" He tilted his head down to look at the woman who was sprawled across his chest, her finger tips lightly running up and down his glistening skin.

"I need to attend a ball this Friday, I'll like you to escort me there.  Will you, please?"  She asked coyly.

"Sure, I'll put it down in my diary." He replied easily with a charming smile that did not quite reach his eyes.  Ray knew an order when he heard one, no matter how politely or nicely framed.  After all, he had signed a contract with her last month.  Two more months to go … …

"Thank you!"  His thoughts were disrupted when she lifted her head and kissed him.  The kiss lingered as he felt her wrapping her arms around his neck and her naked body pressing against him.  Already?  This woman was insatiable.  However, almost automatically, he reversed their positions and deepened the kiss as his skilful hands and talented tongue worked their usual magic.  Within moments, she was a writhing, quivering mess under him, crying out his name between moans and gasps … …

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN:  Late again, I'm so sorry !!!  Things have been very busy and somehow I haven't had much inspiration … … I meant to be updating once a week.  Ah, that's good intensions for you … … sorry again … …  However, look for the new chapter in a week's time because I already have the plot of that in mind and have started writing a bit of it!

Nancy: Thanks so much for reading and commenting !!!  Yes, somehow in my stories Rui is always a troubled soul.  In Façade more of his problems were psychological in nature, in this story they are primarily caused by his environment instead.  It starts getting a bit tedious if he's always got psychological problems wouldn't you think ;)?  Tuskasa getting his way – well, I actually have the answer at the moment, but I hope you won't mind me keeping it a secret for the moment because otherwise the plot will be revealed!

angel310:  Good to see you again too!!!!  It's heartwarming to see so many familiar names.  Ah, by now you would have read the story, so I can safely say that yes, you hit the nail on the head.  Tsukasa did indeed have something to do with Tsukushi's promotion.  The extent of his involvement will be revealed in the next chapter!  Yes, I must apologise for the conventional and kinda of repetitive meeting of Rui and Tsukushi.  Thanks for the constructive criticism.  Really helps!  Next time, I might decide to write something totally different.  I actually had a couple of meetings in mind, but I selected this in the end for two reasons: (i) I wanted to draw a parallel between her meetings with Tsukasa and Rui to highlight how different they were in terms of similar actions resulting in totally different impressions and invoked emotions on the part of Tsukushi, and (ii) damn my wacky sense of humour ;)!  I thought it was funny and kind of ironical for poor Tsukushi that every time she would "meet" a cute guy who would play a more prominent role in her life or have a stronger effect on her by bumping into them each time ;)!  Thanks so much for reading!!!

.:: Stacey ::. ) : And I thought you were asking because you loved Shizuka lol!  Yes, I think your question has been answered by this chapter and indeed I would say that Tsukushi well deserves your sympathy ne?  Sorry this chapter is rather slow, the next chapter should be faster!  Thanks so much for your kind comments!

lovedoves: Hey, I'm really glad you like it!  Thanks so much for reading!  I can see that you are both a T&T and a T&R fan?  That's quite unusual actually, coz usually it seems (from what I read at least) that pple are either staunch T&T fans or T&R fans !!

frozen yogurt ): Wow … …. Thank you so much for your generous comments !!! I must to be compared with JK Rowling totally speechless  Have to confess I am a Harry Potter fan as well, I own all the Harry Potter books and have the intention of buying the complete serious and I haven't missed a single one of the films either!  Sure, I will read you story when you post it !!!  Please just let me know when that happens because I am (unfortunately) rather unobservant and have this tendency to miss seeing things right under my nose !!!

Pure Innocence:  Ah, a total Rui fan !!!  I have to admit that when I was watching the manga, I wasn't quite a Rui fan because of the way his interaction with Tsukushi was portrayed (except in the first few episodes).  However, strangely enough when I write fanfics, Rui's character appears to be rather peerless ?  Thanks so much for reading this story !!

Soleil666: A new reader?  Welcome !!  I'm glad you find this role of Rui as a gigolo refreshing.  I had been contemplating whether to put Soujirou as Rui's colleague and Akira as Tsukasa's friend but in the end, I thought the characters I decided upon were more appropriate taking into account what I have planned for them ;)  I'm so sorry for the late update, again I apologise.  Next week, will indeed be faster.   Currently, I'm not committing to T&T or T&R because I have a few plots in mind and I slowly let the story write out itself.  Sorry that I can't give you a definite answer now and thanks for reading !!!

Lian:  Hi, thanks for reading and commenting !!!  And I'm so glad that you like that part when T&R met.  Hope things are going well at  home with the children :)

Kensingtonkid: I am soooooooooooo sorry it took so long … … I'll try my best not to let it become a habit.  This is probably one of the more uneventful chapters and my motivation was really quite low :)  The next chapter should be out sometime towards later next week definitely !!!!  Thanks so much for your encouraging comments and your constant support, it's reviewers like you that keep me writing even at my lowest ebb when the "creative" juices refuse to flow !!!  MMmm, Tsukasa does appear to be attracted to our Tsukushi doesn't he?  There will be more interaction between both of them next chapter, as well as R&T !!!!

just a teen: Ah, another familiar name!  Sorry, it's been taking a bit long because this period has been unusually hectic, but my plan was originally to update once a week – the same as previously.  Next chapter will definitely be up sometime next week.  I'm definitely not mad at all!  I love constructive criticism especially when it helps me to write better.  Thanks so much for your kind comments i.e. you like it even though admitted the meeting was really cliché!  Coz angel310 had exactly the same comment, I'll paste my response to her here as well!  "I actually had a couple of meetings in mind, but I selected this in the end for two reasons: (i) I wanted to draw a parallel between her meetings with Tsukasa and Rui to highlight how different they were in terms of similar actions resulting in totally different impressions and invoked emotions on the part of Tsukushi, and (ii) damn my wacky sense of humour ;)!  I thought it was funny and kind of ironical for poor Tsukushi that every time she would "meet" a cute guy who would play a more prominent role in her life or have a stronger effect on her by bumping into them each time ;)!"  Or did my "joke" fall flat?


	5. A Second Meeting

AN:  A very long chapter this time.  I had to stop here, otherwise it would have another 2 pages.  Once again, thanks for reading and leaving those extremely encouraging comments!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4 – A Second Meeting

"How's that cute new personal assistant of yours working out?" Soujirou asked Tsukasa casually as they walked towards the lifts.  "I heard that you are terrorising her beyond your usual week."

"She's ok, not too many mistakes, but just extremely stubborn and needs to be disciplined … …" His voice trailed off suddenly and took on a completely different tone, "did I hear you say that she's cute?"

Soujirou dismissed the sharp suspicion in his friend's voice and his heated stare, "no, she's not my type.  I prefer beautiful and sexy women."  He raised a quizzical eyebrow in the direction of his friend and business partner, "why are you so defensive, Tsukasa?  Are you falling for that innocent wide-eyed chit?  Turning into a paedophile now eh?"

"Of course not!  I don't have such bad taste in women," Tsukasa retorted angrily.  "I merely do not want the efficiency of my employees to be affected when you break their hearts.  I dread to imagine what mistakes she will make."  Soujirou raised his other eyebrow with an air of disbelief and decided to probe further.

"Then why did you ask for her?"

"For the record, I did not request for her by name.  I simply stated my requirements for a personal assistant … …"

"And by coincidence she fitted the bill perfectly?" Soujirou smirked.  "I know you better than that.  You must have had somehow laid your hands on her CV before making your request."  Tsukasa remained silent, neither acknowledging nor refuting Soujirou's accusations.

"By the way, remember Walker's ball tomorrow?" Soujirou asked Tsukasa as the lift arrived.  "Bring a date." 

"Yeah, you would jump at any opportunity to date a hot chick." Tsukasa grumbled.

"And you wouldn't?  You've never been one to let an opportunity pass."  The lift doors closed upon Soujirou's cryptic comment, leaving Tsukasa pondering over what his friend said.  An idea formed in his head when he caught sight of Tsukushi who was getting ready to leave the office.  The sound of approaching footsteps made Tsukushi look up from the process of shutting down her computer.  A look of dismay passed over her expressive face when she saw her boss from hell looking at her contemplatively.

"It's six-thirty pm already," she pointed out, instantly defensive.  "I'm suppose to knock off at six pm and I've finished all the work for today."

"Did you hear me complaining?" Tsukasa looked irritated.

"No, but that is a first," Tsukushi muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she quickly changed the subject.  "What can I do for you?"  Was the high and mighty Doumyouji Tsukasa actually looking uncomfortable?  Her imagination was probably working overtime.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He finally said.

"WHAT?"  Tsukushi could not believe her ears.  "What did you say?"  This man had tormented her consistently over the past two weeks, driven her up the wall, almost giving her a heart attack on several occasions, and was now asking her out?  And there he was standing as cool as a cumber with his arms crossed over his chest as he waited expectantly for her reply.  The nerve of that man!  Did he really think that she would weep for joy and fall at his feet because of this "honour" bestowed upon her?   

"I asked if you were free tomorrow night," he repeated impatiently.

"Of all the … …" she spluttered.

For a moment, he looked genuinely puzzled her reaction, then his lips twisted into a mocking smile, "in case you are mistaken, this is business and not a date.  Tomorrow, our company is hoping to sign a contract with a friendly competitor to end our rivalry.  I'll need someone to be there to take notes, and I happen to need a companion for the ball as well.  You could function as both." 

A deep flush coloured Tsukushi's cheeks as a hot wave of embarrassment flooded her entire being.  Of course it was for work purposes.  She should have known better than to think that the heir to the Doumyouji empire would be interested in a nobody like her.  Was that a small pang of disappointment that she felt?  Wounded pride would probably be closer to the mark.

Tsukasa frowned at her long silence, "this is not a request.  If you have something on, cancel it.  You'll be paid overtime.  And I'll allow you to leave early tomorrow to buy whatever is necessary for the ball.  Charge it to the company's account."  Stunned by his high-handedness, Tsukushi stared after him as he returned to his office and shut the door behind him with an air of finality. 

The frown on his face disappeared almost magically, and weariness took over once he was alone.   Rubbing his aching temples, he strolled over to the small bar and poured himself a small glass of brandy.  It had been a long day and Tsukushi's reaction to his invitation had not made it any better.  She was a feisty little thing and as prickly as a hedgehog, but hell, she was starting to grow on him.  She had borne his unreasonable demands with fortitude, remained strong under all the pressure, had tackled every single task he gave her head on and performed them to the best of her abilities.  In spite of his rudeness, she had remained civil most of the time, although those expressive brown eyes of hers totally gave her away.  A small chuckle escaped from his lips as he recalled how her eyes would darken, literally shooting sparks, and how she would grit her teeth to keep her temper in check whenever he made her angry.  Those dark brown orbs were the windows to her soul. 

Well, she probably thinks I'm the biggest bastard on earth, he thought a little ruefully.  Not that he could blame her for that.  However, he had to admit (albeit a trifle reluctantly) that the little spitfire was really cute whenever she was enraged.  So, he started to find himself deliberately baiting her in order to get a rise out of her.  Or perhaps, a small voice in his head added, you are simply trying to cook up a reason to excuse your close to non-existent interpersonal relationship skills, and being a the biggest failure where relationships are concerned.  Not liking the direction his thoughts were taking, Tsukasa quickly poured himself another brandy and knocked it down before heading towards his desk where another contract was awaiting his attention.  As the cold bitch who spawned him always said, work should always be the top priority and happiness could only be gained via power and success … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi wobbled a little on her three-inches silver strappy sandals as she got off the chair.  The cheerful make-up artist – Lisa – was beaming and nodding in satisfaction at her, "now dearie, you look much better!  You just need to know what type of hairstyle and make-up suits you."

"Thank you," Tsukushi said with a faked smile.  True, she always knew that she was a plain Jane, but damn did it feel different when someone else voiced the same opinion.  Besides she did see why Tsukasa had to hire a make-up artist.  She was meant to be going to the ball as a stenographer and not a "debutante".  The arrogant bastard probably did not want to be accompanied by a too plain personal assistant who would not make him look good, Tsukushi thought cynically. 

When she reached the basement, Tsukasa was already there talking on his handphone.  She quickly glanced at her watch and heaved a small sigh of relief when she saw that she was a couple of minutes early.  As she walked towards him, she noticed that he was dressed resplendently as usual in a charcoal grey suit and white shirt with a matching dark grey patterned tie, his tall figure exuding an aura of power and confidence.  However, his habitual scowl was absence for once, and her heart gave a sudden thump as a genuine smile suddenly curved his lips, transforming his face for an instance.  Who on earth was he talking to?  She decided feeling a little miffed that it had to be one of his air-headed girlfriends, to make him grin in such an idiotic way.  Tsukasa turned when he heard her approaching, and he froze when his eyes fell on her.

After a long pause, he finally said, "… … yes I'm still here, but I have to go.  Call you later."  He snapped his phone shut and dropped it in his suit pocket, never taking his eyes off her. 

She was wearing a simple but elegant silver evening gown with a conservative front, and thin silver straps criss-crossing over her bare back.  It did wonders for her slim, girlish figure, accentuating the slight curves.  Her shoulder length hair was swept up in a stylish knot and her makeup was subtle but emphasized the best of her features – those large doe-like eyes with the long sweeping eyelashes.  Admittedly she wasn't the most beautiful woman or even one of the most beautiful women that he had seen before.  Yet, something set her aside from all the other women whom he had known.  They were always beautifully made up and extravagantly dressed, whilst Tsukushi obviously had neither the means nor the fashion sense and thus went around in her simple shirts and pants, wearing only lip-gloss on her face.  He had thought that it was the different etiquette and materialistic gap between the worlds of the rich and poor that made her unique.  However seeing her dressed like them, Tsukasa realised that it was something much deeper, something radiating from her inner core, that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.  It brought a strange, almost fluttery feeling to his stomach.

Tsukushi shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of those intense, dark eyes.  She could almost feel the heat from his smouldering gaze.  Finally, unable to take the terse silence anymore, she blurted out, "do I really look that bad?" 

The spell was broken and the dark eyes become hooded again.  "I see that Lisa did a very good job.  Place her on your list of contacts, we could probably use her again."  Tsukushi's eyes widened at the backhand compliment before irritation flashed in her eyes.  Drat that man!  Could he not say something genuinely nice and flattering for once?  She was rather surprised when he actually bothered to open the door of the limousine for her before getting in himself.  Well, apparently the oaf could display some manners when the fancy took him.

"Okay, now let me brief you about the contract … …" Tsukasa started when the limousine drove away from the office.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Never thought I'd be at one of these posh balls again after prom night, Tsukushi thought nervously as she gratefully accepted Tsukasa's arm after he helped her out of the limousine.  Astonishingly, Tsukasa was actually acting nice for once and not chewing her out every few minutes.  However, she knew that he had to put on a polite front at such social and business gatherings.

"Stay close to me," he breathed as they stepped into the hotel's grand ballroom.  His warning did not come a second too soon for they were immediately surrounded by a group of women wearing elaborate ball gowns and shimmering with jewellery, all clamouring for Tsukasa's attention.

"Tsukasa, it's been a while, how have you been?" A pretty red head batted her eyelashes.

"I'm good, thank you." He replied with a sardonic smile.

"Tsukasa, you have to promise me the first dance tonight," another girl cut in.  Her dress was so low cut that for a moment Tsukushi was worried that she would fall out of her dress.

"No, Tsukasa, you still owe me a dance from the last ball."

"How is your mother doing, Tsukasa?"  An elderly woman asked him.

"She's fine, thank you." He said with a tight smile.

"And you haven't met my niece have you?  Tsukasa, this is Bella Shimari.  Bella, this is Doumyouji Tsukasa."

"A pleasure," he murmured as he bowed over the blushing girl's hand, secretly cursing old women for their meddling ways.

"Who are you?" Tsukushi suddenly found herself the centre of attention or rather became the target of the group of girls once Tsukasa's attention was diverted.

"Makino Tsukushi," Tsukushi answered with forced calm as she gazed steadily at them, suppressing the urge to tell these airheads that it was none of their f business as they looked down their noses at her. 

"Never heard of a Makino family business," one of them commented.

"Must be his new squeeze," another said in a loud whisper, obviously meant to reach her ears.

"No," the other answered in an equally loud whisper.  "She's too ugly.  I wonder which street did he pick her up from?"

"Must be a great lay," the other agreed.  Those in earshot either sniggered or burst into loud giggles as Tsukushi flushed to the tips of her ears and a burning feeling behind her eyes started making itself known.  How dare these rich snobs insult and humiliate her in such a way?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ray, I need to go to the ladies."

"I'll wait for you near the entrance," he said with a smile as he pressed a kiss on the back of her gloved hand.  She smiled seductively at him before sashaying off.  A tight smile appeared on his lips as he thought how easy it was to break down the defences of these rich, lonely women.  He was reaching out for a glass of champaign when a burst of shrill giggles assaulted his ears.  He turned and saw a young girl surrounded by a horde of girls who were looking at her either scornfully or with malice shinning in their eyes.  With sinking sensation, he realised at once what was happening.  It was a common enough occurrence - a group of people ganging up on one comparatively defenceless individual … … and it sickened him.

There was something strangely familiar about the victim.  The vulnerability and pain in those dark brown eyes were apparent to him, in spite of the way the girl held her head proudly as she tried to ignore the scathing remarks.  He knew only too well how she was feeling.  Almost before he knew what he was doing, the small group was parting before him as he approached her, totally ignoring all the admiring glances that fell his way. 

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"  Her small mouth fell open and her eyes widened when she saw him.  Déjà vu!  Immediately, the picture of a young woman with a similar expression, sitting on the ground amidst scattered cupboard boxes came to his mind.

"It's you!"

"It's you!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

He was even more gorgeous than Tsukushi had remembered.  In his expensive well-tailored suit, white shirt and silver silk tie, he was the embodiment of every girl's prince charming.  Tsukushi heard the gasps around her as she shyly placed her hand in his and saw the envious looks cast in her direction when he led her away.

"I'm sorry but I can't dance," she told him regretfully when they were a safe distance away from the wolves.

"That's fine," she melted when he grinned boyishly at her.  "I saw that you were in a spot of trouble and decided to lend you a hand."

 "Thank you so much!  That's the second time you have rescued me.  You must be my guardian angel!"  He was slightly taken aback by her expression of gratitude.  Him, the guardian angel of a young woman?  The irony made the corners of his mouth twitch. 

"By the way, I'm Makino Tsukushi."

"My name is Hanazawa Rui, but the allias I adopt for business is Nazuwa Ray."  To Ray's surprise, he found himself confiding in her things that only a couple of people knew.  There was simply something extremely disarming about her naivety, and the way her emotions were all displayed on her expressive face for the entire world to see.

"There you are, Ray," a woman in her early forties interrupted their conversation.  "I was wondering where you had gone."

"Sorry, Yumi," Ray replied with an automatic smile as the woman kept a possessive hold on his arm.  Tsukushi felt a shiver going down her spine when she saw the frosty look that the woman directed at her.  Keep your hands off him, he's mine, the glare and aggressive body language communicated eloquently. 

"By the way, Ray, I would like you to meet Mr Doumyouji."  Tsukushi looked up in surprise to see Tsukuasa standing slightly behind Yumi.  However, she flinched involuntarily when she saw the fire blazing in the dark eyes that were focused on her.  Tsukasa was furious with her, Tsukushi realised with a sinking heart.

"Nice to meet you," he muttered coolly in Ray's direction without taking his eyes off her.  When he finally looked at Ray, his eyes suddenly narrowed and Tsukushi sensed that Ray stiffened in surprise.

"You look familiar … … " Tsukasa paused as he tried hard to recall where he had met this man before.  There was a flicker of something like recognition in his eyes, "weren't you also one of the flower four in Eitoku?  The one whose name rhymed with flowers or something, and who mysteriously vanished after three months?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nancy:  Sorry, it's still more of T&T then R&T.  I had thought that I would reach more of the R&T when the chapter simply got too long!  Thanks so much for your kind comments and I hope you'll like this chapter as well!  I know it's quite a different style from the other two stories – less of romance upfront I guess.  So it's really good to know how you all feel.

just a reader: Ah a new reader !!! Really glad to know you enjoy the OCCness of this story!  There are times when I feel that this story is so far removed from the plot of HYD that pple may hate it!  So thanks so much for the encouragement !!  Motivates me to continue with the different storyline ;) !!! 

kensingtonkid : Hi hi!  Thanks so much for reading and commenting as you always do!!!  Sorry about the slow-moving plot at the moment.  I'm trying to build up the story, but I do get carried away by details and trivialities at times.  I tried to ensure that this chapter wasn't too draggy.  Thanks for the constructive criticism and I hope this chapter is more fast moving !!!!

peppermint23: Yay !!! Another new reader!  I'm so glad that you like the plot – I was really quite anxious to know how the readers felt about this story because the plot, the style and even the characters are quite different.  Thank you thank you!

Pure Innocence: I have to confess I haven't read the manga Rui.  However, I totally agree with you on the anime.  Rui was only really attractive at the start.  After that, Tsukasa was thrown in the spot light instead !!!  I hope the meeting of your favourite pple is long enough or have I only wetted your appetite for more ;)?  Thanks so much for your kind comment, it is very motivating especially when I'm trying something new !!!!

.:: Stacey ::. ):  Hi there!  I have to admit that Soujirou and Akira are unlikely to play any major roles in this story. They remain on the sidelines as always (unless of course my muse strikes and the plot completely changes but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon).  I can see how much you support the R&T pairing !!!!  Thanks so much reading and commenting as always !!!! 

sadness-reigns: A new reader and fellow writer as well !!  Thanks soooo much for your kind and encouraging words!!!  Really really enjoyed reading your insight … … It was very interesting!  I'm glad that you found Rui convincing because I really think he's the character that I have distorted most.  Tsukasa is also going to be a bit OCC.  I wrote this trying to think of what they would be like after being exposed to the society under the circumstances as depicted in this story.  Thank you again and may I add that I really enjoyed reading Lighthouse by the Ocean as well.  It is different from the rest of the stories here !!!

just a teen:  Hi hi!  Really good to know that you're finding the plot interesting as well! Phew !!!!  It's a great relief actually !!! Thanks so much for your kind comments !!!

sweetpeakit: I was so touched by your comment !!  Thank you for being so kind and understanding in spite of all the infrequent and delays in my updates, the mistakes that I have subsequently found, and the many more that I have yet to uncover, the times when the story is too slow moving or too boring because my brain simply refuses to cooperate and my practically non-existent creative juices dry up, the times when my writing - in spite of my struggles – completely fails to communicate my thoughts etc etc!  Sometimes it's knowing that there are people like all of you out there who are patiently waiting for the next update that keeps us (or at least me) trying !!!  I really hope that this story will entertain my readers as well!  As for the parings, I haven't really made it concrete as yet.  It was just like in Façade where I had all the alternative endings.  It wasn't until I wrote the very last chapter that I chose the pairing.  It'll be pretty much the same in this story – I'll let it write itself !!!  Thanks again!


	6. There’s More than Meets the Eye

AN:  Sorry again, I'm 2 days late !!!!  Somehow whenever I started to write this story over the weekend, I ended up falling asleep on my desk!  I hope this is in no way indicative that this chapter is boring ;)!  I will still try to rush out another chapter by the end of this week to stick to my 1 chapt a week.  Thanks for the lovely reviews and enjoy!

Chapter 5 – There's More than Meets the Eye

Only Tsukushi noticed the almost imperceptible thinning of his lips before a small smile appeared on Ray's face, "I'm afraid you must have mistaken me for someone else.  I have never had the opportunity of attending the prestigious Eitoku."  He was polite but firm.

A small trace of doubt lingered on Tsukasa's face but he shrugged it off, "possible, it's been so long ago and you don't really look or act much like that autistic kid anyway."  Ray smiled politely and shook his head.

"Yumi, did you want to discuss the contract with me or would you prefer to relax first?"  Tsukasa turned to Yumi.

"I'll actually like to get it over now, then we can enjoy the rest of the evening if it is fine with you?"  Tsukasa agreed immediately.

"Ray, why don't you get yourself a drink or something?  Or perhaps you could chaperone Tsukasa's little friend in the meantime?  Don't wander too far, we won't take long."  The warning underlying Yumi's words was clear enough to Ray, even though they were delivered with a smile. 

"Of course," Ray replied automatically.  Aware of Yumi's eyes on him, he turned to Tsukushi and asked formally in a polite yet detached manner, "what would this lady like to drink?"  Yumi almost purred in satisfaction when she saw him heeding her warning.  

Understanding dawned upon Tsukasa as he watched this little interchange between Yumi and Ray, and his lip curled in disgust.  For goodness sake, the young man could almost be Yumi's son. 

"She's going no where with you, she needs to do her job," he replied coldly on behalf of Tsukushi, extremely annoyed that the latter was blushing and stammering like an idiotic schoolgirl.  A brief look of surprise appeared on Ray's face.

Just then, another acquaintance of Yumi's appeared and she paused to exchange a few words with them.  Taking advantage of Yumi's preoccupation, Tsukasa added in the same icy tone, "sorry to disappoint you but Tsukushi's only a lowly paid personal assistant and she doesn't have the money to pay for your services."  Ignoring the incredulous expression in Tsukushi's eyes and the sharp intake of her breath, Tsukasa continued mercilessly, "I'm afraid you'll have to look for another rich, lonely old lady to fleece." 

Horrified at Tsukasa's insults, Tsukushi's eyes automatically sought Ray's.  Although a muscle twitched in his jaw, his face remained perfectly composed and his expressionless dark eyes gave nothing away as he looked at Tsukasa.  To any bystander, they could have been making casual conversation about the weather. 

"Sorry for making you wait," Yumi rejoined the conversation only seconds later, blissfully oblivious of the terse atmosphere that had befallen the group.  Ray bowed over her hand and politely excused himself.  Tsukushi felt a sharp pang in her heart when he failed to meet her eyes.  However, she had to force herself to pay attention as the business discussion commenced.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay, let's drink to the success of our future cooperation," Yumi smiled as Tsukasa tried to catch the attention of a waiter standing in the vicinity.  "Please go and inform Ray that our meeting has ended," she ordered Tsukushi.  Only too happy to obey this command in spite of the tone in which it was issued, Tsukushi quickly left both of them and went off in search of Ray before Tsukasa could voice any objections.

She found him leaning against a pillar on one of the balconies, half hidden in the shadows as he surveyed the people in the ballroom.  He spotted her from afar, noticing the slight hesitation in her step when she caught sight of him before she continued in his direction.  His features were schooled in a polite smile when she came up to him.

"I take it that Yumi is looking for me?"  He spoke first and Tsukushi nodded.  "Thank you for coming to get me," Ray said politely as he put down his empty glass on a nearby table.

"Wait," Tsukushi caught hold of his arm and blushed when he turned towards her with the same polite but slightly disinterested look on his face.  "I'm  … … I'm so sorry about what Mr Doumyouji said.  I get insults from him all the time as well … … Please  … … please don't take what he says to heart."  She said nervously with a low bow.

Although Rui's countenance remained unchanged, his manner thawed and became less detached as he commented dryly, "you'll tip over if you bend any lower."  Tsukushi's head instantly flew up and she stared at him, surprised but relieved.

"You don't have to apologise for him you know, he's speaking the truth."  Rui continued as a wry smile twisted his lips, "I am indeed a paid escort."  Okay, here goes, he mentally braced himself for her explosive reaction. 

Instead, Tsukushi pipped up cheerfully, "well, so am I!"  Rui's jaw muscles went slack and his mouth fell open.  Looking at his flabbergasted expression, she quickly amended, "only for tonight."  Rui blinked as his eyes widened slightly. 

"Oh, I know I'm not good enough to be a professional," Tsukushi added in a humble and apologetic tone.  She started feeling uncomfortable as Rui continued to stare at her in shocked silence.  How could she possibly be an escort?  Although she was cute, her looks still did not quite cut it for an escort, and her behaviour was far removed from one.  She radiated innocence and naivety, the former the antithesis of an escort, whilst the latter was absolutely fatal to one.

"What is it?" Tsukushi finally broke the growing silence.

"Sorry for staring," Rui quickly apologised, "it's just that you don't really behave like an escort, and I thought Mr Doumyouji mentioned that you were his personal assistant."  He smiled at her to remove the sting from his words.

"Yup, I'm his personal assistant, but he paid me overtime tonight to be his companion for this ball." 

So THAT was the definition of an escort in her dictionary?  One who gets paid overtime for accompanying a boss to what was obviously a business function for both of them?  For one of the few times in his life, Rui found himself rendered speechless by the innocence in the brown eyes that were looking candidly at him.  She probably would have understood if he used more crude terms to explain the exact scope of an escort's duties, Rui thought wryly as a few came to mind – gigolo, high class male prostitute and boy toy.  However, the faint twinges from the remains of a conscience (that he had believed had perished eons ago) prevented him from tainting this pure soul with his corrupted and sullied existence.

So with a rueful smile, he acknowledged her reply with a nod and added as he caught sight of Tsukasa, "speaking of your boss, I think he's looking for you.  He is heading for this direction, and I should warn you that he isn't looking too pleased."

"Okay, that's my exit cue!  It was great seeing you again, Rui, and thanks for rescuing me just now!  I hope we will meet again under more pleasant circumstances."  Tsukushi was blushing as she smiled at Rui.  "And if he happens to talk to you, could you please tell him that I've left?  Thanks … …" She was already moving in the opposite direction.  Observing that Tsukasa was heading straight for him, Rui took a deep breath and drifted back into his Ray persona.

"Did you find Tsukushi?" Tsukasa growled when he came face-to-face with Yumi's new toy boy.  It was really disgusting how cool and full of himself that man was despite his chosen "profession".  And it certainly did not help Tsukasa's temper to see the way that Tsukushi had been looking at that scum – with stars in her eyes. 

"She told me to inform you that she was going home," Ray replied politely with a bland expression.  Tsukasa cursed loudly before blocking Ray's path as he tried to walk away.

"You will keep your filthy hands off her and stay away from her," Tsukasa warned him through gritted teeth.

"As you mentioned, she cannot afford to pay for my services," Ray replied coolly, "now please excuse me, I have to find my employer."  He walked off calmly, leaving a seething Tsukasa behind.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What's the matter with you?" Soujirou asked when Tsukasa nearly bit off the poor waiter's head for bringing white instead of red wine with his steak.  "You've been like a bear with a sorehead since this morning.  I thought the contract with Yumi went well?"

"Do you remember our days in Eitoku and the "Flower Four" nickname?" The abrupt change in topic caught Soujirou by surprise.

"Yes," he replied a trifle warily.

"Have you ever wondered about what happened to the other two?"  Tsukasa's mind appeared to be wandering.

"Tsukasa, I know you.  This isn't random curiosity.  Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"

"I met this guy at the ball last night.  He reminded me of one of us.  Do you still remember the transferee who was voted the last member of the flower four, after Akira and the two of us?  The guy who suddenly stopped coming to school one day?"

"None of us really knew him well.  He was extremely quiet and was autistic as well to boot.  However, I believe his looks managed to get him the vote of almost every single female in Eitoku, which was why he ended up being one of the prestigious flower four if I may say so myself," Soujirou paused and added thoughtfully, "actually, I thought you were probably close to him than Akira and myself."

"That's because you both were the infamous playboys who were always hanging out together and getting chased or chasing anything with skirts," Tsukasa snorted.

"Why, Tsukasa, I never knew you were jealous of our superior  … …"  Soujirou began slyly.

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, what's up with that guy?"

"That person I met was working as a gigolo!  Can you imagine that?"  Tsukasa's words were heavy with disgust.  "That's why I didn't think he was the same guy we knew in Eitoku – he couldn't have sunk so low."

"Probably … …" Soujirou commented with his usual grin and Tsukasa proceeded to talk about other matters, oblivious to the fact that unlike usually, the grin was rather forced and failed to light up his friend's face … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A Couple of Weeks Later

The loud ringing of the phone interrupted the rapid clicking noise coming from the keyboard. 

"Fleet Limited, Makino speaking.  How can I help you?"

"… … yes, he's my brother … …"

"What?" Tsukushi's voice became shrill with alarm.

There was a long pause and then she quickly asked, "how is he now? … … Which hospital?"

"… … yes, yes, I'll be there directly."  Tsukushi hung up and immediately dialled Yuki's number with trembling fingers.

She spoke immediately the moment she heard her friend's voice, "Yuki, can you help me to apply for emergency leave immediately?"

"Usually we can, but as a personal assistant you need to obtain permission from your direct boss as well."  Tsukushi let out a string of curses that made Yuki flinch. 

"… … he's out at a fxxxxxx meeting,"  Tsukushi concluded.

"What's wrong?"

"Susumu's in hospital."

"What happened?"  Yuki sounded extremely worried.

"They were playing football and he was injured by a tackle.  Apparently, he was dizzy, threw up and collapsed.  The teacher was worried that he might have gotten a concussion and sent him to hospital.  Damn it!  Yuki, I really need to go … …"

Yuki bit her lip, "okay, just go.  I'll do up the forms for you and get someone to cover your duties by the time Tsukasa comes back."

"Thanks so much, you're a life saver," Tsukushi was so relieved that she could feel tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Send my regards to Susumu and I hope he's fine."

"Thanks again, Yuki," Tsukushi grabbed her purse and ran out of the building.  Within moments, she was in a cab and on the way to the hospital, praying hard that nothing was wrong with her younger brother and the only member of her family that she had left. 

  888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lian:  Hi hi!  Hope things are going well!  Thanks for reading!!!  Yes, I have given them nicknames because I doubt that they would be using their "real" names when working ;)!  However, I tried to make it easy to remember by giving them names that sound similar to their original names e.g. Ray vs Rui  and Akira vs Ark (1st syllabus).

Chi5: Hi there!  Yes, I think I remember you from the first few chapters of façade?  I'm glad you find the first chapter interesting and I hope this story continues to hold your interest (unlike Façade)!  Thanks so much for reading !!! Unfortunately I can't answer your question right now – otherwise the plot will be revealed and it won't be captivating anymore ne?  This current chapter does, however, go a certain way towards answering them doesn't it? However, I promise you your questions will definitely be answered by the time this story is finished!

sweetpeakit: Hey, thanks so much for your kind comments !!! I can see you are a staunch Rui fan ne?  Will definitely keep your suggestions in mind.  Thanks again!

Pure Innocence: Really glad you enjoyed the last chapter – hopefully this chapter is just as enjoyable!  Thanks so much for sending me the link – I tried it but it was down at that time.  I will try again!  Thanks for sharing your fav Rui part!

.:: Stacey ::. ): Hi hi!  Less intense and emotional?  That's a good observation – after your comment I thought over the pass few chapters and realized that they were indeed more light-hearted!  However, that's just the starting hint hint … … How would you classify this chapter?  More intense and emotional?  Or still in the relatively lighter category?  I am really interested to know.  Love to read your POV – very very perceptive.  Between, was the 1st chapter too confusing?  If so, just let me know what part and I'll elabourate – so long as it doesn't give away subsequent plots ;) !!!!

just a reader :Ah a new reader!  Welcome!!!  Hey, I really liked your observation about the characters being right on target.  I was trying my best to show the Rui persona that exists beneath Ray's exterior – does this sound too confusing ;) ?  And I'm so glad you picked it up !!!!!

just a teen: Hey, sorry about this late posting – I know it's a couple of days late.  Sorry sorry – but still kinda within a week ??? hopeful look  Urm, I think this chapter kind of answers your question about whether Tsukasa likes Rui as a friend?  He sees Rui as a rival!  Thanks for your kind comments!

sadness-reigns: Really interesting that you've caught the parallels btw HYD and this story that I've thrown in!  You see, the thing about Tsukushi not retaliating here unlike in HYD is because of the different circumstances.  Yes, she would strike back if someone bullies her, but in HYD the girls insulted her to her face.  On the other hand, how does one strike back against malicious whispers and insinuations not spoken to one's face?  The guests could have easily said that she was over sensitive and that they weren't even talking about her!  Furthermore, she's currently "on the job" i.e. she's being paid to work as a PA, so she might get fired if she screwed things up. 

Piglet: Hi!  Good to see you!  Thanks for your kind comments!!!  The "unique style of writing" kinda made my day ;)!  I realized that my starting is always pretty slow and I tend to get overly descriptive.  I hope this coming chapter answers some of your questions regarding Ray.  However, I have a feeling that it simply throws up more questions ;)?

frozenyogurt ): Thanks for reading as always!  Sorry, I haven't read the manga b4 so I was judging Rui based on his character as reflected in the anime – oops !!!!  He seems a bit too cheerful, but if that's how the manga portrayed him, then you've definitely captured it correctly!

Nancy: Are the 4 guys friends?  Kinda of, sorta – that's what I wanted it to be portrayed in this story.  Not an extremely close friendship but still there's something there … … at least between the flower four.  Is Rui part of the FF?  Let me hang on to this secret a bit longer ok? ;)  Really really glad you find the plot refreshing – I was having my own insecurities about trying something that I had in mind but really OCC and AU!  Thanks so much!

kensingtonkid: Hi!  So sorry, I haven't had time this week to check out your other website – but I promise I will get down to it one day!!!  Cross my heart!  That was great writing – I loved it! Simply amazing!  Ask me 1000X and I'll still say the same thing.  Yes, you're right, Ray can't dump Yumi because they signed a contract and basically that's his job.  Really unfortunate, I'm sure you hate her more after this chapter!  Very insightful questions, but unfortunately they would all reveal the plot so I guess they will only be slowly answered as the plot reveals!  Sorrie!!!  By now you will probably have realized that Tsukasa, Soujirou and Akira are the FF. Who is the last mysterious member? ;) Thanks for you constant support and kind comments (extremely long – which of course I love, but my goodness I can imagine all your effort)!

peppermint23: Oh course I remember you, Vickii!!  It's really been quite a while!  Good to see/hear/read? You again!  I have always been wondering if any of the winglin writers/readers also frequent this website like myself.  It's just I find this website much more organized so I've kind of posted my stories here instead :)!  Haven't been to winglin for quite a while, not even to read I have to confess!  Thanks so much for commenting!!!


	7. Murky Waters PG15

AN: I'm writing this at 3am. yawns Just finished and its close to 6am. Sorry, it's been a terribly busy week, but I know I definitely owe all my dear readers one! By the way, please don't scroll down to the end of the story to read the comments 1st because there is a build up in the story that will be destroyed if the last part is accidentally read! Enjoy and thanks for your understanding … …

P.S. In my replies, I accidentally missed out Just-a-teen. Sorry! The reviews were cut off and in my sleepiness, I forgot to check the next page. Thanks so much for your encouragement and I do apologise for this chapter being late!

Chapter 6 – Murky Waters

The distinctive smell of strong disinfectant that permeated the hospital corridors brought back the bad memories, the nightmares that she had tried hard to keep at bay. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Tsukushi waited impatiently for the receptionist to provide information about Susumu as the all too familiar sense of dread that came with being in hospitals threatened to overwhelm her. She was extremely relieved when the receptionist finally revealed the relevant ward and room number.

The sight of her little brother lying pale and motionless on the hospital bed greeted Tsukushi when she opened the door of room 4 in Ward 35. Immediately, her mind was assailed by similar images of another pale, worn face that was as faded as the pillows upon which it lay. A small whimper escaped from her constricted throat, catching the attention of the nurse in the room.

"Are you Ms Makino?" The matronly woman asked her kindly as Tsukushi nodded wordlessly. "Please come with me."

"Dr Koreni will be with you shortly," she said as she left Tsukushi waiting outside the latter's office. Time had slowed to a crawl and she was a bundle of nerves by the time another nurse summoned her to office.

"Ms Makino? Please take a seat," a bespectacled man in his early fifties looked up and gestured to the chairs surrounding the front of his desk. There was a kindly look on his lined face.

"How's my brother?" The words were out of her mouth before she even sat down.

"He doesn't have concussion … …" Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief but her relief was short-lived at his next words. "However, from the testimony from the eye-witnesses including his coach, the tackle should not have brought on the violent vomiting and fainting fit. Your brother did not hit his head and was also protected by the helmet he was wearing. We're currently running some tests on him but for now, we need you to tell us about his medical history and any signs of ill health that he has been displaying recently."

Tsukushi bit her lip as she tried to recall how her brother had been over past few weeks The good doctor's words were reawakening the guilt that was constantly buried just beneath the surface of her consciousness. The secret worry that she was failing in her attempt to be a good surrogate mother to her younger brother.

"Well," she finally said. "He did seem rather tired, but Susumu has always been a sickly child. He gets headaches now and then, and sometimes he gets breathless rather easily. That's why his coach only allows him to play football for one quarter." The doctor nodded as his forehead furrowed but he said nothing.

"Do you think there's something seriously wrong with him?" Tsukushi asked anxiously.

"I'll need the results of the tests. However, in the meantime, it is fine for him to go home. My nurse will give you a call when the results are out and then you can make an appointment to come in with Susumu."

"Okay," Tsukushi thanked him and left the room. She was still feeling rather worried but was glad to see that Susumu had awakened, and that he appeared to be fine other than being rather embarrassed for passing out on the field "like a girl". He was let off rather easily by his sister who simply tugged his hair instead of whacking him hard on his head as she normally would have. After she brought him home and he agreed to rest for the rest of the day, Tsukushi decided to return to work and face the music.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" 'Send her in the moment she returns' were his exact words, Tsukushi," Yuki said as she waved her hands helplessly in the air. "I guess he knew that you would drop by to update me first."

"Oh dear," there was a sinking sensation in her heart. This did not bode well for her. "So he's mad?"

"I don't know. He didn't say anything else but he certainly didn't look too happy. Hey, good luck, ok?" She called after her despondent friend.

"Come in," Tsukasa barked out, looking up finally with a huge frown on his face, having every intention of intimidating the incompetent and cowardly fool of a girl who was allocated to him in Tsukushi's stead. To his surprise, he saw Tsukushi standing there with a slightly nervous look on her face and his frown deepened.

"So you've finally decided to return to work? How considerate of you," his voice was dripping with sarcasm. "First, you failed to perform your duties and left me at the ball. Then, you decide to take leave as and when you wish even though today was such a busy day. I needed the files for the important meeting scheduled with Air Freight Ltd and your incompetent replacement had no idea where it was. In the end, I had to spend half an hour finding it myself. Are you sick of working here? You could always tell me and … …" His deep baritone was raising to a roar.

"Shut up and let me speak!" Tsukushi yelled back as the stress she had been under finally got to her. Tsukasa froze with his mouth still half opened, stunned by her unexpected display of temper.

"You are an arrogant, selfish and conceited bastard," she shouted as she slammed both hands on his desk and leaned over him. "I completed my job at the ball before I left. I only charged the hours I was there so I saved the company unneeded expenditure. And did you even bother to ask why I had to leave this morning? My younger brother, the only remaining person in my family, was sent to hospital!" She paused and then drew back with a sudden movement as her hand moved automatically to cover her mouth, realising that she had just crossed the line.

"I'll just pack my stuff and go," she said wearily as she turned to go, her shoulders drooping.

Tsukasa cleared his throat and growled out, "did I say you were fired?" Tsukushi spun round and stared at him, disbelief clear in her large eyes. "You aren't exactly quite up to mark yet, but the fool that HR sent is a greater idiot than you. So that qualifies you to remain." He ended with a smug expression on his face.

Tsukushi stood stock still for a second, not quite knowing whether she should laugh or cry. She decided logically that it would be better to do the former. Unfortunately, all she could manage was two shaky laughs. The third somehow got caught in her throat and the strangled gasp that was emitted sounded like something between a laugh and a sob.

She quickly turned around and headed for the door as the first few salty drops started trailing down her cheeks. However, she had not taken more than a few steps when she collided with a hard body. Two hands held her shoulders firmly, steadying her. And then for the first time, she heard her boss sounding extremely frantic as he repeatedly said, "don't cry … … Please don't cry! I never know what to do when girls cry."

Exhausted by the events of the day, Tsukushi gave in to her emotions for a moment as she leant her head against the hard muscular chest and let the tears flow. She felt Tsukasa wrapping his arms around her gingerly. She allowed herself to remain in his embrace for about one minute and then moved back, wiping her eyes with her hand. A silk embossed handkerchief immediately appeared in front of her.

Grabbing it, she quickly wiped her eyes. Too embarrassed to look at Tsukasa, Tsukushi quickly muttered a thank you and ran out of the room, leaving him staring after her with a strangely vulnerable look in his eyes.

Tsukasa rubbed his temples wearily before dropping into his chair. Why did she seem to belong in his arms? Why did he feel so protective about this mite of a girl and so helpless in face of her misery? And what was this strange emotion that he felt when he held her closely? His face darkened when he remembered something else. The entire situation was just so wrong … …

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The silence of the night was shattered by a low moan that was soon followed by many of a similar kind, increasingly heavy breathing, panting gasps and low groans. The pale silvery light of the moon barely lit up the dark room, showing only glimpses of two naked bodies writhing together in abandonment, the movements speeding up as they became increasingly jerky and out of control. The sounds of pleasure that were being emitted by both parties grew in volume with each heated, passing moment.

"Soujirou!"

"I love you!" Both cries rang out almost simultaneously as the bodies spasmed uncontrollably in glorious release.

Chest heaving, Soujirou managed to disengage himself as he fell back onto the bed to catch his breath. When his tired limbs would finally allow movement again, he raised himself on one elbow and bent down to press a light kiss against those luscious lips that were still slightly open and gasping lightly. As he ran his fingers through the longish, silky hair in a soothing movement, the long eyelashes lifted, revealing the dark eyes that he had deemed to be the most beautiful in the world. Both amusement and tenderness were warring for dominance in them. Amusement won.

"Never thought I'd live to see the great Soujirou whipped." The voice was a little breathless.

A self-satisfied smile lifted the corners of Sojirou's lips, "well, I'm not the one losing my touch. I can't believe your stamina is so pathetic seeing that … …" His voice died away when pain flashed briefly in those dark eyes before they became carefully blank and an empty smile curved those lips.

"Really? You are probably my only dissatisfied customer, now my prowess in bed … …"

"Stop." Soujirou physically stemmed the flow of words with his hand. There was now pain in the playboy's eyes as he looked as his lover. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it that way. Let's stop saying things that will hurt each other." He bent over and proceeded to prove how truly sorry he really was. It was a long while before they could speak again.

"Soujirou?"

"Mmhmm?" Soujirou made a sound of contentment as he cuddled his lover.

"You have to know this can't go on forever."

A dangerous glinted in Soujirou's eyes as he gritted his teeth, "it will."

"I have to sneak out each time – you know I am currently contracted to one customer … …"

"I can easily buy you out," Soujirou interrupted.

"Can you imagine the scandal if word gets out? I can ruin you, you know that. Regardless of how we feel for each other, you are one of the richest and most respected businessmen in Asia, if not worldwide … … And I'm just a person who has to sell my body to eek a living and worse still … …" The words were cut off again by a passionate kiss.

"You talk way too much," Soujirou mumbled against the warm lips.

"And you think too little. You can't change reality by trying to avoid it … …" The words were uttered calmly.

"Hush, I promised you I'd think of something." He could tell himself that his own words lacked conviction, but his partner readily fell silent. Both of them were only too willing to loose themselves in this private world that they created for themselves, not wanting to waste their precious time together by discussing such a depressing subject.

"By the way do you know a guy in your circle called Ray?" Soujirou suddenly recalled his conversation with Tsukasa.

"Why do you ask?" He could feel his lover tensing.

"Tsukasa was met someone called Ray whom he thought was the autistic guy in flower four. You remember that quiet kid?"

"Yeah … … And by the way, you know I can't reveal anything about our circle. Even we have our code of honour." Soujirou nodded in resignation. "I wonder how long it will be before Tsukasa suddenly remembers and asks about me."

"I could always lie," Soujirou replied coolly with an impish wink. "Your departure from Eitoku was in no way strange or sudden. In fact, we lost touch in the normal way when you went overseas."

Then the teasing light in his eyes went out as he gazed at his lover, "I couldn't believe my eyes when I bumped into you those months ago. I thought I was dreaming before I realized that I was given a second change to tell you that I love you." He paused as he pressed a kiss to those sensual lips.

"I love you too. I always regretted not saying anything. Yet I was too scared to destroy our friendship and I thought you would be repulsed. Then it didn't seem to matter because I had to leave anyway."

"I know," another kiss. "I felt exactly the same way about you. I though it was a crazy one-sided thing on my part." Soujirou sighed, "I turned to so many girls to try to forget you and I even tried sleeping with a couple of men to see if I turned that way. But it was always physical gratification with those girls and I wasn't even turned on by those men."

"I'm glad." Soujirou suddenly found himself playfully wrestled to the bed as he was given a deep and arousing kiss. A low groan was torn out of his throat and he was breathing hard again when his lips were finally released. "I love you, Soujirou."

Soujirou was glad to hear that the words were gasped and that his lover's breathing was just as uneven as his. "Ditto, Akira, ditto." He reached up and pulled Akira down for another spine-tingling, toe-curling kiss.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Surprised?

Drina: Hi! It's been while!! Thanks so much for stopping by to read my new story!! I hope that it'll be just as intriguing as the others. Yes, you are right about the F4 tag here is give to the boys via voting. However, Tsukasa, Soujirou and Akira know each other, and Soujirou and Akira were especially "good friends" at Eitoku. Will stop here b4 I reveal too much ;)!

Lian: Hi hi! Thanks for reading and your support as always !!! I hope this further explanation about Susumu is enough for the moment … … :)

.:: Stacey ::. ): Hi there! Thanks for the long comment – really had great fun reading it and thanks so much for your kind comments! I'm so glad you found R&T hilarious – that was what I was aiming for !! Oh, by the way I'm not going to elabourate in the story with regard to what happened to Tsukushi between the default chapt and now, so I will write it here. Basically when her parents died, Tsukushi had already finished year 12 and would have been going to university. However, she decided to put aside her own education and get a job to make sure that Susumu successfully finishes college before continuing with her own. So that brings her up to the current timeline!

twilightstarz : hi hi! I think I remember you from façade! Welcome !! I hope that this helps to clarify some of your questions. I think up until this chapter, it has been revealed (regarding F4) that the boys were voted into F4. Rui joined the latest and he was a transferee who mysteriously disappeared after 3 months. During the short time together, Tsukasa was the closest of the 3 to Rui because Soujirou and Akira were already good friends that hangout and carried out their playboy pursuits together! Thanks so much for your kind comments, I hope you'll enjoy this very different chapter!

Nancy: Hi hi!! I'm so glad you liked the R&T interaction and found it hilarious too! Sorry that this update has taken quite long – have been given impossible deadlines. However, thanks so much for reading and commenting!

Nunofurfukingbus: A new reader! Welcome! And oops … … sorrie … … I didn't mean to imply that anyone not knowing what a top escort is, is naïve! It's just well-known in my story world so as to make Tsukushi appear exceedingly naïve ;). Thanks for your kind comments !!!

frozenyogurt : Hi hi! Actually I have never read the manga but I have flipped through some website translations before – they probably helped me to get a better grasp of the characters ?!? Thanks so much for the weblink. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and thanks for commenting !!!

kensingtonkid : Wow! Thanks so much for your painstakingly long and carefully written out comments! I really can't believe you would spend so much time and effort on analyzing my story – thank you thank you thank you! The only questions that this chapter answers are probably (i) what does soujirou know that Tsukasa doesn't? and (ii) revealing Tsukasa's reaction about Tsukushi 'ditching' work! Really hope you enjoy your camp and thanks again for always leaving such encouraging and motivating comments !!!

just a reader: Hi hi! Yes, our dear Tsukushi is definitely ignorant of the real nature of Rui's work. I'm glad you find this story line interesting and I hope the rest of the story will continue to hold your interest! Thanks for your kind comments!!!

Chi5: Hi! So sorry, yes, I mean to update this once a week, but I realize that in the end it seems that I am updating either once a week or in 1.5 weeks. Fortunately, I rarely take 2 weeks to update. I hope that's regular enough for you! Thanks so much for your comments!

Pure Innocence: Thanks for the link and your kind comments !! I will go and take a look at it soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Murphy's Law

AN: Oops sorry, 1 day late! Between, I forgot to add that this story is going to be rather short – I would say that it's about 60% or slightly more done already. I had planned to keep this short because of other commitments. Happy reading and thanks so much to all my readers who have commented!

Chapter 7 – Murphy's Law

Strong slender fingers swiftly buttoned up the expensive black jeans before pulling the blue jumper over the tanned, muscular torso in one smooth movement, covering the washboard stomach. A soft swish was heard as the hospital curtains were pushed aside and the doctor looked up from where he was busily writing a short report.

"Well, everything seems fine, my boy," the doctor said in the overly jovial tone that he used on every patient as Rui winced inwardly. "My nurse will contact you when the results of the tests are out and send a report to your company as usual. However, I doubt that there will be anything wrong. You are in excellent shape as always."

With a nod and a quiet thank you, he was out of the room. Initially, Rui had hated these quarterly physical checkups, seeing a parallel between the visits and the examination of a piece of prized horseflesh before being sold at a fair. However, he had long come to accept it as another routine performed in his occupation. One could not be oversensitive and expect to survive in this line.

He walked past the long queue at the cashier, ignoring the covetous looks that half the female population in the waiting room were giving him and headed for the lifts. Someone rudely pushed past him as he was stepping into the lift, the momentum causing him to bump into a much smaller body. Reacting instantly, Rui reached out to steady the girl before she could overbalance.

"Are you alright?" To his surprise, there was no reaction from the girl. "Are you alright?" He tried again as he held the girl's shoulders more firmly, bending down to see if she was feeling ill. A pair of familiar but dazed eyes in a pale face glanced in his vicinity, seeming to look through him.

"Makino Tsukushi?" At the sound of her name, Tsukushi's eyes came into focus.

"Rui?" His name was softly uttered. Looking more closely at her, Rui was suddenly aware of how drained she was. Her extremely pallid complexion accentuated the dark circles surrounding a pair of dull eyes that had been so filled with life the last time they met. She made no movement to get out of the lift and simply followed mechanically when Rui guided her through the open doors.

"What's wrong?" She seemed to be in shock. Her lips quivered but no sound was emitted as her eyes looked at him somewhat helplessly. Rui quickly took control of the situation. "Look, I think you need to sit down. I don't think you are fit to go anywhere by yourself at this moment."

Feeling rather worried at her strange behaviour, he led her to the nearest café and ordered hot tea for both of them. When their orders promptly arrived, he stirred a generous helping of sugar into her cup before passing it to her. Almost automatically, Tsukushi took a sip of the hot beverage, making a slight face at the sweet syrupy taste as her hands curled around the cup for warmth.

"It's for the shock," Rui smiled at her, pleased to see a little colour returning to her face. Then he looked at her expectantly and waited.

"It's my brother," she said in a low voice as he strained to hear her amidst the hustle and bustle of the café. "The doctor told me that he has polycystic kidney disease – it's genetic. From the diagnosis of his current symptoms and the preliminary results of his first tests, he think it's serious … …" Her voice faltered, "although further tests are needed, he thinks Susumu's kidneys are failing. My brother needs dialysis and he's eleven." The despair in her eyes was evident as she looked at Rui, "he's only eleven, Rui, he's only a little boy … …" Her voice broke.

Rui reached over the table, encircling her hands gently with his. This particular gesture had been perfected and used countless of times by him, but this was one of the few occasions when it actually meant something more to him than a conditioned reflex. He did not complete his entire routine which required him to lift the female's hands in his and bend over to lightly run his lips across her knuckles. His aim, for once, was to comfort this wretched girl and not to make her feel desirable.

"Don't panic yet, Tsukushi," Rui's deep voice was soothing. "Wait for further tests to be conducted. Your brother needs you to be strong." Tsukushi looked at him gratefully.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

Tsukushi's eyes darkened with pain for an instance, before she shook her head, "they're dead."

"I'm sorry," Rui apologised hastily. What was the matter with him today? Why was he acting so uncharacteristically? Rui never meddled in other people's business and never committed any social blunders. Yet something made him ask the next question, "are you worried about … … the expenses?"

A worried expression flashed briefly in Tsukushi's eyes before she smiled, "no, my parents left us with a trust fund."

Just then, Rui's handphone rang. He realised that he was still holding onto Tsukushi's hands only when he had to release them to pick up the phone. He glanced at the number and then politely excused himself to take the call.

"Hello, Ray speaking."

"Hi darling, where are you?"

A muscle in Ray's jaw twitched when he heard the sickeningly sweet voice before he answered smoothly, "it's my day off today, sweetheart. I'm having one of my physical checkups."

"Something's cropped up today, I need an escort to this function this afternoon. Could you come with me please? I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Yumi, come now, you know my policy," Ray said in a teasing tone, although his eyes were as hard as granite.

"Now is that any way to treat your favourite client? I'll make it up to you as well as give you two days off this weekend, please?"

With an exaggerated sigh, Ray answered, "well, it would be most ungallant of me to refuse the requests of a beautiful woman … …" He was cut off by giggles from the other party.

"You flatterer! I'll need you to pick me up at 3.00pm."

"Okay."

"See you then, darling boy! Wear a shirt and tie!" There was a sound of a loud kiss and then the ringing tone. Rui ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he snapped his phone shut and slid it back into his pocket. He walked back to the table with a grim expression on his face. Tsukushi looked up as he sat down.

"I'm so sorry, but … …" He started.

"It's okay, you must be very busy. I'm so sorry to have held you up." Embarrassed to have kept Rui from his work, Tsukushi was doing a good imitation of a tomato.

"No, it's alright. It was meant to be my day off but one client … …" he shrugged helplessly. "It happens."

"Where are you going?" He asked Tsukushi after insisting on paying the bill. It was only two cups of tea after all. However, it was still a refreshing experience as he could not remember the last time when he actually paid for a woman, and she was not subsequently billed for the entire sum by his company.

"I'm just going home. I applied for a half day's leave in advance," Tsukushi said with a wry grin, recalling the fiasco that happened with Tsukasa the last couple of times when she had "vanished" without prior notice.

"Where do you stay?"

"Er?" Tsukushi stared at Rui for a moment.

"I'll send you home," he placed a hand gently on her back, steering her in the direction of the carpark.

"No, it's okay. It's probably out of your way!" Tsukushi shook her head frantically.

"I've got more than enough time to spare. My next appointment is only at 3pm. Now, come on!" Tsukushi could only stare speechlessly when she found herself standing in front of a silver Chevrolet Convertible.

"It's alright, it's not really mine." Rui explained hastily as he opened the car door for her, not wanting to create a false impression about his financial status. "It's the company's car and loaned out to employees for functions." It was a half-truth, Rui comforted himself, the truth was simply too complex to go into just then.

After coaxing Tsukushi into the car and the address out of her, he let down the power top of his convertible and drove quickly through the streets, enjoying Tsukushi's look of awe. To the pedestrians and other drivers, it would have seemed that he was a rich, reckless young man trying to impress a girl, yet nothing was further from the truth. Rui wondered cynically how fast the envious looks would be converted to disgust and disdain when they found out that he was simply a jaded gigolo who was trying to cheer up a troubled orphan girl with a potentially, fatally ill brother.

"Thanks so much for the ride," Tsukushi stuttered, looking rather embarrassed as they pulled up next to a dilapidated apartment in one of the poorer suburbs. Rui automatically reached over to open her car door for her.

"It's not safe to park your car here, it would get stolen or vandalized," she quickly added and jumped out of the car just as he made a movement to get out of the car. "Thanks again, Rui!" She smiled as she waved to him cheerfully and quickly disappeared.

As Rui drove off, his mind kept returning to the genuine warmth of her smile. How on earth did she manage to retain her cheerful personality in spite of all her problems? He had long thought that he was no longer capable of any human emotions, yet somehow this little girl was able to get under his skin, stirring up those dormant feelings especially his compassion and protectiveness.

By the time he reached his apartment, changed and got ready for work again, he had shelved the incident. Ray knotted his tie in front of the mirror and checked to make sure that he had sufficient protection before setting out for Yumi's place. She was one of his most insatiable clients.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been awkward. No, it had been more than awkward between himself and the little minx since she cried in his arms that day, Tsukasa thought. Not that he really minded what she did, but Tsukushi had been avoiding him and had kept her professional mask firmly in place in spite of all his taunts. And he had not really been in the mood to torment her anyway. Why was that woman so bloody difficult? He was quite sick of her new, strangely docile behaviour. He sighed for the third time, causing Soujirou to look up from his pasta, amusement sparking in his eyes.

"Now what's weighing on your mind, Tsukasa? Those were three mighty powerful sighs," Soujirou said with a knowing smile that made Tsukasa want to slam his fist into his so-called friend's face.

"Why are you in such a sickeningly cheerful mood? Found yourself a good fxxx?" Tsukasa asked rudely.

"Ah, now I know the line of your thoughts in spite of your attempts to emulate the life of a monk," Soujirou continued in the same strain, inwardly flinching at the accuracy of Tsukasa's guess.

"Shut up!" Tsukasa growled.

"Does this have anything to do with your personal assistant?" Soujirou inquired with an innocent look on his face.

"I said shut up!" Tsukasa roared and Soujirou wisely thought that it was time to take a break from teasing his old friend.

Just then, Tsukasa's handphone rang and he answered it with an impatient, "yes?" His countenance suddenly changed as he listened intently to the other speaker.

"Why was this decision suddenly made?"

"So they'll be back in Japan in a few months' time?"

"I want to get out of this arrangement … …" There was a long pause as Tsukasa's face darkened. "I don't care what it takes, just do it!" He snapped his mouthpiece shut with a loud click.

"Anything wrong?" Soujirou's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Nothing I can't handle. You know my biggest business partner?"

"Yup, the Sumimotos. Most of their family members are located in America isn't it?"

"Some of them will be coming back soon."

"And that's bad because?"

A mask seemed to fall over Tsukasa's face as he glanced at Soujirou with hooded eyes, "just some personnel issues that we have with them. There's nothing wrong with the business." He smoothly changed the subject and Soujirou let it go, knowing when not to push his friend.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

sweetpeakit: Hey I love your creative idea of Rui and Tsukasa, perhaps after I finish this story I should do a once-off on both of them !!!! evil chuckles Definitely can imagine it … … Thanks sooooooo much for your kind comments, I hope this new chapter is up to mark ;) !

Chi5: Hi hi, thanks for reading and commenting !!! As per requested – one large serving of Rui provided in this new chapter ;)!

.:: Stacey ::. ) : Actually, I think he knows that Tsukushi is pretty fiery and I thought he was simply shocked that he had finally pushed her overboard. What really shocked him – in my opinion – would not be her blowing up at him, but the fact that she actually broke down in tears in his arms. Which was why he completely panicked and behaved really uncharacteristically! I'm soooo glad to have achieved my surprise, thanks for letting me know !!!!

Drina: It was strangely difficult to write the pages without using the pronoun for Akira! Never realised how often the pronoun was used until I had to try to write without! Well done for guessing the right person! I left a few clues here and there and I guess you picked them all up! Between what is the subtext between Akira and soujirou? I actually have no idea.

peppermint23: Thanks so much for your kind comments !!! Worry not, I'm kinda nocturnal animal at times and definitely made it for it some time later … … Oh with regards to Tsukushi's bad memories, let me do a quick recap coz I won't really be going into it later. Sorry, it's not obvious – I only made slight references in the prologue. You see, her parents were in a car accident where her dad died on the spot and her mum was in a coma and died a month (if I don't remember what I wrote wrongly) later. Tsukushi had to visit her mum regularly and tried to wake her up etc - apologies, the latter was all implied. Glad that you enjoyed your surprise !!!

piglet : When I went back to read it, I realised that you are right you know! If I had not mentioned Ray in the conversation, I would have thought that I could have been writing about Soujirou and Rui. That was a really interesting insight! Don't know why but I would have preferred the pairing of Akira and Rui vs Soujirou and Rui if I had to make a choice between the two … … I thought in a way it would be ironical to write that Akira and Soujirou really did have something for each other and were actually indulging in their feelings for each other whilst hiding it behind the pretence of teasing Tsukasa and Tsukushi, especially given their playboy reputation in HYD!

Kensingtonkid: No worries! Thanks so much for leaving me a comment even though you're abroad! I'm so glad you l

like it :)!!!!

just a reader: Ah, one who actually likes Soujirou's "little escapade" – love your description of it !!! Thank you thank you thank you! I must say that I did indeed put in quite a bit of effort writing it though I had loads of fun as well! (yes I believe I need a life ;) )

wicked: A new reader !!! yessssssss !!!! Thanks so much for your comment and I'm really glad to know you like me messing around with their characters! Motivating ne !!!


	9. The Calm before the Storm

AN (23/08/04): Apologies the pub is actually a club. I got mixed up between the 2 terms – silly mistake! Sorry.

AN: Yeeesssssss! Finally caught up with my weekly updates – one that's on time … … A more serious (boring?) chapter … … feedback provided is much appreciated as always ;)!

Chapter 8 – The Calm before the Storm

Tsukushi sat at her desk, leaning her cheek on one hand and holding a pencil in the other as she poured over the sheets. Beneath the dim yellow glow of the dusty lamp, the dark figures seemed to be jumping out at her in time with Susumu's rhythmic breathing. She rubbed her forehead absent-mindedly with the hand gripping onto the pencil, narrowly missing her eye as she added up the list of figures again. Tsukushi chewed her lower lip nervously and frowned when she arrived at the same horrifically high total for a third time.

Heaving a quiet sigh, Tsukushi glanced at the clock and wearily buried her head in her hands as she felt the starting of a migraine. It was already close to midnight and she still had to work the next day. She knew that Tsukasa attributed her strangely detached behaviour at work to her small breakdown in his office the other day, but the main reason was because she was consumed with worry about Susumu's health and their financial status.

The doctor had informed her that Susumu's veins were too small and thus a graft had to be created for the dialysis. This meant that Susumu had to undergo a small surgery where an artery and vein in his forearm will be joined together by a soft synthetic tubing. However in the meantime, the doctor had temporarily attached a small tube near Susumu's collarbone to start the dialysis treatment.

The sheets of figures became blurry and Tsukushi had to brush away a few errant tears when she recalled how her younger brother had endured the pain stoically and even tried to comfort her by telling her that the treatment was uncomfortable but not painful … …

She was further warned that Susumu might need dialysis on a permanent basis if his kidneys were irreparably damaged. The cost of the impending bi or tri-weekly visits to the hospital or nearby haemodialysis centers, additional medication and other miscellaneous expenses came to a hefty monthly figure, and that excluded the one-off cost of the operation and subsequent short hospital stay. There were also the options of peritoneal dialysis or having a kidney transplant to be considered … …

One step at a time, Tsukushi told herself as she firmly pushed back the panic. The first thing to do would be to take on a part-time job to contribute towards their increasing expenses. She decided to talk to Miranda's cousin, Kevin, after work the next day regarding job vacancies in his club or other similar positions in another club. Her nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought of moonlighting as a waitress at a smoky, sleazy bar. However, with her limited qualifications, it was extremely difficult to get other jobs that would pay reasonably well and had the flexible hours required to fit in with her current schedule. With this resolution fixed firmly in mind, Tsukushi finally went to bed and surrendered to the clutches of slumber.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been a week since Tsukushi started working at "The Den" – a rather exclusive club that the rich and sometimes famous frequented. Kevin had pulled a couple of strings to get her the job. Cleve, the owner, had been his ex-schoolmate and Kevin told her that it paid better than his place and was relatively less sleazy for a club. She worked there from seven pm to midnight twice a week on allocated days, and from seven pm until they closed in the early hours of the morning on Fridays and Saturdays … …

Tsukushi discretely tried to pull the short skirt a bit lower as she waited for the next tray of drinks. Their standard uniform was pretty classy for a club, consisting of a short black skirt that ended five inches above the knees and had a small slit at the back, and a thin white shirt. To make up for the severe cut of the latter, they were instructed to leave the first three buttons of the shirt undone, showing just the slightest hint of cleavage. However, she really had to hand it to the designer because the result achieved was a rather "smart" look with just the right touch of seductiveness.

"Tsukushi, table 15," one of the bartenders yelled.

"Thanks, Tom," she carried the laden tray to the respective table with a smile. She was learning to read the customers. The ones who wanted to focus on business and preferred to be served in silence, the ones who were relaxing or looking for company and thus appreciated a friendly word or two, the lecherous ones who were hoping for a grope which you had to fend off. It was surprisingly how useful this skill was and the difference it made to the amount of the tips she received.

"One 'Hawaiian Sunrise', one 'Passion on the Beach', two vodkas, one martini and … …" Tsukushi looked up as she was putting down the last of the drinks and froze when she found herself looking into a pair of familiar brown eyes.

Ray had had to hide his reluctance when Yumi brought him with her to dinner and then a club. He promised himself to charge her higher rates for making him help her entertain her female clients as he responded politely to two women who had been blatantly trying to flirt with him all evening. He was grateful for the respite provided when their drinks arrived, but blinked in shock when Tsukushi appeared in front of him. He held his breath as she stared at him for a heartbeat and then inwardly heaved a sigh of relief when she recovered quickly and continued to serve them without giving any other indication of recognising him.

Sometime later, he excused himself when Tsukushi passed by their table holding a tray of empty glasses in her hands. He followed her to the back. When she finally noticed him, her eyes widened in surprise before she gestured towards the back exit located near the toilets. He nodded and headed off in that direction.

"I'm taking my break now," Tsukushi called out to one of the bartenders. She found Ray leaning against the wall, staring at the stars in the sky.

"Hey," she said softly, feeling her knees go weak as he turned and smiled at her.

"Did you just start working here? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yup, just a week ago. Do you come here often?"

"Usually when I'm escorting my clients."

"The lady in the black dress sitting on your left?" Tsukushi guessed and Ray nodded.

"How's your brother?"

"He's starting dialysis. We're waiting for the final results." No further words were exchanged between them as they watched the stars in companionable silence for a while longer before Ray had to return to his companions.

When she was clearing the tables, Tsukushi's mouth fell open at the huge tip that was left at his table. She put it aside carefully, resolving to return it to him the next time she saw him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tsukushi?"

"Yes?" She placed the bowls of rice and miso soup in front of both of them and sat down. "Itadakimasu."

"I want to get a part-time job." Her head shot up. There was a worried frown on Susumu's face, but his gaze was steady.

"You're working too hard, I want to help out." 

"No." The tone of her voice left no doubt regarding her feelings on the matter.

"But … …" her brother tried to protest.

"No. Your duty is to do your best in your studies and to take good care of yourself so that you recover as soon as possible."

"But … …" he tried again.

"You're only eleven years old! The jobs available to you now are limited and they pay very little. When you get better and when you're older, I won't refuse if you want to work a few hours then." She tried reason.

"I don't want you to have to work so hard to take care of me." His voice was small.

The words brought a sudden lump to Tsukushi's throat and she had to clear her throat a few times before answering rather gruffly, "don't be silly. The job pays really well for just serving a few drinks." She kept her fingers crossed beneath the table – a childish habit that somehow made her feel better about her little white lie.

"I'll make you a deal," she continued as Susumu looked at her expectantly. "I'll retire early and let you take care of me instead when you grow up. How's that?" Knowing that this was the best compromise he would receive from his stubborn sister, Susumu had to nod reluctantly in agreement and was rewarded by her lovely smile.

"Hey, stop messing up my hair!" He protested indignantly against her subsequent actions. She reached for his ear instead and tugged at it playfully. Between his loud complaints at her sadistic behaviour, Susumu quietly promised himself that he would work his hardest to get the scholarship and do all the housework to relieve as much of her burden as he could.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We need to talk," was the ominous greeting she received from him.

"I can see that you are exceptionally glad to see me again after these years … …"

"Don't even start," the terse words cut her off. "And don't pretend that you are happy with current situation."

"Maybe I am?"

He blinked in surprise and before letting out a harsh bark of laughter, "like hell. As much as you like being a puppet."

"So what do you propose?"

"That the agreement be terminated." His tone brooked no arguments.

"And it can be done just so easily," she said a trifle sarcastically.

"So you are going to help me to persuade them."

"I am? And why should I?"

"Don't you want freedom … …" He began.

"Freedom has always been over-rated and in my case it doesn't exist. If not Plan A, then Plan B." She shrugged, "I can assure you that the same applies in your case."

"If we never try we'll never know."

"We?" She lifted an eyebrow mockingly at him.

"Fine, what do you want for your cooperation?" He bit out.

"Hmmm … …" she looked at him speculatively. "For my help with something so … … big … … I have to think it over."

"Just don't take too long and keep in mind that one of your biggest rewards is getting rid of someone who despises you and gaining an ally instead." He reminded her coolly and left the room. All pretense of calm vanished when the door closed behind him.

"Damn," she swore loudly as she flung a crystal decanter into the fireplace, watching with no small satisfaction as it shattered into a million pieces.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mr Doumyouji, the contract is … …" Tsukushi's voice trailed away when she realized that her boss was fully stretched out on the couch with his eyes closed. For a moment she was alarmed until she saw a glass of water and a bottle of pills on the small glass table beside the couch. So that was why he had been such a bear to work with recently, he had been ill.

She left the contract on the table and was about to leave when she noticed that his blanket had slid off and was half lying on the floor. Tsukushi smiled to herself in secret amusement, thinking how similar he was to Susumu who also had a habit of throwing off his blankets in his sleep. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she bent over and gently pulled the blanket over him. She almost leapt out of her skin when her left wrist was suddenly caught in an iron grip. Her eyes flew to Tsukasa's face and found his dark eyes staring at her with an inscrutable expression in their depths.

Tsukushi's voice had awakened him from his nap when she first stepped into the room. However, Tsukasa did not acknowledge her presence as the devil of a headache was still making its presence felt. He had finally opened his eyes when her footsteps stopped by his couch, curious to know what she was still doing in his office instead of departing immediately after leaving the contract behind. He caught her bending over in the action of drawing the blanket over him. Her small gesture touched a chord deep in him. Tsukasa could not remember anyone ever doing the same thing for him except for the nurse his parents had hired to take care of him. And it had always been duty then, and not a genuine act of compassion … …

As she continued to gaze at him like a startled rabbit caught in the grasp of a wolf, there was a subtle shift in his expression and Tsukushi found herself drawn inexorably towards him. She worried her lower lip in between her small teeth in a habitual nervous gesture, and then found it hard to breathe when his eyes darkened as they hungrily followed her small movement. His face was moving closer and closer to hers.

"Mr Doumyouji … …" She said rather shakily, breaking the spell that they had been caught in. Was that real regret that she saw flickering in his eyes before he reluctantly released her hand?

"Tsukasa."

"What?" She was jolted by husky tone of his voice.

"Call me Tsukasa," he repeated before dismissing her with a gesture. "You've earned it." Still trying to figure the meaning of the ambiguous statement, a very confused Tsukushi left the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

kensingtonkid: Wow, I really can't believe the effort that you put into writing all your reviews! Thank you thank you thank you. Immensely touched – really … … I actually didn't realise that you were such a staunch R&T fan! Sorry more T&T interaction – but somehow the plot kinda writes itself – you know how sometimes that happens ;)! I had to admit that I was quite surprised that there were S&A pairings. Where have I been? There was always a bit of playful innuendo in HYD, but being my usual oblivious self I have to admit I haven't been paying much attention to pairings and probably also coz I don't read many HYD fanfics! Thanks so much again for your kind and motivating comments!!!! It really encourages me to continue to write a story with a plot that is far from being the usual "crowd pleaser"!.:: Stacey ::. ): I'm so glad that you like the chapter!!! There's quite a bit of T&T focus in this story coz of the circumstances in the story I'm afraid. However, I'll always throw in R&T interaction when it's appropriate! Good intuitive guess – shall I leave it as such and let the events reveal themselves ;)? Thanks so much for commenting !!!sadness-reigns: I'm glad you liked the R&T interaction as well!!! I actually don't think the actual scene when she realises when Rui does will be that earth-shaking, so don't get your expectations too high :). Yes, that is a scene that I had planned almost right from the start. Thanks so much for your kind comments! 

just a reader: Thanks so much for taking so much effort to comment in spite of the long time it took to submit the review! I really appreciate it so please don't even think of apologizing. The more reviews the merrier ;)! No, Tsukushi's kidneys are fine. Oops am I revealing too much of the plot? Thanks again;)!!!

HoMboii : Apologies for the unexpected. I promise that next time I will indicate upfront if slash is incorporated, it's just that for chapter 6 specifically I could not provide any warning because the main twist in the chapter is that Soujirou was actually making out with a guy! The shock effect will be gone if I were to provide a warning for that chapter. Thanks for your comments!


	10. It all Begins

AN: Sorry, one day late as usual! I was really delightfully surprised by the number of reviews I received last week! Really appreciate all the feedback. Thanks so much guys, you rock … …

Chapter 9 – It all Begins

"Shit," Tsukushi arrived for work just in time to hear Cleve letting out a stream of expletives that made her flinch.

"Er … … boss?" She asked tentatively, "is there anything wrong?" She changed her mind almost immediately, "scratch that – what's wrong?"

"Oh sorry Tsukushi," he apologised half-heartedly with a huge frown still adorning his face. "It's just that Kori sprained her ankle and Masato suddenly got food poisoning. I managed to persuade Sakura to come in but I can't find anyone else on such short notice. Hirashi will blow his top," he said with a sigh. Tsukushi winced in sympathy as she imagined the reaction of the extremely volatile hotshot club singer whom Cleve hired. Kori and Masato were two of the four dancers that Cleve had assigned to him whenever he performed in the club, and they worked really well together.

"The solution is right under your nose," cut in a female voice. "Hi Cleve, Kevin wanted me to be messenger girl," Miranda appeared in front of them with a cupboard box.

"The new collection of DVDs? Thanks, let me get the cheque." He whipped out his cheque book and quickly accomplished the task as Tsukushi glared at Miranda who was pretending not to see her. "By the way, what was that about the solution you were talking about?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Our Tsukushi here is an accomplished dancer," Miranda said cheerfully, ignoring Tsukushi's frantic hand gestures that stopped immediately when Cleve turned to look at her contemplatively.

"Really? You do have the build of a dancer – slim but wiry."

"Thanks for that, Cleve," Tsukushi attempted a sarcastic tone, but the embarrassed flush on her cheeks destroyed the effect. "No, I'm far from being a professional dancer."

"What about your twelve years of ballet classes, the jazz and hip hop you did in high school? And weren't you also in the dance club and participated in every single one of their performances?" Miranda demanded before turning to Cleve, "she's just modest."

"Tsukushi … …" Cleve began.

"No, Cleve, the performances that I took part in were always amateurish and I haven't performed for the past couple of years! You're talking about a totally different type and calibre of dancing here!"

"I'm desperate," Cleve pleaded. "Look only for tonight … …"

"No," she shook her head frantically. "How if I screw it up?"

"Just try." She was still shaking her head. "Please, I'll give you the night off and get the rest of the dancers down early to teach you. You can practise till the performance – that's five hours."

"No," Tsukushi persisted. However, Cleve sensed that she was softening.

"In the meantime, I will try to get someone else and if the rest of the dancers think you can't do it then I'll let it go. And you'll get paid at the same rates as the others." He mentioned a figure that made Tsukushi's eyes go wide. Geez, it was the same amount that she would usually make in a week, tips and all, unless she received a huge tip from an exceptionally generous tipper.

"So?" Cleve asked raising his eyebrows in question.

Tsukushi sighed, "okay, but if I don't think I can do it, I'll be off the hook."

"Sure," Cleve relaxed with an easy going smile as Miranda slapped her on the back.

"Good for you, Tsukushi. You know you can do it, you've been watching their performances for so long."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi was removing the make-up from her face when someone plopped down in the chair by her side. She turned and saw Sakura who still wearing her costume. The petite beauty still looked extremely energetic after dancing for the past two hours.

"Hey, that was a great performance!"

"Thanks," Tsukushi replied with an embarrassed smile. "You were all excellent teachers and thanks so much for coming down earlier to coach me." Sakura waved her hand negligently.

"Not at all, you're really good. The way you picked up those steps so easily and had them memorised by the third time. Have you ever thought of joining us? We can always do with another dancer. Natsuo has been thinking of leaving the troop and she's just staying until we find another new member."

"But Cleve … …" Tsukushi started.

"Ah, no problems in that area. He knows that we have been looking out for a replacement dancer and basically trusts us to decide if the applicant is sufficiently skilled. Natsuo will have given him the okay. And the money's good."

"That's very true," Tsukushi agreed turning to look at Sakura who was giving her a speculative look.

"I guess you can do with the extra cash eh?" Her eyes were suddenly sharp and penetrating as she gave Tsukushi a once-over. Feeling extremely uncomfortable under that careful assessing gaze, Tsukushi simply nodded dumbly. She was extremely relieved when there was a knock on the door.

"Tsukushi, Cleve wants to speak to you," it was one of the waitress.

"Thanks, Kimiko, I'll be there directly." Tsukushi said as she got up from the chair.

"See, I told ya."

"He could be just paying me for tonight."

"Nah," Sakura disagreed, "he would have simply added it to your pay check. If you decide to join us, come back here after talking to Cleve. I'll show you the ropes."

"Thank you," Tsukushi said gratefully.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That was great, Tsukushi," Cleve handed Tsukushi a cheque that he had just signed.

"Thanks, Cleve." She sat down as Cleve gestured to the chair in front of him and looked at him expectantly.

"Has Sakura talked to you?" He asked. "Natsuo just left and she mentioned that Sakura was going to ask you to join their troop." Tsukushi nodded slowly.

"Okay, so I'm formalising the offer. You will perform with the troop four times a week and your pay will be the same as the rest. What do you say?" Cleve said easily.

"What about my waitressing duties?" She protested.

"I can hire another waitress to take cover your duties on the nights when you dance. It's much easier to hire another waitress than another dancer who can obtain Hirashi's approval," he commented wryly as she blinked in surprised. Hirashi had not even given any indication that he had noticed her presence amongst the rest of the dancers.

"Ah yes, the self-proclaimed prince of pop actually gave his consent," Cleve commented sarcastically before continuing, "why don't you give it a try for a couple of weeks? We need you to replace Kori anyway." Tsukushi agreed and left the room.

"So how did it go?" Cleve looked up to see his head waitress.

"She's thinking it over but I can tell that she seems tempted."

"Does she know about the other aspects of the job?"

"I trust that Sakura would have told her about it. I hope that she'll accept though – it'll probably increase the club's profits."

"Yes, a few of the elites were asking about the fresh new face."

"That's good, I've heard a few excellent comments as well."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi was humming to herself as she arranged the files on Tsukasa's desk.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" The sound of that deep voice next to her ear made her drop all the files with a startled yap.

"I'm … … I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you come in." She quickly stooped down to clear the mess of files and paper that littered the floor. She flinched when he bent down close to her, mentally getting prepared for a huge tirade.

"No, I should have known you'd be scared." Tsukushi froze for a moment as her unpredictable boss actually started picking up the files.

"What are you dreaming about?" He asked a bit impatiently and Tsukushi realised with a start that she was making no move to take the files that he was holding out to her. She quickly took over the files and started rearranging them.

"Strange girl," Tsukasa commented aloud to himself, oblivious of the glare that Tsukushi aimed at his back. "By the way, move my appointments this afternoon to another day and hold my calls. I will be at an urgent meeting."

"Yes sir," she answered automatically.

"Didn't I tell you to call me by my name?" He growled at her and she nodded silently. "Good, use it!"

"Alright." Only after the door closed behind Tsukushi did Tsukasa realise that she had successfully avoided addressing him directly the entire time. She was a tricky little thing, he acknowledged with a quiet chuckle.

Tsukushi was still in high spirits after she left Tsukasa's office. She was really looking forward to performing with the rest of the "troop" that evening. She had not realised that she had missed dancing so much until she started again. The music set her soul on fire and she could feel her heartbeats keeping perfect time with the rhythm of the songs. The feeling of being one with the music, the freedom of expressing her soul through the graceful movements of her body … … she was hopeless addicted again. Besides, the job paid much better than waitressing.

Sakura had informed her that after the performance, certain clients would pay to see them perform again. In addition, these performances brought small fame for most of them, and they were able to find employment as teachers of certain styles of dancing by some customers who were dance fanatics. Apparently, the money and the tips from these side arrangements were really good. Tsukushi had been a bit concerned at first if such arrangements resembled being a dance hostess. However, Sakura quickly reassured her that the latter was totally different and was not permitted in their club.

Dance hostesses, she had explained, were hired to dance with the customers of the club. They received a fix fee from their patrons per dance and usually had to pay either a minimum amount or a certain commission to the owners of the nightclubs that they worked in. Tsukushi still did not like the idea of dancing with the clients because of what she saw as the ambiguity. However, she really enjoyed performing with the rest and she had to admit that she needed the money. Her countenance darkened as she recalled her conversation with the doctor two weeks ago when the final results came in … …

It had been a terrible blow finding out that her brother had chronic kidney failure caused by polycystic kidney disease. The nice elderly doctor had comforted her when she broke down in front of him. He assured her that the symptoms of kidney failure were not apparent until the kidney disease had progressed significantly, and that no one was really to be blamed for her brother's condition. She had immediately offered to donate a kidney to Susumu. However, their blood types were not compatible as her brother's blood type was O, whilst hers was A. Ironically, it would have been fine for Susumu to donate a kidney to her if she had been the one with a dysfunctional kidney but not the other way round.

After a having a hearty cry with her brother when she told him the news at home, they promised each other to be brave and to take each day at a time. Susumu would remain on dialysis for the time being, whilst they waited for a donor. He claimed that it had already become a routine for him. However, their meagre trust fund would barely cover the expenses for the operation for dialysis, treatment for a few years, the cost of the transplant and subsequent expenses. She vowed to herself that she would work her hardest to support both of them and to ensure that her brother would get the best medical treatment, as well as the best education.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Have you tried talking to them yet?" He asked.

"Aren't we impatient?" She replied in a mocking tone. "What about yourself?"

A muscle twitched in his cheek as he clenched his jaw, "they totally dismissed it when I mentioned that you might be as unhappy about the arrangement as I was."

She laughed mirthlessly, "yup, that's the reaction that I got as well. Well, it seems to me that our contract simply has to continue for a few more years."

His fist slammed into the wall and she turned startled eyes to him, "do you really feel so strongly about it?"

"Did you think I was joking all this while?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Obviously not, but I didn't realise … …" Her eyes narrowed. "Oh … … I get it. You want to enter into a new arrangement with another party … …" He remained silent, not bothering to deny her accusation. Her lips tightened. "Fine, let's arrange a time to get everyone together. We will talk to them all and settle it hopefully for once and for all."

"I will make the necessary arrangements," he replied before he left. He did not see a pair of resentful eyes following his departure.

"You will regret this, I promise that you will definitely regret this … …"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ray was rather looking forward to seeing Tsukushi when his client for that evening, Furita, wanted to visit the club where Tsukushi was working. He was extremely relieved that his three-month contract with Yumi had finally ended. He quickly used the excuse of having another contract to refuse her repeated offers to renew their contract. She had pouted and finally given in with a bad grace when he laughing reminded her that there were other opportunities in future. His other contract did not start for another month, but he was glad for the respite. Ray was tired of the way his clients would often tend to start getting possessive towards the end of the contract.

"Ray?"

"Yes?" He turned to Furita with a charming smile.

"You seem to be rather distracted today."

"I was simply waiting impatiently for the performance, Hirashi is meant to be excellent." Ray said with a disarming smile. However, he was extremely attentive to Furita for the rest of the evening although he also kept an eye out for Tsukushi. He soon realised that she was not amongst the waitresses. Probably not working that night, Ray thought.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the famous Hirashi!" He turned automatically to face the stage and stiffened in surprise when his eyes fell on one of the lithe dancers. His eyes did not leave her slim, graceful figure for the entire performance … …

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

death-resurrected: Hey, thanks for your kind comments! Sorry about the English names – thanks for pointing it out! Yes, it does seem strange to have this mix of English vs Japanese names. Other than the previous names that I have adopted, I have tried to remember to use Japanese names for any new characters.

RaRa : A new reader! Welcome and many thanks for providing feedback on the plot! It's a great relief to know that pple don't find the plot too way off or OOC!

Scarlet Rayne: Another new reader! Yay! Thanks so much for your kind comments – I'm really glad to know that you have gotten somewhat attached to this story ;)!

SakuraNJ: Wow, another new reader !!!! Makes my day !!! Thanks so much for your generous comments – sorry that this chapter is yet another day. I really hope you didn't log in, in vain. It took quite a bit longer to write than I expected. Probably like 4 to 5 hours !!!

cOokIng PoT: Thanks so much for your kind comments !!!! Wow – yet another new reader – this must be my lucky week! Really appreciate your feedback :)

Chi5: Reading this at 6am ????? Wow … … speechless. Ah, I see that you're another ardent Rui fan?

thefrustratedwriter : Hi there! Oh my, I was rather worried when I was reading your comment – a bit stressful when I'm trying to pretend to know what I am writing about in front of a real expert! I am definitely not in the medical field, so my writing is based on my limited research. Basically, I found articles off the net that highlighted that one cause of chronic kidney failure is from polycystic kidney disease – a genetic condition I believe. I thought it was more believable that Susumu had a genetic condition seeing that he is pretty young to suffer from kidneys damaged through other causes. Is that correct? I guess there's always a balance between fiction and realism in writing, so I was trying to achieve an acceptable balance when I was writing this chapter. Must say I really appreciate your constructive comments and pls let me know if anything is way off and I'll go back to change the chapters!

just a reader: Hi hi! Very limited research I must say i.e. wrt the medical stuff (as you might have seen from my reply to thefrustratedwriter)! Thanks so much for your kind comments !! I have to admit that on topics that I have zero knowledge about I simply read a few articles etc and stop the moment I feel that I have read enough not make a complete fool out of myself when I write.

Yin1: Yet another new reader !! This is fantastic !! I'm so glad that you like POV and Xrds as well ! Thanks so much for your kind comments :) !!!

Frozenyogurt: Hey there! I read with great interest the part when you said that Tsukushi "wields" a calculator extremely well in the manga. I have to admit you have given me more credit than I deserve because I actually didn't know about this! But it's a really lucky coincident :) Thanks so much for your comments – and yes you definitely hit the nail on the head about Tsukushi having to call Tsukasa by his name!

Kensingtonkid: Today, I am technically late ;) !!!! lol As usual, thanks soooooooooooo much for that detailed analysis !! I can't imagine anyone taking so much time and effort to do such a nice thing! sniff sniff Ah, sorry, as usual the he and she has to still remain a mystery, though I have no doubts that in a couple more conversations you would have managed to grasp the situation as you always do! I have to apologise for the little R&T interaction this chapter. Definitely more coming up in the next chapter !!!


	11. Misunderstandings and Revelations PG15 r...

AN: One of the long-awaited for chapters? Rated PG-15 for innuendo. Thanks to all my reviewers for the inspiration they have provided!

Chapter 10 – Misunderstandings and Revelations

Ray had always thought of Tsukushi as a little girl, and she had slowly come to be the closest thing he had to a younger sister. However, her unexpected transformation into the siren on stage made him look at her in a different light. For the first time, he realised that this little girl was actually every inch a woman, and a very attractive one judging by the stares that she was receiving from the male population in the club. As her performance continued, his brain gradually processed the fact that he too was one of the entranced males. An emotion akin to horror jolted him when he realised the possibility of him being attracted to Tsukushi. A purely physical reaction - something that you should know better than anyone else, he thought cynically. It was nothing more than the natural reaction of any hot-blooded male when a far from ugly female moves seductively in front of them … …

A wave of loud applause brought Tsukushi crashing back to earth as the last few haunting notes of Hirashi's final song died away. She panted, trying to catch her breath, and blinked a few times to allow her pupils to adjust accordingly as the glaring stage lights were dimmed. Tsukushi exchanged a wide grin with her fellow dancers before turning to face the audience. The smile on her face suddenly froze when her eyes fell on a familiar figure sitting at one of the tables reserved for exclusive guests. She stilled when her eyes collided with Rui's dark brown eyes. The intensity of his heated gaze and the strange emotion burning in the depths of his eyes took her breath away. They stared transfixed at each other for what seemed like an eternity as the rest of the world faded away … …

Her heart was pounding erratically from the strange, rampant emotions in her chest when Ray finally looked away. Tsukushi leant against the piano as she took deep breaths to calm herself down, her shaky knees feeling as though they were about to give way anytime. What on earth was that?

Alarm bells were going off in Ray's head when he managed to tear his eyes away from Tsukushi. It had only been about twenty seconds, but it was twenty seconds too long. He had never acted as unprofessionally as he did tonight. Worried that Nurita had seen this little exchange between himself and Tsukushi, Ray quickly glanced at her. His heart sank when he saw her looking at Tsukushi with a slight frown on her face. However, none of the trepidation showed on his face, when she turned to him with suspicion glittering in her eyes.

Maintaining a charming smile, Ray gently slid his right hand over her left thigh as he leant towards her and muttered in her ear, "so how did you find the performance?" He observed with great satisfaction the devastating effect wrecked by the combination of his intimate gesture, the deeper tone he adopted and the puffs of his hot breath against the sensitive inner surface of her ear. Nurita shuddered as the suspicion in her eyes dissipated and was replaced by a hungry gleam.

"Hirashi was great, Ray. However, I believe that one of his little showgirls – the one near the piano - has a crush on you," she purred as she ran a finger down Ray's shirt seductively, not noticing that he had tensed. Reigning in his temper at her derogatory description of Tuskushi, Ray briefly cast his eyes in Tsukushi's direction and raised his eyebrows in a nonchalant gesture as he looked back at Nurita.

"Yes," she replied to his unspoken question. "That one's been staring at you. I don't blame her for wanting you, my pet. However, you're mine for tonight," she said possessively as she caught hold of Ray's tie and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. Obediently following her wishes, one of his hands automatically reached out to cradle the back of Nurika's neck as he bent lower, pausing just as his lips were barely brushing hers.

"She's just a little girl. I prefer a real woman who knows what she's doing," he murmured huskily before allowing his mouth to move against hers skilfully in a deep kiss, drawing a throaty moan from her. By the time he pulled away, Tsukushi had disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It hurt. There was no reason why it should, but it really hurt to see Rui kissing the woman. Tsukushi stared blearily at her reflection in the mirror, noticing the traces of exhaustion and acknowledging to herself for the umpteen time that there was nothing to recommend in her face. Why had Rui been staring at her?

"He was probably wondering how a plain girl like me managed to be up there with all the other beautiful dancers. If I were lucky, I'd be called cute," she muttered to herself and sighed. Yes, if she was only beautiful then maybe R… …

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when the door was suddenly thrown open and Sakura bounced into the changing room.

"So this is where you have been hiding yourself," she exclaimed. "Come on, quick! Chop chop! We are all waiting for you!"

"What's up?" Tsukushi asked as she tried to keep up with the energetic girl who was dragging her out of the door.

"A most valued customer would like to congratulate the troop personally on putting up such an excellent show. He's a very important and influential person in the ministry, and is also one of our club's loyal patrons. Make sure you don't offend him, he's not one of our normal fans." Sakura was explaining rapidly as she led Tsukushi to one of the best tables in the club. Tsukushi noticed that the rest of the troop was already seated and talking to three gentlemen wearing expensive looking suits. The oldest was in his late forties or early fifties and was rather distinguished looking with black hair that was greying at his temples.

"Sorry, we're late, Yamada sama," Sakura said with an extremely charming smile as both of them bowed to the guests.

"Please don't worry and do have a seat," the elderly gentleman said with a benevolent smile. Tsukushi looked up and saw him assessing them with a pair of shrewd eyes that were partially hidden behind steel-rimmed spectacles.

"Thank you." They both sat down on the remaining chairs with Tsukushi placed next to one of the younger men and directly across the distinguished-looking gentleman whom Sakura addressed as Yamada sama.

"I haven't seen you before," Mr Yamada addressed Tsukushi. "Where did you perform previously? Your technique is excellent."

"Thank you very much, I haven't danced professionally before actually," Tsukushi confessed with an embarrassed blush, earning a chuckle from the young man next to her.

"You are extremely talented then," the young man complimented.

"You must be all be hungry and thirsty from your performance. What refreshments would you like?" Mr Yamada offered. Following the example set by her colleagues, Tsukushi accepted a drink but declined any food. They remained at the table and chatted with the men for a while, taking their leave when Cleve appeared to talk to the guests.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ray was about to get into Nurita's car when her handphone started ringing. She frowned before flipping it open and saying a curt hello. He immediately excused himself and stood a short distance away, allowing her to answer the call in private. A few minutes later, he heard the car door slamming and looked up to see a frustrated Nurita walking towards him.

"I'm so sorry Ray, I've to cancel for the rest of tonight. Something urgent has cropped up." He reached out and tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear with his fingers as he used his thumbs to gently smooth out the frown on her face with well-practised strokes.

"It's alright, I understand. I'll miss you, but your business is more important," he said soothingly, his face not betraying any signs of the glee he was inwardly feeling.

"Can we continue tomorrow?" Nurita asked urgently when he walked her to her car.

"I'm afraid I've got prior engagements," Ray said with a touch of convincing ruefulness. "What about Thursday afternoon? I believe that's the earliest slot that I have free."

"In the afternoon? But Ray … …" she started to protest but was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"I can meet you at home," he winked at her as he placed his mouth next to her ear and lowered his voice in a seductive growl, "or there's always the couch in your office, the huge desk, your soft sheepskin rug, and even the walls … …"

"Ray," she tried to admonish him coyly but her voice was shaking. "I'll give Shizuka a call when I've decided on the location. I guess I'll see you on Thursday then."

She looked at him expectantly, desire evident in her eyes. Never one to shirk his responsibilities, Ray ground his hips against hers suggestively and his hands lightly caressed her body as he kissed her, making her gasp at the contact.

"Just a little something to remind you of me until Thursday." Under the protective cover of the darkness, Nurita did not notice that the sexy smile Ray flashed at her did not reach his eyes. He watched her drive off before heading back to the bar. There was something that he needed to talk to Tsukushi about.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To his frustration, Rui could not locate Tsukushi anyway in the club. On a hunch, he slipped out through the back exit and almost heaved a sigh of relief when he saw her leaning against the wall still in her costume, her head tilted to the sky. He must have made some noise for she turned and looked in his direction. Her eyes widened at the sight of him, but for once, they did not light up as they usually did in his presence. Not one for small talk, Rui gave her a small smile which she returned in an almost mechanical way.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with your girlfriend?" Tsukushi silently congratulated herself for the casual tone of her voice.

Rui's jaw tensed for a second before he relaxed and took his place next to her, "she's not my girlfriend. Just a client."

"Huh?" Tsukushi blinked as she turned to look at him, "but I thought you were ki… …" Her voice died away.

Rui gave a humourless chuckle, "just what do you know about the duties of an escort, Tsukushi?"

"A paid companion that accompanies you to functions when you need a partner? He will need to be well versed with the social skills required for interacting with higher society?" She hazarded a rather accurate guess.

He nodded and continued quietly, "what about the darker side of things, the things that take place away from the eyes of the public?" Tsukushi felt a sense of foreboding and she swallowed nervously before staring wide-eyed at Rui.

"What things?" Her voice was small. Rui's body shook as he laughed softly. The emotionless sound gave her chills. "Rui?" His laughter stopped abruptly as he shifted to stand in front of her, leaning his arm against the wall just above her head. He looked at her through hooded eyes for a moment before allowing a provocative smile to grace his lips. Reaching out, he traced the corner of her mouth lightly with a finger.

"So innocent," his deep voice was almost a purr as his eyes darkened seductively. Tsukushi's throat suddenly became very dry as she felt the magnetism radiating off the stranger standing in front of her.

"The duties of an escort is to make his client happy in EVERY way." Tsukushi's eyes widened to their maximum circumference as Rui continued in the same suggestive manner, "this includes fulfilling all their physical needs and fantasies as well … … I am one of the best in my profession. My clients are usually ecstatic … …" Just as suddenly as he slipped into the role of a seducer, Ray dropped the façade and became Rui again. She caught a brief flash of pain in Rui's eyes as his emotionless mask slipped for an instance.

His eyes were serious with just a touch of weariness as he looked steadily at her, "I am paid to do whatever my clients want me to do." He continued in a casual tone that one would use when commenting on the weather, "most of the time this includes sleeping with them. In fact, some of them specifically engage my services to pleasure them in bed. Basically, an escort is a high class prostitute."

He repressed a sigh when he saw the shattered expression in Tsukushi's eyes, "I'm sorry to disillusion you, it's not the glamorous job you probably thought it was. However, now that you're working and performing in a club, you need to be less naïve about how our world functions."

"Rui," he turned away from the unexpected compassion in her eyes and her voice. Tsukushi had to restrain herself from the almost uncontrollable urge to fling her arms around him and hold him tight. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and there was a wrenching pain in her chest when she thought of what he had to obviously force himself to do in order to survive. Yet, he managed to successfully conceal his own pain whilst always being there for her, providing comfort whenever she needed it … … Tsukushi suddenly recalled that she had yet to return his tip.

"Oh Rui, I meant to return this to you," she said as she dived into her purse and pulled out a neatly folded wad of bills. She shivered at the coldness that suddenly descended in Rui's eyes as he looked at the money in her hands.

"So, now that the source of my tainted money is revealed, you no longer want it to dirty your hands?" His cool and unnaturally calm tone sent chills down her spine. Before she could protest, he continued harshly, "is it preferable to accept money from corrupted ministers like Mr Yamada instead, and repaying him with your body?" He was interrupted by a gasp from Tsukushi. Her tear-filled eyes were filled with pain, and her mouth was trembling when she managed a retort.

"How can you say something like that? Firstly, I have always intended to return you the money because I don't feel good taking advantage of my friends. This has nothing to do with what you do for a living. Secondly, Mr Yamada was only praising our performance. How can you accuse me of … …" she stopped suddenly and turned her face away from Rui as a solitary tear escaped and slowly slid down her smooth cheek. She closed her eyes when a hand gently but firmly tilted up her face as a thumb brushed away the errant tear.

"I'm sorry," Rui's low voice was filled with remorse. "Look at me, Tsukushi, please." He flinched inwardly when the long, wet lashes lifted to reveal wounded eyes. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," she said softly. He forced a smile onto his lips as his strong hands framed her face. His thumbs softly stroked the damp skin under her eyes in an attempt to remove the wetness.

"I'm sorry, I'm don't know what's gotten into me tonight. I'm usually in full control of myself," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed.

"Tsukushi, please be careful. I know how n… … innocent you are," he switched smoothly as he looked directly into her eyes, "however, some of your customers may demand more from you than you expect. Some people have a twisted perception regarding the morality of performers and how they should be treated." He stiffened in surprise when Tsukushi suddenly flung her arms around him and gave him a hug before disengaging just as hurriedly.

"Thank you so much, Rui," she said staring at the ground as a blush coated her cheeks. "I'll be careful. Thanks for being such a wonderful friend."

"Tsukushi," Rui began and then stifled a curse when his handphone began to ring. He blanched when he glanced at the number and automatically excused himself politely before turning away to take the call.

"Hello, Ray speaking," he paused. "Yes, of course I'd know your voice anytime sweetie. Did your urgent meeting end early?"

"False alarm?" He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples wearily as he listened to the voice at the other end of the line. However, when he spoke again, his voice showed no sign of any emotion other than warm enthusiasm, "of course, I'll be there in forty-five minutes. Would you like me to pick up anything along the way?"

"Ice-cream? Sure." He allowed his voice to deepen suggestively, "what about some chocolate fudge, whipped cream and strawberries?"

"Later then, sweetie," he hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Duty calls," he stated simply and he slipped a small card into Tsukushi's hand. "This contains my personal contact details that only my few friends have. Let me know if you need any help."

"Thanks so much, Rui." A sad smile curved her lips and he silently cursed himself for putting it there.

"Bye," he leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead before striding off, looking as through he did not have a single care in the world. Tsukushi remained motionless as her eyes followed his tall figure until it was enveloped by the darkness … …

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

.:: Stacey ::. ): Thanks so much for reviewing – I really enjoyed reading your comments!!! Totally agree with you on your comment about Tsukushi as a performer – it's out of character. I am hoping that her passion for dancing and naivety makes it easier for her to accept the role as a performer. If all else fails, she basically also doesn't have a choice coz she needs to make ends meet! Urm … … let me keep quiet a bit longer about the dialogues eh ;)! The truth should probably be revealed by the chapter after the next! Love your ideas – pls feel free to share anymore that you have!

curdled-milk: My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw your name. Suddenly, I realized what the high school jocks must feel to receive a signed T-shirt from their favourite football star. You totally made my day – not just my day – in fact when I next feel discouraged or disappointed about this story, I'll just read your extremely kind and generous comments and I'll be definitely inspired to continue. Feeling extremely honoured and completely blown away to have received a comment from one of the greatest, if not, THE greatest author of HYD fics. I read with great interest your "inquiring minds want to know" comments – you picked on a couple of the crucial points that this story is based on i.e. what is Rui's story? Thanks again for making my day and for actually taking time out of your horrendously busy schedule to leave a comment. I await with bated breath as usual, for the next installment of "Walking Wounded" which is (in my humble opinion) one of the absolutely best fanfics ever to be written!

Scarlet Rayne: Hi, thanks so much for your kind comments! Hope this update comes quickly enough for you!

sweetpeakit: I must first apologise for missing out your comment in chapter 9. I actually posted that chapter prior to receiving your comment, so definitely will make it up to you in this chapter. I hope that being a Rui fan, this chapter has enough of R&T to meet your tastes! Perhaps an overdose ne? Sorry about not revealing the identity of the two persons conversing – it should definitely be revealed latest by the chapter after the next! At the moment, sorry for leaving you all in suspense! And thanks so much for your kind comments !!!

blackcat: Hi there! If I don't remember wrongly, you read Façade didn't you? I found your nickname very familiar coz it's pretty unique! Thanks for your kind support and your comments !!! I'm so glad that you like this story :)

Angle310: Hi hi! Good to see you back! Hope things have become less busy! I promise that the next chapter containing Soujirou and Akira will have slash warnings – then you will be able to skip that section :). So you love dancing too – that's great. I won't really go much in depth about actually describing Tsukushi dancing, but it is implied that it is rather seductive ;)! Thanks again for reading and leaving me a comment !!!!

kensingtonkid : Hey no worries about the chapter, please don't stress yourself. I'm fortunately enough to able to read your comments for all other chapters to date!!! I have shrouded the other aspect of dancing in innuendos! Will just continue to let the chapters write themselves out :). About calling Tsukasa by name, I think Tsukushi is probably feeling rather awkward about the "unprofessionalism" in calling her boss by his name. Moreover, he was the one who first insisted on her addressing him respectfully, so she's already used to that. Also, she probably doesn't feel that they are on such close terms that she could use his first name easily (compare this to her relationship with Rui). Sorry that I haven't quite answered the questions that would result in revealing the plot further. Promise I will answer all questions when the "truth" is out ;)! And I hope the "promised interaction" meets your expectations :). And last but not least, thanks so much for always leaving such kind, thought provoking and in-depth comments. It's very motivating and inspiring to know that someone actually bothers to really read and follow my story. Frankly, receiving a comment like yours makes me ready to face my keyboard again !!!


	12. Seeds of Distrust

AN: My most sincere apologies for this update being soooooo late. The past couple of weeks have been a whirlwind of activities as I have had to add apartment hunting in addition to my usual schedule. Those of you who have ever gone apartment hunting know what a pain and how time consuming it is. To make up for my tardiness (I felt really guilty about making you all wait so long), I have written an extra long chapter (probably about 1.5 times the usual length) and also revealed the mystery of the "he" and the "she" and provided partial details regarding their "contract". Please read the story before my answers to the reviews so that you would not accidentally hit upon the answer to the mystery before reading this chapter.

And thank you soooooooo much to all my readers and especially my reviewers !!! May I add that you have provided the motivating force behind this chapter, pushing me to spend the bulk of my free time (sometimes using a spare 15 mins here and there) writing.

Rui: Distinguish between an excuse and an explanation.

Sheen: An explanation is a legitimate excuse.

Rui: I would like to point out that you are merely adding an adjective in front of the same word.

Sheen: But … but that makes a world of difference.

Rui: (raises a sardonic eyebrow)

(Sorry, I know this is more in line with Rui's character in Façade rather than in this story, but simply couldn't control myself! wink)

Recap of last chapter:

Rui ended up in the club where Tsukushi was performing when entertaining one of his clients. He started looking at her in a totally different light, realizing that she was not merely a child, but an extremely attractive woman. He was rather worried about her choice of career, however, and sought her out to warn her. In the meantime, Tsukushi had observed Rui being intimate with his client and mistook her to be his girlfriend. The misunderstanding led to Rui finally revealing the real nature of his occupation and warning Tsukushi to be careful in hers. Their conversation was unfortunately cut short when the client summoned Rui back to work … …

Chapter 11 – Seeds of Distrust

Tsukasa cursed loudly as he slammed down his phone, raking a hand through his unruly curls. It had been an extremely frustrating morning and his day only got worse when he had to placate a rather irate but unfortunately valued customer, because of a major blunder committed by one of his managers. He reached for a glass of water and gulped down its contents, trying to soothe his throat that was parched from his continuous attempts to appease the client.

This was the second time that same manager had caused such trouble. Needless to say, Tsukasa had left strict instructions to the HR department to ensure the fellow's permanent departure from the company's premises by the end of the day. Tsukasa had always lived by his policy "two strikes and you're out for the count". Relieved that the crisis was finally over, he grabbed a contract from the pile at the side of his desk and buried himself in work again.

Four hours and several cups of coffee later, Tsukasa glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 8pm. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he lifted his head and found himself staring at three empty cups on his desk. Evidently, Tsukushi must have quietly replenished his caffeine supply before she left, but he had been too deeply engrossed in his work to notice. A warm feeling came over him – one that he was starting to associate with all her. Tsukushi's many small but thoughtful gestures had revealed her kind and generous heart that lay beneath her tough and often prickly exterior. Tsukasa's brows furrowed as he realised that he was beginning to grow a bit too fond of his secretary than was good for him … …

The shrill ringing of his telephone jolted him back to reality. Tsukasa reached for the receiver, mentally cursing the inconsiderate idiot who was looking for him in his office at 8pm on a Friday night.

"Doumyouji speaking," he growled into the mouthpiece.

"Geez, Tsukasa, what crawled up your ass and died?" Soujirou's cheerful voice grated on his nerves.

"If you have nothing better … …" he began.

"Chill man, we're suppose to be further developing business relationships with the representatives from Takioshyo Limited at 9pm tonight. You haven't forgotten have you?" He said with a touch of sarcasm and then laughed when Tsukasa muttered a curse. "Thought you would have. Anyway, don't panic. I made sure I called you with plenty of time to spare. Just remember to get to "The Den" by 9pm." Soujirou rattled off an address which Tsukasa took down in case his chauffeur did not know the club. Twenty minutes later, he had finished looking through the last contract, freshened up and was on his way to "The Den".

To Tsukasa's surprise, the décor of the exclusive club was tasteful with lush carpets, a mixture of furniture with delicate and elaborate designs to suit the female patrons as well as the simpler and comfortable designs preferred by those with more masculine tastes, soft lighting and music. It all added up to an atmosphere of understated elegance. The manager of the establishment personally brought him to the table that Soujirou had reserved and fawned over him in the usual expected manner. To his relief, Soujirou soon arrived and took over the organization of their night.

"So does this place meet with his royal highness's approval?"

Tsukasa simply raised an eyebrow at Soujirou's poor attempt to be witty, "it's adequate. Better than those sleazy places that you frequent." The timely arrival of their guests prevented any further comments about the suitability of their location from the bickering pair.

A few minutes later, Tsukasa was bored out of his mind as he watched Soujirou charm the guests, males and females alike, although Tsukasa had to admit that the extent of Soujirou's success with the latter was phenomenal. That was precisely why they had such a successful business partnership. In addition to his acute judgment, Tsukasa was always willing to put in the extra time and a tremendous amount of effort beyond his competitors, whilst Soujirou was just as brilliant and put in as much effort (although less time) in managing the business relationships.

His thoughts were disturbed when a different song started playing at a much louder volume and he heard Soujirou saying, "… the performers are said to be exceptional." Turning to face the stage, he blinked a few times to ensure that his eyes were not playing tricks on him as his brain shut down and his heartbeat accelerated. His annoying, prickly, prude of a secretary with violent tendencies was dressed in a relatively skimpy costume on stage with three other dancers, moving with an enticing combination of grace and seductiveness. He had been attracted to her, but he had never realized that she was so beautiful before. Gods, she was mesmerizing … …

He was not aware that his mouth was hanging open until he felt a sharp nudge in his ribs as Soujirou's voice hissed urgently in his ear, "stop drooling, Tsukasa! Our guests are going to notice you." He obeyed almost automatically, his eyes never leaving the stage. Only when the show ended did Tsukasa excuse himself, taking a short trip to the gents to try to calm the strange, achy emotion in his chest, as well as the heat that had enveloped his body. He had succeeded to a certain extent when the manager waylaid him on the way back to his table.

"Mr Doumyouji sir," the man said with an ingratiating smile.

"Yes?" He bit out a trifle impatiently.

"I have a business proposition for you." Tsukasa frowned having heard the familiar words countless of times at many different occasions. He was about to give the man the usual brush off by asking him to contact his managers when the man continued hurriedly, "I saw you paying close attention to our lovely dancers just now." He stiffened and felt a slow flush creeping over his cheeks as a denial rose almost automatically to his lips. Was he that obvious?

"I could persuade my girls to come over and keep you and your associates company for a very reasonable price," the manager said with an oily smile and a knowing wink. "And of course if you all find each other company's enjoyable and if any of them subsequently agrees to go out on a date with you fine gentlemen, it's no business of this establishment's and I won't know anything about it … ..."

"No, thank you," Tsukasa replied with biting politeness as he glared at the idiot, barely managing to refrain himself from slamming the idiot into the wall. How dare he insult both Tsukushi and himself by such insinuations? He stormed away, leaving behind a petrified guy who was busy stammering out apologies that he did not want to hear.

"What's the matter?" Soujirou asked Tsukasa when his friend and business partner returned from his toilet visit obviously much more disturbed than he had been when he left.

"I'm fine," Tsukasa said with a forced smile and Soujirou let the matter rest, knowing that it was definitely the wrong time to be pursuing the issue. Their conversation was interrupted when the waitress finally arrived with a second round of drinks. As Tsukasa shifted to allow her easier access to the table, his eye fell on another table in the VIP area and he froze.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi was trying to laugh politely at some of the extremely dull jokes the young man was trying to entertain her with. She glanced around the table, but her fellow dancers appeared to be having a much better time than her. Either she was unlucky enough to end up with the most boring fellow in the group or they were all better actresses than she, Tsukushi thought wryly.

Frankly, she was rather tired of taking on these additional duties of playing host to their different "important fan groups" so frequently after their performances. However, she could never withstand the appeals made to her better nature. Tsukushi knew that some of her team members even went on dates with their fans, but she never did, preferring to keep their relationship professional. She also never accepted any overly expensive gifts that some of their over zealous fans had attempted to give her, partly because it was not in her nature to take advantage of others and partly because she did not know if any strings were attached to such presents, especially after receiving the warning from Rui. A bittersweet pang shot through her heart whenever she thought of him … …

"I'm sorry but I have to leave earlier today," Tsukushi stood up after a while. "My brother is having a test the day after and I promised to tutor him tonight."

"Makino san is such a loving sister," the young man whom she had been sitting next to the entire night complimented her.

"Not, at all," she managed to smile cheerfully at him. Just then, his pager beeped and he glanced down at it.

"I need to go too," he told his companions. Turning to Tsukushi, he offered politely to drive her home.

"No, it's fine," she insisted. "My bus is arriving in about 2 minutes time."

"At least permit me walk you out. My chauffeur is waiting outside anyway," he finally threw in the towel. Mentally heaving a sigh at his persistence and yet not wanting to offend any of their customers/fans, Tsukushi consented and they left together after saying goodbye to their respective friends.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukasa splashed water over his face furiously, ignoring the fact that he was getting his dress shirt wet. His hands gripped the sink so tightly that his knuckles turned white as he glared at his dripping reflection. She left with him. She actually left with that pathetic loser! He took a deep breath and tried to push aside the irrational feelings of rage and jealously that were threatening to overcome him … …

His first reaction had been one of disbelief when he saw Tsukushi and the rest of the dancers in the company of the son of one of his competitors, a rich but (in his opinion) useless flop. Another customer had apparently quickly agreed to the manager's proposition after his rejection. The dancers, including Tsukushi, had been just as quick to fulfill what seemed to be part of their "normal" duties. So the offer made to him had not been exclusive – he had been a fool to think otherwise.

He had only been observing them for a short while before Tsukushi and the flop left, together. Bile rose to his throat and he had felt sick to his stomach for a moment as he recalled the words of the manger, "…if any of them subsequently agrees to go out on a date with you fine gentlemen, it's no business of this establishment's and I won't know anything about it … …" Surely Tsukushi would not? But yet … … The sick feeling he was experiencing was quickly displaced by fury and a deep disappointment that cut to the core. He left the gathering as soon as he could subsequently.

It had been somewhat shattering to realize that the secretary whom he had to come to trust and rely on – he stubbornly refused to let himself think that she might have come to mean more - might either be a spy or a cheap slut. Although he was aware of the disloyalty of such thoughts, Tsukasa realized with a sinking sensation in his stomach that he preferred her to be the former rather than the latter, because that would mean that he had never really known her and she was far removed from the innocent, hot-tempered but kind-hearted girl that he had come to … … He quickly dunked his head under the running tap, not wanting to further pursue the direction his thoughts had turned.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day he surreptitiously observed Tsukushi as she did her work, but she gave no sign of behaving any differently from the day she started working for him. To test her loyalty, he placed two highly confidential documents on the table and left the room just before one of her daily trips to his office. Tsukasa watched her actions carefully on the screen that was connected to the video camera installed in his office. However, Tsukushi simply placed the mail on his in trays and left without even glancing in the direction of his documents. He was torn between a sense of relief and dread.

"Would you like us to continue to observe her, sir?" His chief of security asked him.

"Yes, continue to do so for a week. Let me know if she does anything out of ordinary … …"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi suddenly felt the presence of someone near her. Her face lit up with a bright smile when she turned to see Rui standing next to her, placing an empty glass on the counter. In silent agreement, they walked to the back of the club.

"You're really early today, are you free for the night?" Tsukushi asked a little cautiously. The corners of Rui's mouth curled into a small ironical smile.

"Not really, but my client is having a facial done, so she generously gave me two hours off." He gestured his head in one direction, "her beautician's parlour is just around the corner."

"Isn't it pretty late for a facial?" Tsukushi asked in puzzlement. "I thought all beauty parlours closed by six pm."

"Not if you own the chain." Rui's cynical smile melted into a genuine one when Tsukushi's mouth fell open in shock. He could not resist pinching her nose playfully. "You're really cute, you know?" He laughed outright as she turned bright red. After an embarrassed pause, Tsukushi joined in the laughter.

"Rui," she began tentatively when a comfortable silence had fallen over them.

"Mmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

His lips twisted into an amused smile, "you just did." When he saw her dumbfounded expression, Rui chuckled, "it's alright, you can ask another one."

"Why don't you do something else?" She asked carefully, aware that she was treading on dangerous grounds, "you don't really seem to enjoy your job."

His smile froze as his eye darkened and he tensed for a moment. Then Rui forced himself to relax as he pulled out a silver cigarette case and lighter from his trouser pocket. Removing a cigarette from the case, he lit it with a slightly unsteady hand before taking a deep drag. He slowly exhaled and moved the thin stick away from his lips, holding it elegantly between two long fingers as he gazed unseeingly into the darkness.

Just when Tsukushi thought that he was not going to reply, Rui said in such soft tones that it almost seemed as though he was speaking to himself, "what else can I do?" The trace of despair and hopelessness underlying those words broke her heart. As he raised the cigarette to his lips again, Tsukushi automatically stopped him.

"Don't do that, you're destroying your health." He allowed her to remove the cancer stick from his fingers and throw it into a nearby bin. "There are so many more things you can do," she continued with a burst of forced enthusiasm, "you could easily work in a PR or sales department … …" His finger pressing gently on her lips and a gentle smile terminated her flow of words.

"Do you know how much I'm earning?" Before she could reply, he continued in a toneless voice as the smile disappeared and he looked at her with disturbingly empty eyes, "there isn't any no other job that pays so well and supports the extravagant lifestyle that I have gotten used to." He sounded as if he had memorized the entire litany, the way a person would after having spent ages trying to convince himself of the truth of his statements.

"Well, we better head in," he glanced at his watch. "There's only half an hour more to your performance. Your manager's probably wondering where you are."

"Wait," Tsukushi called as she hurried after him, slipping on a wet patch on the ground in the darkness. He turned obediently just as she was starting to fall backwards and instinctively reached out to stop her descend. His strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist, steadying her against him as her fingers tightly clutched at the lapels of his coat.

"Are you al … …" Rui began as he looked down at Tsukushi, his voice dying away when he found her face only inches from his. As their eyes locked and melded together, something ignited between them and the feeling of déjà vu washed over them as they forgot about the rest of the world. The gap between their bodies disappeared as they were drawn inexorably towards each other. Rui paused, breathing in her delicate jasmine scent. Tsukushi was so close that he could see the curl of each of her long eyelashes over heavily lidded, dreamy eyes, the tiny freckles on her nose and feel her warm breath gently fanning his cheek.

"In any fairytale, this would be when the prince gets to kiss the princess," Rui breathed softly as his reason returned, reluctantly drawing back to put some distance between himself and those enticing, slightly parted lips before he succumbed to temptation and tasted them.

Lost in a world of dreams, Rui's words had the impact of a pail of cold water on Tsukushi. The dazed look in her eyes vanished immediately and pain was reflected in those dark orbs as she slowly but firmly extricated herself from his arms.

"But we are neither princes nor princesses, nor do we live in the fairy realm," her equally quiet words were heavy with sadness and a certain resignation as she acknowledged the harsh truth that he spoke.

"Tsukushi," Rui automatically started reaching out to comfort her before thinking better of his actions and letting his arms fall back by his sides. This was reality and he refused to lie or provide false solace that would likely result in even more pain for her.

"Take care, Rui, I'll see you around," she tiptoed and gave him a friendly peck on his cheek before walking back into the club. Rui stood there for a few seconds watching her departing figure, and then followed her in through the same door. Neither of them saw the dark figure around the corner watching their little exchange. They did not realize that shrouded in the darkness of the night, their actions could be easily misconstrued as those of lovers, clinging together in a passionate embrace … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She secretly glanced at the clock for the umpteen time, cursing him for being late. Being a master in clinching deals, he should have known that it was DEFINITELY not a good strategy to start negotiations by making the principal decision makers wait. What on earth was holding him up?

She continued to maintain a calm front, smiling as she kept the light conversation going, and pretended to be oblivious to the censure apparent on the four displeased faces in front of her. Letting her concentration waver for a brief moment, she felt a sudden urge to laugh hysterically. For goodness sake, he was only fifteen minutes late. They did not have to act so affronted … …

She quickly stood up as the buzzer sounded, indicating that someone was entering the mansion, "that must be him, I'll just go and get him." Ignoring the approving looks and murmurs, she quickly left the room.

"You're late! What on earth were you thinking of … …" Her voice trailed away when she caught sight of his dark visage, clenched jaw and the strange glitter in his eyes as he passed his suit jacket to a servant. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She tried to suppress a wave of fury at his blunt tone and the not quite subtle warning to keep out of his business. Fine, if that's the way he wanted it. She would be extremely relieved when their contract was over. She forced a smile onto her face just before entering the living room and hoped that he was doing the same.

"Good evening, father, mother, Mr and Mrs Sumimoto," he inclined his head to them in a respectful manner.

"Tsukasa, we are ashamed of your tardy behaviour." Tsukasa's lips thinned as he looked at the cold expression on the face of the woman who gave birth to him.

"I was caught up at work."

"You have better planning skills than that. You need to be more respectful, especially since your in-laws have traveled all this way with Shigeru to see you." Mrs Doumyouji glanced approvingly at her before looking at Mr and Mrs Sumimoto who both nodded. "We have all agreed that it's time to announce your wedding to the world."

All four heads whipped towards Tsukasa with varying degrees of disbelief and shock as he drop the bombshell on them, "not when we have both decided to get an annulment."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: Now an added apology for the cliché. I think most of you actually guessed their identities correctly. The guy was Tsukasa, the girl was Shigeru and the nature of the contract is similar to the engagement contract that most of you thought it was too. Just a couple of minor differences: 1) They are actually married – the contract is not an engagement contract but the legal marriage certificate. I simply focused on the form of the legal document and twisted it to sound like a business arrangement ;). 2) The marriage certificate forms part of the contract but is not the full contract. There are other unwritten conditions which I think would be revealed by the next chapter. I do hope that you aren't too disappointed and I would really love to hear your opinions !!!

P.S. I apologise for changing Shigeru's surname from Okawhara to Sumimoto. I had forgotten her surname and anyway, I guess it worked out well because no one could guess her identity and draw the parallel after all!

thefrustratedwriter: Very interesting idea that – Tsukushi seducing Rui. I think he would completely freeze for a long instance, then blink and swallow rapidly when his muscles relaxed sufficiently to allow small movements! Thanks so much for the useful information you provided on tissue typing. I was wondering if I could ask you a further question? Don't worry about replying if you don't have time :)! It's just that the article I read said that there were 3 conditions that needed to be fulfilled prior to becoming a kidney donor. Can't remember the 3rd but the 1st was a matching blood type and then 2nd matching tissue types. I thought that it would be difficult to explain why the tissue types of siblings would not match so I had to use the more lame reason that their blood types do not match (this is the case in my family i.e. bloodtypes). I felt it was rather lame really, so I wonder in addition to the mismatched blood types, would it be equally lame to say that because Susumu's problem was genetic, they did not want to risk using Tsukushi's kidneys? However, I thought there were probably extant tests that could deal with this issue? Thanks so much for your review and constructive comments !!!!

kensingtonkid: Hi hi! Really glad to read your insight !!! I had thought that you were probably caught up with sometime just like me! Finally a few questions that I can answer without giving the plot away! Here goes: No, Yamada-san will not be playing a major role. He was just there to hint at the things that a performer may do beyond dancing i.e. entertaining ;)! The 'darker side' of dancing has been explained by the manager (who is by the way not Cleve who is the owner) i.e. the ways dancers can add to their income on the side … … which also happens to attract more customers to the club. Sorry to hear that things aren't going well. I do hope that things are getting better for you! When things are at the lowest ebb (or what seems to be the lowest ebb at the point in time), I used to tell myself that they can only get better, that things are transient. Just grit your teeth and endure, the difficult phase will pass. Take care!

.:: Stacey ::. ): Really good to hear from you! I must really applaud your insight regarding "Everything in this story has been running too smoothly (for Sheen stories .), this probably means the bomb is ticking and getting nearer to explode." Do you know, I never even realized this myself until I read your sentence! I was actually taken aback for a moment when the truth of the statement struck me forcibly in the face! Ah the moments of revelation that send a chill down your spine! I hope this coming chapter meets your expectations! One serving of Tsukasa coming up!

sweetpeakit: Was thrilled to read about the goosebumps! I only hope that each chapter will incite the same reaction ;) !! The answer to the negotiations are finally answered!!!! Really hope the answer does not disappoint. Take care and have a great week!

sadness-reigns: Hi there! Your question was answered in this chapter i.e. "will Tsukasa see Tsukushi dance as well?" Sorry for the lack of a dramatic scene. I actually had another scene planned in my head as well, but I thought this would be more in line with Rui's character. But you might be interested in knowing what the other one is so here goes (briefly):

Rui was hanging out with Soujirou at "the Den" and he sees Tsukushi's performance. He immediately waits for her performance to end and pulls out her out into the alley, asking her what on earth does she think she's doing and why she has degraded herself thus etc? Tsukushi thinks he's overacting and he laughs bitterly asking her just what she thinks his job is all about. He throws the truth right in her face. They exchange confidences thus and end up apologizing to each other for overacting and embrace.the end/

Would you have preferred that?

Chi5: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I do hope this extra long chapter makes up for it! :)

angel310: hi hi hi! Yup, there are more secrets between them on Rui's side ;)! In his job, he can't afford to be attached to anyone be it clients or others. More will be revealed (in a voice of doom)! Just joking! Thanks soooo much for supporting this story – I can't tell you how good it feels to see familiar names again!!!

KuroiRuy: Urm … … at the moment, I have lots of different endings planned – as my readers of Façade will know is my style. Who Tsukushi ends up with (or if she ends up with anyone at all) will depend on how this story writes out. Sometimes I don't even know the pairings myself until the last chapter. I know I was still dithering between different endings for Façade until the last 1 or 2 chapters!

Scarlet Rayne: Hi there! Thanks so much for your kind comments – very motivating! Hope you like the next chapter too!

ObsessedMeteor: A new reviewer! Yeeessss! Thanks for your generous comments – I'm really, really glad that my story touches you. That's the greatest compliment any writer could get! Thanks again!

polabear: Hi hi! Thanks soooooo much for reading this story and I also read your comments in my other stories … … Wow! I can't believe that you would actually take the time to go and read Façade and POV as well!!! I have to admit that POV really lacks a lot of polish because it was my first effort on HYD and I didn't really even have a plot then. It was my intention to write the 1st 3 POVs and end it there, but it became more popular so I thought why not continue? So sorry about this long delay in updating and thanks again – you've really motivated me to continue writing !!!

Suave101: Really liked your summary of Rui's career "I like, I buy?" That really hit the spot man! Thanks so much for your kind comments – you really made my day!!! And again, I must really apologise for this long delay in update and I hope the extra long chapter makes up for it!


	13. Found Out

AN: (14 Oct 2004) Answers to reviewers for the last chapter posted!

AN: (11 Oct 2004) Really wasn't happy with the last part so I rewrote the very last bits with T & S and just reposted, so please the revised version! Enjoy!

AN: Warning this chapter contains M/M slash. Rated PG –15 for innuendo.

Hi all! I have taken more time to update this time (1.5 weeks I think), but once again, it is much longer than my usual update. And please excuse any errors you find – I didn't have time to really edit this.

Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. I have to say I found myself contemplating stopping this fic as things piled up, but I decided that I couldn't do it especially to all those faithful reviewers who have been so supportive and encouraging. You know who you are – thanks so much, you are all the source of my inspiration and motivation!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rui: Sheen, you are a sadist.

Sheen: /surprised/ Now where did that comment come from? What did I do now?

Rui: /sarcastically/ Nowhere and nothing. I mean it was just PURE coincidence that in POV Tsukushi died and I was left to die a lonely old man; in Façade I was a misunderstood genius who suffered through countless traumas including the guilt of killing my mother, being raped (more than once), my girlfriend getting raped, the guilt of taking several lives, and having to leave my family and friends etc. Now, in Crossroads I'm an unwilling gigolo? And I'm sure my life will be purrrrfectly cosy from now on, wouldn't you say so?

Sheen: Er … er … er ….

Rui: /raises one eyebrow sardonically again/

Chapter 12 – Found Out

"What do you mean by saying that you two are getting an annulment?" Mrs Sumimoto exclaimed.

"Explain your reasons," Mr Doumyouji said.

"No," Mrs Doumyouji cut in firmly, "and that's final."

"I agree with Mr Doumyouji, let the kids have their say," that was Mr Sumimoto. Outvoted, Mrs Doumyouji could only glare at her son coldly as she waited for him to speak.

"This arrangement arose because of the lack of trust between both parties and was never meant to be permanent," Tsukasa calmed himself down as he started to present his case. "Shigeru and I signed the marriage documents as soon as we were of age, under the conditions that (i) the affair was kept under wraps and (ii) that the marriage would not last more than five years – the same period as your partnership was meant to last."

"We trusted each other as much as, if not more than, the average business partners would," Mr Doumyouji corrected firmly. "However, the project was of such a confidential nature that it could not have been undertaken by separate entities. At that point in time, merging our companies was not an option as it would have retarded the growth of both companies. Furthermore, we did not want our competitors to catch on to the project. A merger would have thrown us into the spotlight."

"That was why we thought of the idea of uniting our families through our children, killing two birds with one stone by providing sufficiently close ties for us to take on the project as well as allowing us to achieve our targeted growth," Mr Sumimoto said.

"In other words, we simply acted as the surety to ensure that both of you fulfilled your side of the bargain," Tsukasa said with a mirthless chuckle. "Our so-called marriage was kept a secret so that it could be dissolved without causing a scandal when the project ended, which it did last year. So what changed?"

"Circumstances," Mr Sumimoto said as he rubbed his hands together briskly. "Both companies have reached a stage of growth where a merger would be beneficial. We own two of the most successful businesses in the world. The new company formed from integrating our businesses will allow us to dominate the global world."

"It can be easily achieved," Mrs Doumyouji continued smoothly. "You will both simply explain that you had been in love since your teens but had kept your relationship and subsequent marriage a secret, because you were afraid of parental disapproval as our firms are competitors. However, you both have decided to come clean now seeing that the merger has been announced, and Shigeru has just returned after completing her masters' degree and internship overseas. The media would lap it up and sensationalise it into a modern Romeo and Juliet story with a happy ending, thus overlooking any other potential explanations for the secrecy."

"What an airtight plan," Tsukasa said through gritted teeth. "However, you forgot just one small detail - Shigeru and I both refuse to act as the pawns in your game anymore."

"Who's this girl?"

"What?" Tsukasa's head jerked up at the abrupt question and his eyes widened in surprise and a little consternation as he stared at his mother.

"I asked, 'who's this girl?' - the one that you are infatuated with," Mrs Doumyouji repeated icily.

"There's no one," Tsukasa's face turned a dull red as he glared at his mother who was looking at him with a speculative gleam in her eyes. She let out an unladylike sound that sounded almost like a snort.

"I'm not a doddering old fool, Tsukasa, not yet. You could never be bothered to waste any thoughts on this issue previously. There's only one thing that could have happened to make you change your mind so suddenly."

"That's because you have changed the terms without our agreement! It was only meant to be temporary - a short-term, non-permanent arrangement. You have never tried asking me to acknowledge my role as a husband and fulfill the required responsibilities until now!" He growled in frustration as she ignored his loud outburst and turned instead to Shigeru.

"And what about you, Shigeru? Do you really want this marriage to be annulled?" Her sharp eyes picked up the slightest hesitation in Shigeru's demeanor.

"Well," Shigeru said with some bitterness, "I personally don't care either way – my marriage will be a business transaction arranged by my parents regardless." She quickly continued when a quick glance informed her of Tsukasa's incredulous glare that rapidly turned murderous, "however, since Tsukasa is against the idea, I'd prefer to go along with his decision. Any reluctance on our parts will eliminate the chances of future companionship and will make both our lives together extremely unpleasant, if not, unbearable." There was a silence in the room after she finished speaking.

"Very good," Mrs Doumyouji finally said in an approving manner, "this girl has brains. I think she's a good match for Tsukasa." With a sinking sensation in his stomach, Tsukasa started to protest but his mother silenced him with a look. "We've had enough of your nonsense for tonight, Tsukasa. Now, let's proceed to supper."

She swept out of the room in a regal manner with her back ramrod straight. Her husband and Mr and Mrs Sumimoto followed obediently in her trail. Shigeru was about to go after them when she was jerked back by fingers that had wrapped around her upper arm in a vice-like grip. A small cry of pain escaped her lips before she was able to choke back the sound, and she was spun around to face Tsukasa. His face was contorted into a mask of rage as he grabbed hold of her other arm with his free hand and shook her like a rag doll.

"How dare you change your tune, you snake," he hissed, not recognizing the irony of his words in his fury, "we had an agreement"

Blinking back tears of pain as his fingers dug mercilessly in her arms, bruising the tender flesh, Shigeru retorted bravely, "I told them that I backed your decision."

"After you told them that you didn't give a shit about which unlucky fXXXhead you were going to marry, and then implied that I was the only one objecting all along."

"You have always been the adamant one all along," she said angrily. "I told you that I didn't give a damn right from the start because I wouldn't get to choose the looser that I would have to marry anyway. Better you than another stranger whom I would have to waste time getting to know all over again."

"You … you will … regret double-crossing me," Tsukasa was so angry he could hardly force the words out through clenched teeth. "I promise I'll make your life extremely miserable if our pseudo marriage is not terminated, and I'll make sure it remains a sham."

"Exactly what I want," Shigeru's reply was so unexpected that Tsukasa forgot his anger for an instance as he stared at her dumbstruck.

"Look, calm down for a moment and use your brains. Firstly, I don't think our parents will agree to an annulment – they've never had our best interests at heart, it's only always been business. Secondly, we could be tied down to worse people. Over the past few weeks, I'm sure you've realized that we both work pretty well together, and we understand where we stand with each other. We know that this is a marriage of convenience, so there will be no need for any pretense between us or false proclamations of love, regard etc. You can have your affairs and I can have mine. We will effectively be business partners who spend a few months in the same lodgings. Any of the houses we own are large enough for us to keep out of each other's way … …"

"Excuse me, young master and young miss," she was interrupted as a maid entered the room. "Mistress wants to know what's keeping the both of you."

"Think over what I've said," Shigeru said to Tsukasa in an undertone as they left for the dinning room. "I don't think either of our parents will budge."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"His health is deteriorating, we need to find a donor fast." The grave words of the doctor reverberated through Tsukushi's head as she tried hard to concentrate on her work unsuccessfully. Tears came unbidden to her eyes and she blinked them back fiercely, angry with herself for this uncharacteristic display of weakness. Just when she managed to get herself under control, heavy footsteps pounded up to her desk and a shadow fell over her paperwork. A few seconds later, a sheaf of papers landed on her desk with more force than would have been justified by mere gravity. Lifting her head, her eyes clashed with stormy ones.

"What's the problem with you today?" Tsukasa yelled as he jabbed a finger at one of the papers. Staring in the direction of the offensive finger, Tsukushi found herself looking at several red circles highlighting errors across a single page of the contract that she had been typing earlier in the morning. "There're only two words to describe your work – incredibly sloppy! And do you know that you actually missed the decimal point in the agreed upon figure and inflated the cost to our organization by 100 times?"

"I'll do them again," she said dully as she picked up the papers. Expecting her to put up a fight as usual or at least make some snappy comeback about his bad temper, her lack of resistance made Tsukasa pause. He looked more carefully at her, finally observing her unnatural pallor and the dark rings around her eyes.

"What happened? Didn't you sleep at all last night?" He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth as they brought forth images of her in various degrees of undress in the arms of another man. Images he had been trying unsuccessfully to put out of his mind ever since he saw the photographs taken by the detective hired by his chief of security. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands tightly.

"No, as a matter of fact, I barely slept at all!" Tsukushi snapped at him, her worries finally getting the better of her.

His temper flaring at what he deemed was her blatant flaunting of her affairs in his face, Tsukasa yelled back angrily, "I don't give a damn whatever you do at night or in your free time, but you sure as hell better not let it affect your work!"

Tsukushi took in a deep breath as she physically recoiled from the impact of those harsh words. Yes, he was just the typical cold, hard and unfeeling boss who was only concerned with the well-being of his company, profit figures and nothing else. She told herself that she had known that all along. And since he had indicated that he was not prepared to make any allowances for her, her pride prevented her from making any further excuses or unburdening her problems to him.

However in spite of the excellent logic deployed, Tsukushi could almost taste the bitterness of her disappointment as she squared her shoulders and said in a cold and professional tone, "I agree that I should keep my personal life out of my work, sir. The contract will be back on your table in an hour and there will not be a single mistake this time." Tsukushi thought that she must have imagined his sharp intake of breath as he turned and stormed back into his office.

Just as she was in the process of retrieving the file, her telephone rang and she quickly answered the call. For a moment, her brows furrowed in worry when the caller identified himself, but a few minutes later, her eyes lit up in joy.

"… … really? And you say the tissue matches? … …great, that's fantastic … … And the operation can take place within a month's time? … … Oh …" The light in her eyes dimmed and she began chewing nervously on her lower lip. "I see … … I suppose you couldn't provide an estimate for me … …" Her lower lip was starting to swell as the tender skin reddened and deep indentations of her teeth appeared. "That's quite a huge sum … … I'll think of something … … Thanks so much … …" After she hung up, Tsukushi buried her head in her hands for a long moment. When she finally recalled that she had to retype the contract, she heaved a sigh as she resolutely pushed her worries aside to concentrate on meeting the newest deadline.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, in a way it's almost like you have to purchase a kidney?" Yuki looked contemplatively at her friend who groaned.

"Thanks Yuki, I have enough on my mind without this additional guilt and worrying about the ethical and moral considerations."

"Sorry," Yuki was instantly contrite. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that I think the donor is exploiting you."

"I guess not really in a way, I just have to be pay for all their expenses in making this trip as well as all medical and other related expenses."

"But did all five of them have to come?" Her tone was incredulous.

Tsukushi shrugged, "well, the family claimed that they were worried about potential complications and so wanted to be around for the donor." She changed the topic as she looked rather anxiously at Yuki, "so what about the medical benefits for employees and personal loans or advances in our firm?"

"Being such a junior member of the firm, I really don't think you will get even close to 20 of the sum you need, Tsukushi," Yuki's expression was apologetic. "And I wouldn't be able to get any more than you. So together we might make up about 15 to 20 of the figure?"

Tsukushi shook her head abruptly, "no way, Yuki, I won't take your money."

"It's just a loan. Your brother's like my own brother. How else will you get sufficient funds? Please don't be stubborn, I'd love to help. I know you'd do the same for me any day." Tsukushi stared at her best friend for a moment and then smothered her in a bear hug as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Thanks so much, Yuki."

"You're welcome, silly."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two bodies teetered into the room as soon as the door was unlocked, crashing into the nearest wall. Frantic hands were fumbling with buttons, zippers, layers and layers of unnecessary clothing as mouths fused together in hungry, eating kisses.

"Soujirou," Akira gasped between kisses, "you … aaaahhhhhhhhhh … didn't … didn't lock the door."

"Screw the door," Soujirou mumbled, his tongue kept busy with the experiment of measuring the depth of his lover's throat. He sighed in pleasure when his hands came into contact with smooth, warm flesh. "I must be doing something wrong if you're still thinking about doors." Scraps of clothing littered the floor as the groans and grunts grew in volume, and the thumping sound of bodies crashing against the wall started to take on a certain rhythm.

"I can't wait," Soujirou panted as his hips continued to thrust rapidly with increasing urgency, "it's been too long and I want you too much. I'm sorry I'll make it … …" His apology was cut off by a passionate kiss. Their subsequent cries of pleasure and release were muted against each other's lips as their bodies jerked widly against each other and shuddered convulsively, before finally sagging bonelessly against the wall.

"Shall we migrate to the bed? I think someone has a promise to keep," Akira said when their breathing finally calmed and he managed to push himself, albeit a trifle shakily off the wall. He headed in the direction of the bed, swaying his hips in a way that would have made any catwalk model turn green with envy. He turned and laughed when he saw Soujirou's eyes darkening with desire at his provocative display and noticed that he was already starting to harden.

"Tease," Soujirou growled before pouncing.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In an extremely bad mood, Tsukasa got out of his car and rang the bell to Soujirou's apartment loudly. He stalked past the butler when the door was opened and stormed right up to Soujirou's room, ignoring the poor man's attempts to stop him, "Mr Doumyouji sir, master is busy with … …"

Without knocking, Tsukasa flung opened the door as he yelled, "what on earth have you been doing? I waited more than … …" His voice died away when his brain finally registered the scene in front of him and he realized what exactly his friend had been doing.

"Oh fXXX," he screwed his eyes tightly shut as he spun around, trying to remove from his head the horrific image of his naked friend with his face buried in the lap of an equally naked unknown male whose head was thrown back in obvious throes of ecstasy. "I'll be downstairs," Tsukasa said as he practically ran out of the room, his face smoldering with embarrassment.

A few minutes later, a rather disheveled-looking and clearly troubled Soujirou joined him downstairs. It was obvious that his clothes had been thrown on in a hurry. Tsukasa found himself staring out of the windows to avoid looking at his friend. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room until Soujirou finally spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I should have knocked," Tsukasa gruffly acknowledged and then added in the way of an apology. "I didn't know you actually brought your conquests home."

"I don't." At his quiet words, Tsukasa finally turned and looked at his friend in surprise.

"He's not a conquest."

"I didn't know you were bi." Tsukasa said rather awkwardly, his mind still trying to come grasp with what he had unintentionally seen in Soujirou's bedroom. "You could have told me, you know."

Soujirou ran a hand through his hair as he tried to explain, "I'm not into men that way, not really. At least so far, it's only been him and no other men. I still prefer sleeping with women in general, but with him it's more than just sex."

"You're in love … …" This stunning revelation hit Tsukasa with the impact of a sledgehammer. To add to his undying amazement, the eternal playboy's cheeks were touched with a tinge of red and he became rather flustered at his proclamation.

"I wouldn't exactly say that but … …" Soujirou's weak voice faltered and trailed off.

"But then your parents … the media … …" Tsukasa's thoughts raced rapidly through his head.

"Precisely." There was a long pause.

"What are you planning to do?"

Soujirou shrugged helplessly, "take things one step at a time. He has other commitments at the moment and I'm quite busy so we get together whenever we can." He took a deep breath, "I would say at this moment that I want to be with him forever and vice versa … … However, we know how things can always change so let's just say that we'll remain together until one of us decides to end it. And he knows that the moment he says the word, he can give up his job and I'll buy a place just for the two of us where no one will know us or disturb us."

"In other words, keeping him as a kind of secret mistress," Tsukasa mumbled and Soujirou winced at his choice of words.

"Yeah, that's why he's pretty resistant to the idea."

"Can't blame the chap. Do I actually get to meet him?"

Soujirou hesitated, "I think he prefers to remain anonymous, even to my friends, for now."

"I understand." Knowing that further words would be unnecessary, Tsukasa clapped a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. "I see you in the office tomorrow instead."

"Ok, sorry for missing the appointment."

Just before he left, Tsukasa turned around, "and by the way Soujirou? I didn't see anything." Then he was gone.

A small smile made its way onto Soujirou's face before he turned and headed back to his bedroom.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

kensingtonkid: Hi hi! Yes, you've definitely picked it up! Tsukasa liked Tsukushi before he thought she was beautiful, but her performance packed a double-whammy! Erm … … with regards to Tsukushi only seeing Rui as a guy … … I'd like to think that she's aware that Tsukasa is a good-looking guy, but her relationship with him as her boss does create some tension, unlike with Rui where it is obvious that they are friends. Totally agree with you about Tsukasa jumping to conclusions partially because of his jealousy. He simply can't think straight when it comes to Tsukushi, a problem that many of us face when it comes to someone we like ;)! As for the mystery about Rui – I do believe it will be revealed in the next chapter! That's the way I'm currently planning in my head at least. This story wouldn't be too long, which is good coz I'm starting to feel the stress of updating frequently and am lagging behind on my updates, which in turn is extremely unfair to all my loyal readers like you !!!! And thanks so much for your motivating and encouraging comments – will definitely try to update as fast as I can!

ToinKs: Hi, it's been a while! Good to see you and your stories back on the net ;) … … Thanks so much for your comments and I hope there are enough surprises installed in this story to meet your expectations... …

polabear: Thanks so much for your kind and ever encouraging comments !!! Keeps me writing … … And I'm so sorry that your review was lost, hopefully the net will be fixed up such that nothing like that happens again. I do treasure all my reader's comments so I really appreciate your resubmission! I have to admit that my favourite characterisation of Rui is probably Façade, though I do like their roles equally!

just a reader: Welcome back ;)! I have to admit that the Yamada character doesn't have a very important role in this story, but he is the spark that sets of a chain of events … … now I better stop here before I give my plot entirely away! Good deduction! And I hope this chapter is fast enough for you !!!

angel310: Sounds like you've had an equally frustrating experience, apartment hunting or otherwise. You've really hit the nail on the head with the dark figure watching T&R as you would have read in this week's chapter! Well done!! I guess an additional reason for Rui holding back is because of his career. Tsukushi means more to him than someone to jump into bed with so he's keeping a "respectful" distance in a way. All conditions of the contract have been revealed !!! Disappointed? Surprised? Is the revelation of S&A's relationship to Tsukasa the bombshell you were expecting ;)?

.:: Stacey ::. ) : I must really apologise for the long wait! You mentioned checking everyday???? So sorry, I will try my best to update as soon as possible! Notice that this week's update was much faster than the prior update !!! Since you enjoy the little dialogues, this one's written for you! However, the Rui I'm "speaking" to is still the Rui in Façade – the cynical, witty, exceptionally brilliant and sardonic Rui! The mystery observer's identity was revealed in a one-liner in this chapter. Did you catch it? Thanks so much for your well-wishes, between I've found my apartment and now need to get ready to move smacks head I feel another migraine coming on!

BlackAmoria: Ah, new reviewer !!!!! Thanks for your kind comments and encouraging remarks. They keyed me up to write even more even faster!!! I really hope this update is fast enough for you !!!


	14. Surrender

Author's Note: I seem to be starting each update with an apology! I really am more sorry than I can say for this horrendously late update. Rest assure that I am trying my best to update as often as I can – I took close to 7 hours off to write this and I made sure that it was very long. Things have been hectic beyond expectations. I won't bore you with details. I am still writing and I will complete this story – don't think it will be longer than another 3 chapters though. Am trying to speed up the events. And a most heartfelt thank you to all my reviewers for your patience and for hanging on in spite of my irregular updates – you are my inspiration and the motivating force behind my resolution to complete this story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rui: Hey stranger.

Sheen: Are you talking to me?

Rui: sarcastically Why no, what made you think that madam? I mean don't you know that most people habitually talk to themselves especially in the presence of other fellow human beings? That's the in thing now.

Sheen: Is it? … … Hang on is he talking to himself or me?

Rui: rolling his eyes and walking off Hopeless, completely hopeless.

Sheen: still pondering He refers to himself in the third person as a woman ???

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap of Last Chapter:

There was a meeting between Tsukasa, Shigeru and their parents regarding the announcement of their marriage to the world. To Tsukasa's shock, Shigeru did not seem to be overly enthusiastic to support his suggestion of sticking to the original idea of termination. This partly led to their parents refusing to budge. However, he calmed down somewhat when Shigeru explained her perspective, telling him that she had no expectations of him whatsoever and would be happy for the marriage to remain a fluke.

Tsukushi received the bad news that Susumu needed a transplant and fast. On the bright side, a donor was found. However, the expenses were far beyond her means. To make things worse, Tsukasa misunderstood the nature of her dancing career and she had to deal with his jealousy as well, leading to further misunderstandings between the two. The chapter ended with Tsukasa accidentally walking in on Soujirou and Akira and discovering their secret affair.

Chapter 13 – Surrender

Tskushi wrung her hands together nervously before wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, as she followed the dirty youth to a corner booth in the smoky bar. After telling her gruffly to sit down and wait for the boss, he stalked off muttering rudely under his breath about troublesome wenches and unwanted additions to his workload. Tsukushi bit back the angry reply that rose immediately to her lips and looked around the disreputable, dingy-looking place. It was a far cry from "The Den" where she worked and the patrons also appeared to be a far rougher lot than the ones she was used to. The doubts and fears that had been constantly plaguing her returned with a vengeance. For the umpteenth time, she found herself contemplating the wisdom of her crazy plan.

Desperate times called for desperate measures, she reminded herself firmly, her steel resolve almost faltering when a small fight suddenly started in the far end of the room. Fortunately, the offenders were thrown out without causing much damage. Just as her pounding heart was starting to slow, a hand landed on her shoulder. With a yelp of fright, she leapt out of her chair and spun around, putting as much distance as she could between herself and the unseen assailant. Her eyes widened when they clashed with familiar brown ones.

"Tsukushi, what on earth are you doing here?" Rui could hardly believe his eyes when the familiar slight female figure huddled in the booth turned out indeed to be Tsukushi.

"Rui?" Her shock paralleled his. Glancing down, Rui noticed that her hands were shaking slightly and his eyes narrowed.

"We're getting you out of here." Before she had time to protest, Tsukushi found herself half-running to keep up with Rui's long strides as he dragged her out of the pub, ignoring the indignant youth's curses as he tried to stop them. He was not exactly gentle as he bundled her into his car and quickly sped off.

"What the … …?" Tsukushi blinked dazedly as her half-paralysed mind finally caught up with the sudden turn of events. "Rui?" She turned to stare at the silent man who was sitting on her right. Her only reply was a muscle twitching in his cheek and his knuckles turning white as his hands tightened over the steering wheel.

"Okay, okay," she hurriedly murmured as she backed off. She knew when not to push someone and it was obvious that Rui was not exactly in a conversational mood at the moment. Sneaking a peek him from the corner of her eye, her throat felt suddenly dry and she swallowed nervously. Darn, did he have to look so hot when he was angry?

Realising the direction of her thoughts, Tsukushi became rather flustered and immediately corrected herself, "no, not hot. I didn't mean hot. Fierce, that's right, fierce … stern … unyielding … forceful … masterful … …"

Tsukushi sighed and gave it up as a bad job. She was startled out of her reverie when her door was opened with a terse "get out", not realising that the car had stopped moving. She stepped out hurriedly and found herself in a small park. Rui was leaning against the side of the car, his long fingers swiftly lighting a cigarette that was dangling from his mouth. His brows were furrowed as he took a quick drag before turning to face her.

"What exactly were you doing there, Tsukushi?" He asked in an even tone.

"Oh darn, I completely forgot about my meeting!" She started knocking her forehead against the nearest tree in genuine distress. "How could I forgot something so important? And Susumu … …"

"Stop it, Tsukushi," Rui dropped his cigarette and caught hold of both her arms. "What meeting? You're not making sense."

"I was going to take out a loan … …" Her explanation was cut short by an explosive expletive from Rui that made her stare at him incredulously. And this was Rui whose manners had always been impeccable … …

"Do you even know what you are doing, Tsukushi?" He ignored the startled eyes that were fixed upon his face and continued heatedly, "that guy you were about to see is a loan shark who reports to the head of the largest mob in Japan – the Shingoku." Tsukushi paled.

"My … my friend's cousin told me that … that he knew someone who would be able to loan me the amount I would need for my brother's operation … …" She stuttered.

"Why are you such an idiot?" He raised his voice almost to a shout. "Do you know the exorbitantly high interest rates that they charge? Do you know what will happen to you if you aren't able to pay back the money? What if I wasn't there? Are you really so gullible or simply stupid … …" He abruptly stopped his tirade when he saw the hurt expression on her face, the quivering lip and the tears that were shimmering in those wide brown eyes. As he paused, the tears finally spilled over as her mouth trembled. Heaving a sigh, Rui pulled her unresisting form into his arms.

"God, Tsukushi, I never meant to make you cry … … Please don't cry … … Don't cry sweetheart … …" His arms tightened around the shaking girl protectively as she only cried harder.

" … … didn't have a choice … … Susumu … … operation … … need the money … can't get … banks … … " The meaning of her broken phrases were clear. Of course he only knew too well how the victims of loan sharks fell into their traps. He waited patiently until Tsukushi's sobs subsided. He tilted up her face with one hand and gently wiped away the remnants of the tears with a white handkerchief.

"How much do you need?" He asked quietly. However, Tsukushi immediately shook her head vehemently as she struggled out of his embrace.

"I don't want money from you or any of my friends, Rui." She lifted her chin and squared her shoulders as she faced him, "that was why I attempted to get a loan." The pride emanating from the frail figure made his throat tighten with an unfamiliar emotion as a lump came into his throat.

"Don't be stubborn, Tsukushi. Look, at least tell me how much. I have a few contacts." She frowned but quickly answered his question, hiding the distaste she felt when she thought about the potential nature of his sources. Rui's brows furrowed when the huge sum of money was mentioned.

"I'll try anyway, but please promise me that you won't go to a loan shark." His face darkened, "any other way would be preferable. Anyway at all." A bitter smile graced his lips. "You see the type of existence that I lead? It's definitely not by choice. This is the result of a bad business decision made by my father." His next statement shocked her to the core, "the mob owns me."

He paused as he lit another cigarette with a none-too-steady hand and inhaled deeply. For once, Tsukushi did not make any move to stop him as she stared wordlessly at him after hearing his unexpected confession. Rui's features were schooled into an emotionless mask and his voice was toneless as he finally revealed the truth that he had kept buried for the past decade.

"You know of the economic recession several years ago when many companies went bust," he stated as she nodded dumbly. "My father owned several large companies. However, his business had not been doing well and he had foolishly taken out a few loans from the loan sharks. His business finally failed along with several other businessmen and they all became bankrupt over night."

Rui took another puff and exhaled slowly as he gazed unseeingly into the distance, "he committed suicide. I was the one who found him collapsed over his papers in the study with half his head blown away. My mother had a nervous breakdown and had to be institutionalised. Then the loan sharks came knocking and I was the only person left to account for the debts of my father. My life was in their hands and they knew that only too well. I had to submit to their choice of career for me when they finally decided that I would generate most profit for them in this degrading manner. In the beginning, they threatened me with my mother's life. After her death a few years later, I was already numb and no longer suicidal."

Tsukushi's breath caught as Rui gave a short, bitter laugh, "human beings are extremely adaptable. One can get use to almost anything … … I have sold them my soul for almost a decade. I'm still paying off my father's debts until this very day. Thanks to my popularity," an ironical smile curled his lips, "I should be clear in another 5 years' time … …" He jerked in surprise when a pair of arms wound themselves tightly around his middle and a head burrowed into his back with a sound like a muffed sob.

"Tsukushi," there was a trace of wonder in his voice when he felt her body shaking as she clung to him desperately and wept. "Shush, please don't cry. Don't cry for me, darling, I'm not worth your tears," Rui muttered, his voice thick with emotion as he turned and gathered her into his arms. He cradled her face in gentle hands as he tried to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Tsukushi closed her eyes as his lips followed the path of his thumbs, bestowing butterfly kisses on her wet cheeks and eyelids. When her trembling finally stopped and her eyes opened, the emotion that Rui saw in their depths rocked his soul and his last defences crumbled.

"Tsukushi," he breathed as he tilted her face up towards his. He felt her shudder when his lips brushed against hers gently, and then returned for an encore. Soon she was responding shyly, sliding her arms around his neck. He gave an encouraging groan at her actions and drew her more tightly against his body as he deepened their kiss and coaxed her lips to part. She submitted so sweetly that he was lost.

The danger signs did not start flashing until his fingers came into contact with smooth, silky flesh. As his clouded mind cleared, Rui realised that his hand was splayed against Tsukushi's lower back, bringing her lower body into intimate contact with a certain hardened body part of his. Her blouse was hanging open and he was in the process of unfastening her bra. With a gasp, he broke away from their heady kisses and started to button up her blouse with unsteady hands. He kept his head lowered, ignoring the befuddled expression in Tsukushi's passion-glazed eyes and the temptation of her kiss-swollen lips.

"Rui … …" Tsukushi's embarrassment and distress was palpable as Rui's abrupt withdrawal brought her back from the sensual haze that had descended on them.

"I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I got carried away." Rui's apology was heavy with regret as he stepped away. "This should never have happened. Not with you. I promised myself, never with you." Tsukushi bent her head, trying to hide the tears that had sprung into her eyes.

Realising the reason for her distress, Rui said gently, "Tsukushi, I regret what happened only because you deserve better." His jaw clenched for an instance before he allowed his customary expressionless mask to fall in place, "also, you should save yourself in case you need it as a last resort." Tsukushi's head flew up and she started at him incredulously, the recent "incident" completely driven out of her head by his last comment.

He continued looking at her steadily, "I hope it never ever comes to that because I fear that it will destroy you. However, it is preferable to becoming a puppet under the control of the mob." His words and matter of fact manner sent a chill down her spine.

"Come, I'll send you home. Let's discuss possible alternatives along the way." Seeing that Rui had regained his usual cool façade, Tsukushi realised that their brief moment of closeness was over. Suppressing a sigh, she accepted his outstretched hand and got into his car.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Time is running out."

"I know, I know."

"The announcement will be made tomorrow. You really need to decide soon."

"I am fully aware of the timing of our parent's schemes. Sheesh, lay off woman! You're such a nag." Tsukasa slammed his fist on the mahogany tabletop in frustration as he clicked his handphone shut. Calming himself down, he tried running though his options again. Perhaps he should give in to his parents. It was not as if he had any real choice unless he and Shigeru really obtained a divorce on the sly. They had discussed the latter and concluded that it would only be used as their last attempt to dissolve the marriage should Tsukasa remain adamant and all else fail.

In spite of Tsukasa's reluctance to bow to their parents' wishes, he did understand their reasoning and he had to admit that he could do worse than be tied down to Shigeru. Although they did not have feelings for each other, Shigeru understood the latter and did not make unreasonable demands of him. On contrary, she was just as anxious as he was to lead separate lives. Moreover, they worked well together. Yet, the idea of being married left a bad taste in his mouth. Perhaps his reaction would be different if the bride was someone else … …

"Mr Domyouji? Mr Doumyouji? Are you alright?" The vision in front of his eyes did not fade away and instead seemed to be trying to talk to him. He blinked again. No, it was not his imagination as he had thought. Tsukushi was waving a contract and a pen under his noise with a somewhat irate expression on her face. He had been so lost in his dreams that he had not been aware of the instance when they had been replaced by reality.

With a grunt, Tsukasa snatched the items from her and hurried checked through the contract before signing it. He thrust the document back in her direction and dismissed her without a glance. A few moments later, the door was shut with a bit more force than necessary. Tsukuasa lifted his head at the sound and sighed heavily as he rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily. He was aware of his deplorable behaviour to Tsukushi. However, that was his way of keeping her at a distance in order to combat his attraction to her.

In spite of his attempts to stay away, Tsukasa still found himself returning to "The Den" on a few occasions to watch Tsukushi perform secretly. It was painful to see her flitting amongst different customers each night with the rest of the dancers in the troupe. However, except for that one time, he had not seen her leaving with any customers since. He was torn between wanting to believe that the real Tsukushi was his hardworking, stubborn, loud but kind personal assistant, and fearing that the latter was simply a façade to hide her other persona. To add to his confusion, he found himself almost wishing at times that she was an amoral, consummate liar and seductress so that he could simply banish all thoughts of her from his mind … …

Tsukasa groaned as he repeatedly knocked his forehead on the desk. It was simply all too perplexing for a simple guy like him … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi's smile was strained as she tried to pay attention to the conversation. However, with the exhaustion from working and dancing and her troubles weighing heavily on her mind, she was aware that she was probably not the best company available. In addition, she was uncomfortably aware that Mr Yamda's eyes had been on her the entire night. He had visited the club a few times, but tonight was the first time that he was paying her such close attention. When the opportunity arose, she excused herself and went to the ladies.

Splashing her face with water, Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief, glad to be away from the noise and prying eyes. The quiet moment gave her some precious thinking time. Needless to say with the deadline for the operation looming up, and with making little headway in obtaining the full sum required, she was starting to panic. She found herself seriously considering Rui's offer of contacts that she had vehemently refused during their car ride. However, he had persisted and reminded her before she left to call him if she had any problems.

She made up her mind that she would at least give him a call the next day to discuss matters further. Thinking of Rui, she couldn't help but recall their last soul-shaking kiss. Brushing her fingers over her lips absentmindedly, Tsukushi wondered if that was what every single kiss felt like or whether it was because of Rui. She had a sneaky suspicion that it was the latter. Regardless, she knew there was no point dwelling over the kiss when Rui had made it clear that there could be nothing between them except friendship. Heaving a sigh, she straightened and walked out of the toilet, ready to take on the world again. To her dismay, she bumped into Yamada san who was standing outside the toilet.

"Makino san, may I have a word with you?" He asked politely. Trying to shake off a sense of foreboding, Tsukushi politely returned his smile and followed him into one of the rooms. She felt better for an instance when he left the door open. However, the feeling returned more strongly than ever when he simply stood there with a smirk on his face, his eyes blatantly roaming over her skimpy costume that revealed every contour of her slim body.

Clenching her hands into fists to prevent herself from folding her arms protectively over her chest, Tsukushi asked with forced civility, "what did you want to talk to me about, Yamada sama?" His lips twisted into a sneer as he walked towards her slowly like a hunter stalking his prey. Tsukushi instinctively backed away until her body collided with the wall. Immediately, he placed his hands on the wall at either side of her body with a triumphant grin, imprisoning her between his arms.

"I have a business proposition for you." His hot breath brushed her ear, making her flinch.

"I'm not interested … …" She began but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Hear me out," he insisted and she kept quiet, hoping that he would remove his hand. "How much for one night?" He asked as he removed the offensive finger, ignoring her outraged gasp when his hand moved boldly to her arm and started stroking the bare flesh.

"I … …"

He interrupted her rudely before she could form a proper refusal, "$5,000? $10,000? That's the highest I have ever offered, most of your colleagues were happy with less."

"Why don't you look for them, then?" She hissed as she tried to pull her arm away. Immediately, his fingers closed around her wrist like bands of iron.

"I've already had them all except for you. Now, stop playing hard to get." She twisted her face away when he tried to kiss her and kicked him in the shin. "Bitch," he growled and drew back his hand. Pain exploded behind her eyes when her head crashed into the wall with the force of his blow. Her head was still spinning when she heard him mutter, "be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. $20,000 - that's my final offer." He bent his head and she felt a wet suction on her neck. In a daze, she tried to protest as one of his hands slid under her skirt and the other moved daringly to one of her breasts. Just as she readied her vocals to scream, his weight on her suddenly vanished and she found herself staring into a pair of familiar, enraged eyes … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cliff-hanger!

Nah, I figured I'll be dismembered if I pulled a stun like that after taking so long to update.

So here goes … …

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Tsukasa," Tsukushi gasped and winced as her wrist was captured in a bruising, bone-crushing grip. It was all she could do to stop the cry of pain from escaping her lips when she was sent half-way across the room with one strong tug.

"Hey, stop! What do you think you're doing?" There was a yell from the opposite end of the room. Tsukushi nearly crashed into Tsukasa when he stopped in mid-stride and spun around to glare at the fallen figure that was struggling to his feet. The anger on Mr Yamada's face all but vanished when he saw Tsukasa's murderous expression. However, unwilling to back down from his claim, he tried another tactic.

An oily smile spread over his face as he spread his hands in a placating way, "now, now there's no need to be hasty. There are so many beautiful women here and more beautiful than this whore. She's mine for tonight. Why don't you choose another or wait another night for your turn?" He heard Tsukushi's outraged gasp, and then the last thing he saw was the terrifying sight of Tsukasa's eyes as they blazed with fury.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

gurl: I do so apologise for the late updates. Thanks for your patience. I know how terrible it is to check everyday for updates – I have done that before, so I really hope this chapter has made up for the waiting time.

bobo-32: A new reader! Yesssss! Thanks for your encouragement and I hope you will continue to enjoy the subsequent chapters :).

karashacket: Welcome! I definitely won't end it here. As for the pairing, I'm kinda letting the story write itself out. I probably won't really know until the last chapter what the actual pairing will be ;).

rysse: Another new reader! Thanks, I'm glad you like it :).

jinx19 : Wow, this is my lucky … er month … … it seems that quite a few new readers have found this story? And I do so apologise for the late update again. Thanks for reading!

X-Zai: Yet another new reader! Yay! Rui is actually an escort in this story. As such Ray is the name he uses when he is "working". I kinda use switch between the 2 to reflect the persona he is adopting at the moment. I hope it isn't too confusing.

.:: Stacey ::. ) : Hi hi! Good to see a familiar name. Trust me, I can imagine how busy you must be – I just have to look into the mirror for a similar scenario! Soooo goooood to read your perspective as always. Yes, I think that Tsukasa would be a lot more amendable to Shigeru without Tsukushi's presence (I was trying to highlight that in this chapter – hopefully I've succeeded). I will keep my answers short this time so as not to delay this update any further. However, thanks so much as always for your support and encouragement!

Kensingtonkid: Hi hi hi! Thanks so much for your understanding! Really made my day when I read the first part of your review … … And hey, don't worry about writing such long reviews (much as I love to read them) if you're busy ok? Even a short one would make me happy! I don't want you to waste your time as I know how crazy things can get !!!!

Really like your insight about misunderstanding arising from assumptions – that's just soooooooooo true. If only everyone would have a little more trust about others then less than 1 of the misunderstandings would arise. Yes, it's 15! Sorry, don't know why the formatting didn't come up! I hope you have a great week and that you're feeling less tired. Thanks for being my motivation ;)!

Tenary ) : Another new reader !!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome !!! Thanks so much for your encouragement. Don't worry about reading my responses to other reviewers – I usually only read author's reviews to my response if I leave any. I know the general opinion of the readers is that Tsukasa is that he is too "tame" in this story. I have a few reasons for it which I will slowly reveal in this story. For fear of accidentally giving the plot away, I will state the "safe" one first. The Tsukasa I'm writing about is an adult and no longer a teenager. I believe that when one steps into the working world, the trials and tribulations will take the rough edges of one's character and adds maturity to one's character. After being exposed to the commercial world for so many years, I thought Tsukasa would be more "tame" or have better control over himself. There is another main reason which will probably be provided in the next chapter.

sweetpeakit: Hi hi! Good to hear from you and please don't apologise! Thanks so much for your kind and encouraging comments !!! I do feel rather apologetic towards the true romantics that read my stories, however, because I think there are too many harsh realities revealed and my stories aren't exactly the sweet, fluffy type.

polabear: So glad you like the last chapter. I hope things are snowballing in this chapter as well ;)! Yes, Tsukasa was rather tame in his reaction – partly because he was in shock as well! I hope this chapter is up to expectations as well … …

vickii: Hi hi !! I guess we are dealing with a more mature Tsukasa here and there were a couple of reasons (please see my response to Tenary). You're right about him not recognising Akira. The reason being that they were teenagers when they studied together. Also, he wasn't exactly looking at Akira being too flustered by what he walked in on.

thefrustratedwriter: Wow thanks so much for your information! Definitely helps A LOT !!! Will definitely incorporate some of the info in future chapters. Thanks again – really appreciate it!

just a reader: I'm so glad that you found the chapter humorous. Love it when I make my readers laugh or cry ;)! And I do so apologise for the late update!!!

electrohisa: Sorry about making Rui miserable. I think you'll find he's even more miserable in this chapter! I blame it on my masochistic tendencies.

Frozenyogurt: Yes, I know Tsukasa's reaction seems pretty tame. So sorry I'm really a lazy git so would you please read my response to Tenary where I wrote the explanation for his tameness? /turning red/ So sorry again! ;) And I don't know if I really qualify as being a Rui fan, but I like his character more than Tsukasa's in HYD so that's probably a … yes?


	15. The Indecent Proposal

Author's Note: This time, I think this atrociously late update is beyond an apology. However, I must really, really apologise for this, especially to all my loyal readers out there. I was amazed and touched when I did not receive any hate mails, but lots of support instead. I realised that I should never have started this story – not at this point of time in my life when I'm struggling with so much work (I haven't had time to even visit this website to read other stories). I managed to squeeze out this chapter coz of the Easter holidays.

Again, a most heartfelt thank you to all my reviewers for your patience and for hanging in there despite my horrendously late updates. For your kindness, patience and understanding, I promise that this story will be completed. I treasure every review and your support continues to motivate me as always. Having said that, please do not misunderstand that if I do not write, it means that I am waiting for more reviews prior to completing a chapter. I would never do that to my loyal readers. Because I am anxious to post this chapter, I will reply your comments next time, but many, many thanks to:

Piglet, karashacket, X-Zai, CM, just a reader, .: Stacey :., electrohisa, catmum56, sweetpeakit, kensingtonkid, CURRY, Rui and especially Zen Nat. I have read your comments carefully, taken the suggestions to heart, and I deeply appreciate your support.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rui: You are a hopeless incompetent.

Sheen: Me?

Rui: rolling eyes Do you really think I would ever address myself as such?

Sheen: Not really – I mean you aren't really hopeless or incompetent are you?

Rui: Was there any doubt about my intellect or capabilities?

Sheen: Urm … … not that I know of. However, you were the one that brought up this issue … …

Rui: I give up! Talking to you is a waste of my breath.

Sheen: to herself Now, Soujirou is right. I really should listen to him more often.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap of story to date:

Tsukushi's parents died in a car accident and she was left to bring up her younger brother who was diagnosed with kidney problems. She bumps into Rui (a gigolo) and Tsukasa. She has certain feelings for the former but is blissfully unaware of his profession. On the other hand, Tsukasa is attracted to the feisty Tsukushi and hires her as his personal assistant after taking over the firm she works in. Tragedy strikes when Tsukushi is informed that her brother's illness is terminal and there is a need for an expensive kidney transplant. Because of financial difficulties, Tsukushi is forced to moonlight as a dancer in a club. Part of her duties, unfortunately, includes entertaining VIPs.

Both Rui and Tsukasa discover Tsukushi's part-time job and react differently, the former with sympathy whilst the latter becomes jealously. As events unfold, the truth about Rui's profession comes to light, however, this only serves to make their relationship closer. On the other hand, a series of events lead to Tsukasa misunderstanding the nature of Tsukushi's role in entertaining the clients and she becomes subject to his fits of jealously. In the meantime, Tsukasa also finds out that one of his best friends – Soujirou is having an affair with a gigolo (Akira) whom he claims to be in love with. He is also pressured into continuing a loveless marriage with Shigeru in order to support the merger of their parents' businesses.

Last chapter:

Rui's past is revealed as he stops a desperate Tsukushi from committing the same error as his father did – to take out a loan from loan sharks. His façade cracks for a moment as he comforts Tsukushi and reveals that his feelings for her are more than brotherly. However, he pulls back in time and explains to an upset Tsukushi that they can never be.

Tsukasa is under pressure to reveal his true marital status to the world and at the same time struggles with his feelings for Tsukushi.

Tsukushi is propositioned and waylaid by a "prospective client" and a furious Tsukasa steps in to save her … …

Chapter 14 – The Indecent Proposal

He sat at the table furthest from the stage nursing his lukewarm drink, a lonely figure shrouded in darkness, his eyes glued to one particular figure on the stage. A sardonic smile twisted his lips as he imagined the reaction of his parents and his few friends if they could see him now. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever expected that he, the great Doumyouji Tsukasa, would be driven to acting practically like a love-lorn idiot, hiding in a corner and obsessing over a girl from afar. An extremely ordinary girl at that. However, since no Doumyouji could ever be an idiot, tautologically he was not one and would never be.

Tsukasa took a sip and grimaced at the medicinal taste of the warm liquid as it burned a path down his throat, warming his gullet. Placing the glass aside, he beckoned to a waiter who had mysteriously appeared the moment he had turned around and ordered six shots of vodka. At the end of each dance, he silently glanced at the stage before downing the liquid. Although he would never admit it, it was his own way of saying goodbye to his dreams of being with her and of wallowing in his own misery of becoming yet again a victim of his parents' schemes. It was time to let her go – not that he ever had her to start with. By the close of the performance, there were eight empty shot glasses on the table. However, he was still relatively clear headed, having only been slightly affected by the amount of alcohol that he had consumed.

For the first time, his temper failed to be roused and he watched with an emotion akin to resignation as Tsukushi and her colleagues joined the group of politicians who had been sitting nearest the stage. He watched quietly as she headed for the toilets, a frown only ceasing his forehead when he noticed one of the politicians staring after her gently swaying hips with a lustful glint in his eyes – a look that any male would be well acquainted with. Tsukasa tried to convince himself that he was only being paranoid when the same guy made his way to the toilets a short while later. However, the feeling of unease refused to leave especially when the guy did not return after what he deemed to be a reasonable time period.

Unable to ignore the persistent voice in his head any longer, Tsukusa stood up and took off in the same direction, resolving to keep out of sight to avoid a "chance" meeting with Tsukushi. As he walked past a row of rooms near the corridor, he thought that he heard the sound of Tsukushi's voice and went to investigate. The first two rooms were empty. As he was about the step into the third room, the rumble of a male voice made him pause.

"… to you. 20,000 - that's my final offer." His legs suddenly felt like lead as an unfamiliar feeling of dread uncoiled in his stomach. Somehow, he managed those last few steps that led him into the room. For a moment, he felt almost light-headed with shock as his eyes took in the scene that was playing out in front of him.

Tsukushi's head was tilted back with a (passionate?) dazed expression in her eyes, and she was making no move to stop the perverted politician who had one hand under her skirt and was fondling her breast with the other as he sucked greedily at her neck. The blood in his veins turned into ice as his brain tried to process the images. A single, possessive thought flashed through his mind, rousing him from his state of paralysis. 'SHE'S MINE.' And then, a fury greater than anything he had ever known consumed him … …

Tsukasa flexed his bruised right hand, the pain a reminder of the satisfying crunch and the feel of bones breaking under his knuckles. The fat slob was out cold even before his limp body hit the floor. Now that the idiot was taken care of, there was one issue more he had to settle. He glanced first at his watch and then shifted his unseeing gaze to the passing scenery. His jaw clenched when he realised that time was running out and he was still no closer to resolving his dilemma … …

Tsukushi remained silent as she sat beside Tsukasa in the limousine. Her face was pale and her eyes a little fearful as she snuck quick peeks at the terse, brooding figure that occupied the opposite corner of the vehicle. Ever since he had knocked out the sleaze bag with a single punch and dragged her out of the club, she had not made a single sound except for the involuntary squeak she had emitted when he picked her up bodily and slung her into the limousine before climbing in next to her. The exceptionally grim expression on his face and the tautness of his jaw as he sat there gave him the appearance of a man struggling with a tough decision. She wisely decided to hold her tongue. The car finally stopped in front of a grand estate.

"Out," was the only word Tsukasa bit out when he stepped out of the car as his chauffeur held the door open for them. She scrambled out immediately and then had to half jog to match his swift strides.

When an elderly man dressed neatly in a suit appeared in front of them, he barked out an order gesturing in her direction, "let Ms Makino freshen up and then send her to the library in fifteen minutes." He stepped past her and vanished into the house.

"Please follow me, Ms Makino," the butler bowed politely and she followed him without protest as they strode down countless corridors. The entire place was a huge maze. Tsukushi would have marvelled at the beauty and elegance of the house and its contents if she had not been more than a little hurt and extremely confused by Tsukasa's strange behaviour, especially his exceptionally callous treatment of her. He was surely not blaming her for getting attacked by Mr Yamada was he?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

With one gulp, Tsukasa downed the glass of brandy, feeling the fiery liquid burn a path down his throat. He would have to be half drunk to muster up sufficient courage to carry out the plan that he had finally decided on. He closed his mind to the many doubts and uncertainties that was plaguing him as he hardened his heart and steeled his resolve. Picturing a familiar face, he firmly reminded himself that he was far from being the one and only person guilty of doing such a thing. Darn, there were millions of men who were also guilty of the same … … action … …

"Come in, Tama," he was pouring himself another glass when a crisp knock was heard at the door. His butler entered with a low bow.

"Ms Makino is ready."

"Send her in."

He looked up when she entered and his breath caught at how lovely and extremely innocent she looked in a simple white flowing dress that seemed to be floating around her ankles, in spite of the somewhat disgruntled expression on her face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

His study was designed to be almost an enlarged replica of his office. Or perhaps it was the other way round. Tsukasa had taken off his jacket and his tie was hanging loose around his neck as he leaned against a huge oak desk, holding a glass half-filled with some dark liquid. He was looking rather ruggedly handsome and Tsukushi was immediately annoyed with herself for noticing this particular irrelevant fact.

"What on earth are you trying … …" Tsukushi began heatedly but her voice wavered and died away when her eyes met his. There was some strange emotion blazing in those dark eyes that terrified her. Somehow, she sensed that he was barely holding onto his self-control. "Mr Domyouji?" she asked weakly, backing cautiously away when he closed the distance between them with a few long strides. For the second time in the same night, she found herself trapped between the wall and another masculine body. Her knees went weak when she found herself staring up into dark, hungry eyes – eyes belonging to a predator.

"I want you." Her body went rigid at the words that left his mouth and his low, husky tone. The burning look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. What was it with men and their hormones tonight? Was it a full moon or something?

"What … …" Tsukushi's protest was cut short when his lips came crushing down on hers. Her struggles gradually stopped as those hot lips moved urgently over hers, stroking and melding her lips to his. She was shaking when he finally broke the kiss, her breathing as uneven as his, her eyes cloudy and unfocused.

"Can just anyone's kisses do this to you?" He snarled. "Can anyone else make you feel like this?" His harsh words cleared the haze from her mind and she stared at him dumbly as she tried to catch her breath. She shrank away from him instinctively when he made to kiss her again. Looking at her fearful wide eyes, he cursed and violently shoved away from the wall. Muttering under his breath, Tsukasa paced the length of the room for a few seconds before stopping in front of her. Raking his hand through his unruly mop of curls, he took in a deep calming breath. When he looked at her again, the fire in his eyes had been replaced by a blankness that she found even more terrifying.

"I have a proposition for you." Tsukushi found that the sound of his voice devoid of any emotion sent shivers down her spine. "I want you. Exclusively." He ignored her startled gasp and sudden pallor as he continued calmly, "you will stop working at the Den and you will stop seeing those men. You will only have one client in future – myself."

Misunderstanding the reason behind the outraged expression on her face, he elaborated, "of course I will pay you well. Why sell yourself for a miserly 20,000? I will make sure you have comfortable accommodations in your own name, your own transport, presents and a generous monthly allowance. You will never want for anything. I am not a tight-fisted man, you will discover." He paused as his eyes hardened, "however, I have my own conditions. I want you in my bed, willingly. And you will give yourself to no other from now on." He glanced at his watch. "I will give you half an hour to think about it and you can ask the butler to get me if you decide sooner." Having completed his speech, Tsukasa walked out of the study, leaving a shell-shocked Tsukushi behind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukasa headed straight for the mini-bar the moment he stepped into his bedroom and poured himself a stiff drink. The first unpleasant task was over. He winced as he remembered the strained silence in the room and Tsukushi's shock at his proposal. Well, the ball was now in her court. He had to continue with the next part of the plan – the part that was actually beyond his control. Squaring his shoulders, he hit a button on his mobile. The ringing tone grated on his nerves.

"Hello?"

He silently took a deep breath and then simply said, "I'm going through with it."

"Sorry? Who is this? Tsukasa?" The other person was startled.

"Yes," he growled. "I'm calling my parents next."

"Did I actually hear you say that you are going through with it?"

"Yes." He bit out. Damn, was she deaf?

"Are you sure? You can't change your mind once the announcement is made, you know."

"Yes, stop your nagging woman! I know what I'm doing." He hung up as he tried to ignore the one question that persisted in his head - did he really know what he was doing? He resolutely pressed another number.

"Kaeda Doumyouji speaking."

"It's Tsukasa."

There was a pause and Mrs Doumyoji's voice was wary when she spoke again, "what is the matter now, Tsukasa?"

He said through gritted teeth, "you can go ahead with the announcement at tonight."

"Was there any doubt that we wouldn't?" There was genuine surprise in her voice.

"No, goodnight MOTHER," he snapped his phone shut. Although he knew it was a futile and childish gesture, he picked up his empty glass and flung it with all his strength at the furthest wall, feeling strangely gleeful when it shattered into a thousand pieces. As he got up to get another glass, he could not help but feel that what he was doing was wrong. However, he had to admit that he wanted Tsukushi – badly. And in his own way, he would be placing her under his protection and she would be safe from other men. Silencing the nagging voice of his conscience, he poured himself another drink. Now, there was nothing further for him to do but drink himself half into oblivion as he waited for Tsukushi's decision … ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi stared at the door as it closed behind him, pale and numb with shock. The tick-ticking sound of the clock seemed extraordinarily loud in the silence of the study. Think, Tsukushi, she told herself, think. However, her brain was a complete blank.

When the little wheels in her head finally cooperated and started churning again, her first lucid thought to refuse Tsukasa's offer was accompanied by a rush of self-righteous anger. How could that bastard have such a low opinion of her or even thought that she would have sunk so low? Then, the image of Souta's pallid, thin face, the looming deadline and the huge amount of money that she still needed to gather for his medical bills came to mind. Her shoulders slumped as she sank onto the floor, her bravado completely leaving her as she recalled Rui's last words, _"… also, you should save yourself in case you need it as a last resort … …" _

As a last resort … … the words kept reverberating in her brain. Biting her lip, Tsukushi had to admit that she was running out of options. Hugging herself, she shuddered when she recalled Yamada's lecherous expression and his encroaching hands. There was absolutely no comparison between how violated and repulsed she had felt from his advances, and the uneasiness she had felt when Tsukasa embraced her. If she really had to take this final drastic step, everything pointed to Tsukasa as the ideal candidate. He had made it clear that he was unwilling to share her with anyone else. Yes, to be at the beck and call of the insufferably arrogant man would be quite unbearable. However, the alternative – to sleep with a trial of slimeballs like Yamada, which was what some of her colleagues had been doing - was unthinkable.

Tsukushi realised that she did not have a choice, that she never really had one to start with. There was no way she could come up with the astronomical sum given her circumstances, and the solution to all her problems had just been presented to her. Yet her ethics and moral standards protested vehemently against this path of action, refusing to let her degrade herself in such a demeaning way. She had never dreamt of being anyone's mistress being exceptionally conservative and idealistic, and the very thought of it turned her stomach. She had always believed in love and in marriage. Her hands clenched themselves tightly into fists.

Tsukuasa … … The pain of betrayal that flooded her being was sharp as she thought of the person offering this "solution" to her. She had never expected that someone whom she had looked up to (in spite of his ill-temper) and to a certain extent trusted would have been capable of such a thing, especially not him. She had believed in his honestly and integrity and the bitterness of her disappointment was hard to swallow … … Also, there was Rui ... … Tsukushi quickly blocked out any thoughts of him and the excruciating pain that came with them. Rui could not do anything for her and she refused to let him make any sacrifices on her behalf. He owed her nothing and she could not afford to allow him to cloud her decision. Lifting her head wearily, she glanced at the hands of the clock, her heart throbbing in time with the steady ticking as she counted down the minutes and seconds to her doom … …


	16. Lost Rating R

Updated 12th July 2005 AN: Finally got off my lazy ass and replied the last set of comments for chapt 15! Pls scroll to the end … …

Author's Note: I have to confess I don't even dare to look at the date when I last updated. I am sooooooooo soooooooo sorry and I really, really am sooooooooo thankful to all of you loyal readers out there who have generously withheld any word of reproach, which is admittedly well and truly deserved. The only thing I could do to repay your kind and constantly encouraging comments is to write a longer chapter than usual. I took the opportunity of writing this story when I caught a cold under the pretext that I should naturally be less productive with a mild flu (which is not true of course ;) ! But it is a good excuse for taking a break and writing a new chapter though!).

As always, I need to thank all my wonderful reviewers for your kind reviews, for your patience and understanding. I have read every single review carefully and taken them to heart. As I am anxious to get this chapter out as soon as possible, please forgive my tardiness again and to my dear reviewers – thank you more than I can say :

X-Zai, swtangel, Ming-Chan (thanks sooo much for your kind review! I can't tell you how motivating it was …), polabear, Lian, just a teen, I-Smiles-U, sonydjsnmix, Zen Nat (wow, thanks again for all your thoughts!), mike, kimmers11, .: Stacey :. (it was soooo heartwarming to see your review, thanks for sticking with me for the ride J !), Sunigirl (thanks!), kensingtonkid (so good to see you!), sweetpeakit (oh dear, is the plot too disappointing? J), KyouFan17, curdled-milk (You totally made my day – if my stories were half as though provoking and interesting as your comments, I would be one happy camper. Thanks so much!), Thread-Spool (thanks so much for all your comments! I really enjoyed reading them!), Dangerously Sweet.

I really hope I didn't miss anyone out and thank you so much for all the encouragement. I deeply appreciate all your comments and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rui (with his lip curling in disdain): So what is all this pretense about being ill?

Sheen (purposely sniffing and coughing loudly): What do you mean "pretense"? I am sick.

Rui (rolling eyes): Yes, you are so sick that you can bounce around and whip out new chapters that you have been putting off for months? (arches an eyebrow) Yeah, a real farce of being sick.

Sheen (to herself): Darn, and I thought I was alone when I did all that aerobics.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap of story to date:

Tsukushi's parents died in a car accident and she was left to bring up her younger brother who was diagnosed with kidney problems. She bumps into Rui (a gigolo) and Tsukasa. She has certain feelings for the former but is blissfully unaware of his profession. On the other hand, Tsukasa is attracted to the feisty Tsukushi and hires her as his personal assistant after taking over the firm she works in. Tragedy strikes when Tsukushi is informed that her brother's illness is terminal and there is a need for an expensive kidney transplant. Because of financial difficulties, Tsukushi is forced to moonlight as a dancer in a club. Part of her duties, unfortunately, includes entertaining VIPs.

Both Rui and Tsukasa discover Tsukushi's part-time job and react differently, the former with sympathy whilst the latter becomes jealously. As events unfold, the truth about Rui's profession comes to light and his tragic past is revealed to Tsukushi, however, this only serves to make their relationship closer. In time, his façade cracks and he expresses his more than brotherly feelings for Tsukushi, but tells her that they can never be.

On the other hand, a series of events lead to Tsukasa misunderstanding the nature of Tsukushi's role in entertaining the clients and she becomes subject to his fits of jealously. In the meantime, Tsukasa also finds out that one of his best friends – Soujirou is having an affair with a gigolo (Akira) whom he claims to be in love with. He is also pressured into continuing a loveless marriage with Shigeru in order to support the merger of their parents' businesses. His misunderstanding worsens when he rescues Tsukushi from being propositioned by a "prospective client".

Last chapter:

After "rescuing" Tsukushi from the client, a furious Tsukasa drives her to his estate. After an internal struggle, he cracks and offers Tsukushi an indecent proposal to be his mistress as a solution to both their problems – her need for money and his obsession with her. Tsukushi is left to make her final decision and as he waits for her, Tsukasa finally calls his mother and consents to an "announcement" being made … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 15 – Lost

A polite knock on the door sent Tsukushi to her feet as her heart was instantly filled with dread. However, the door swung open only to reveal the elderly butler.

"Ms Makino, I believe it's almost time for your appointment with Mr Doumyouji. I will bring you to him if you would please follow me." He bowed slightly and held the door open for her as she nodded and stepped past him into the corridor. She had to suppress the sudden urge to burst into hysterical laughter at his unfailingly polite and formal manner when he closed the door quietly behind her, his body still bent in the slight bow.

Tsukushi wondered wildly for a moment if this dignified old gentleman knew of the manner of "business" that his young master was intending to conduct with her, and whether his almost solicitous treatment of her would change if he did. With a mental shake of her head, she dispelled that naïve thought immediately. It was impossible that an incredibly wealthy businessman of Tsukasa's standing would not have at least a dozen mistresses tucked away in all corners of the world. However, she had to admire his ability to be discreet about his numerous affairs and maintain a low profile in spite of the relentless paparazzi.

She realised that she was trying hard not to think about what was to come as their footsteps echoed hollowly in the empty passageway. However, with every faltering step, her heart grew steadily heavier. It only seemed all too soon when she found herself standing in front of the increasingly familiar oak door. The old man knocked politely twice on the door before pulling it open and announcing, "Ms Makino is here, sir."

There was a pause before Tsukasa's deep voice growled, "send her in. I'll ring when I need you."

"Yes, sir."

Before Tsukushi knew what had happened, she was gently but firmly pushed into the room. Her knees were shaking and her heart was thudding violently against her ribs as she kept keep her head lowered and her eyes firmly fixed on the intricate design of the carpet. There was a terse silence in the room.

"Your decision." Tsukushi almost leapt out of her skin when Tsukasa's deep baritone came from the spot right next to her. In her distracted state, she had not observed him slowly making his way to her. Her head jerked up and her heart almost stilled when they met his dark gaze in a carefully maintained poker face. She swallowed nervously as her throat suddenly went dry.

"I … I have a …" Her trembling lips formed the words, but only a few unintelligible sounds escaped from her throat.

"I do not lip read," his expression was now almost bored as he turned away and poured himself another brandy and started sipping it slowly, as if he did not have a single care in the world. His blasé attitude brought on a rush of anger and Dutch courage that succeeded in loosening her tongue.

"I have a request," much to Tsukushi's relief her voice was actually steady. To her anger and utter humiliation, Tsukasa's upper lip curled in disdain as he raised a single sardonic eyebrow.

"So, what do you want?" Tsukasa drawled out as his body seemed to relax. "No wait," he stopped her before she could speak as he pulled out a document that he had hastily amended during his wait. "Let me tell you first what I have prepared for you in case our requests coincide." He proceeded to list the accommodations that he would be providing for her and her brother, the hired help, the cars, the generous allowance and an almost unlimited credit at a large number of stores. He observed her heightened colour and a most suspicious moisture in her eyes at the end of his speech. He figured that she was probably overwhelmed by his generosity.

Tsukushi clenched her hand into fits and tried not to erupt as the self-satisfied bastard continued listing the assets that he will be paying her for her services. Humiliation was burning through her entire being and she only endured the ordeal by focusing on the thought that this was the only way to save her brother. She wanted to sink through the floor with shame when she realised that her request still had to be made. After a couple of attempts, she managed to say in a rather strangled voice, "that is most generous of you. However, I'm afraid I need a rather large sum of money upfront. You can deduct it subsequently from my allowance."

"How much do you need?" His eyebrows rose at the sum of money that was mentioned. Tsukushi's heart was in her throat and there was an almost pleading look in her eyes as she stared at him, waiting for his response.

It was considerable amount although definitely well within his means, and it was not considered unreasonable in such cases to be asked for a large sum upfront prior to the provision of any services. However, Tsukasa could not help but feel a sharp pang of bitter disappointment and an emotion akin to disgust that for all her apparent innocence, Tsukushi was no better than one of the common streetwalkers in striking a hard bargain for her body. He caught the unspoken plea in her eyes and silently pulled out his cheque book and a pen. Within moments he was done.

"I also have some requests," he said as he tore out the cheque and replaced his cheque book. "This arrangement will continue until there is mutual consent to terminate. And remember that you have willingly consented to this and will keep to your side of the bargain." At her nod, he added two lines to the document and rang the bell for his butler.

"You will read this document in his presence and you will sign here," Tsukasa pointed to a space under his signature. "You can start reading now."

With trembling fingers, Tsukushi accepted the pen from Tsukasa and tried to concentrate on the words that were swimming before her eyes. She gathered that the gist of the document referred to her being a "paid companion" to Tsukasa, her willingness to undertake her duties, her remuneration and benefits which had been outlined by Tsukasa, and the last termination condition that Tsukasa had added. Her hand was shaking so badly that she barely managed to sign on the dotted line. Then the pen was whisked from her fingers and the butler was signing the document as a witness. A copy of the contract and the cheque was placed in her hands. She found herself staring wide eyed at the sum written clearly on the cheque numbly. She had achieved her goal at last, but at what price?

"You may return to your quarters, I will not need your services for the rest of the night." She raised her head in disbelief only to see the retreating back of the butler and realise with a sinking heart that Tsukasa had not been speaking to her. She stiffened as two large hands landed on her shoulders and she was pulled back against a hard chest. She froze when one hand lifted her hair from the nape of her neck and a pair of warm lips started nuzzling the back of her neck. After a few moments, there was a muffled curse before the lips and hard presence behind her were abruptly removed.

"Can you relax for goodness sake?" She jumped at the frustration in Tsukasa's voice. He swore again when he saw how jittery she was. He strode to his bar and poured another glass of brandy.

"Drink this," he commanded as he placed the glass against Tsukushi's lips. Ignoring her grimace at the medicinal taste, he forced her to swallow its contents. The fiery liquid burned a path down her gullet, leaving a pleasant warmth in its trail. Without any further words, Tsukasa took her hand and pulled her out of the room down another corridor.

He opened another of the nondescript doors after they climbed two set of stairs and Tsukushi found herself in a huge room that was evidently his bedroom. There was a huge desk at one corner of the room, a huge TV and stereo set, and a couch. However, her attention was fixed on the huge king-size bed in the middle of the room with what looked like satin sheets of a dark colour that was difficult to distinguish in the dim lighting. Her heart started racing as she stared at the bed, the dreamlike quality of the night's events suddenly becoming all too real. As she stood there motionless, something silky was suddenly thrust into her hands and she was pushed towards another door.

"This is the bathroom. I expect you would want to change into something more comfortable. If you take more than ten minutes, I'm coming in to get you," Tsukasa left with the parting shot and Tsukushi found herself standing in the most luxurious bathroom she had even seen in her life. There was even a spa and a mirror span the entire length of one wall.

Looking down, her hands started shaking when she realised that she was holding onto a piece of lacy lingerie and a miniscule throng. Almost on autopilot, Tsukushi started washing up and brushing her hair and teeth. She debated on putting on any makeup and simply sprayed a bit of perfume before slipping into the little scrap of material that clung to her almost non-existent curves and barely managed to cover up anything vital. With a sigh of relief, she pulled on the huge bathrobe that she found behind the door. Barely managing to hold back hysterical laughter, she looked at the comic pale faced girl who was almost buried in the bulky bathrobe that trailed behind her like a cape when she moved. She carefully folded her clothes and left them on a shelf together with her purse that contained the precious cheque and contract. Realising that she was simply procrastinating, she decided that it was time to face the music before Tsukasa got too impatient and made good his threat of coming in for her. Tsukushi took in a deep breath and kept her mind carefully blank as she opened the door and stepped out on knees that felt as though they would be giving way any moment.

He was leaning against the bar with his shirt unbuttoned all the way down his chest, pouring champagne from an opened bottle into two wine glasses. At the sound of the opening door, his head shot up and Tsukushi sucked in a sudden breath at the hunger in his eyes as they fell on her. For a moment they widened in surprise as he took in her attire before his mouth twisted in wry amusement.

"Thwarted at every single attempt," there was a trace of humour in his voice as he toasted her mockingly, "only you Tuskushi have been able to achieve that … Come here." There last words were spoken with an authority that she did not dare defy.

"Have a drink with me," he handed her one of the glasses and she took a sip. It was surprisingly sweet and tasted delicious. Unaware of its potency she drank it all up. He refilled her glass and she emptied it again before putting it down. The alcohol hit her bloodstream as her head grew heavy and her sense dulled. This time, she almost did not register his hands untying her bathrobe and pushing it off her shoulders.

She heard his sharp intake of breath and looked up to see his eyes darkening with a certain emotion that sent shivers down her spine as they devoured her creamy white flesh that was barely covered by the red lace. Before her sluggish body had time to react, she was crushed against him in an iron-like grip and his lips were on hers, firmly moulding the contours of her lips to his. The shock of the sudden intimate contact and the hardness that pressed insistently against her stomach was enough to sober her up. He took advantage of her startled gasp to slip his tongue between her parted lips to taste her – she tasted of the sweet champagne that they had just drank. His hands gradually grew more unruly and as he begin to explore her body. His mouth had moved down her jaw and he was nuzzling her neck when one of his hands slid up her stomach and closed daringly over her barely covered breast. Although he felt her jerk, he continued to stroke the soft flesh as his thumb rubbed repeatedly against the hardening nipple, whilst the other anchored her hips firmly to his as he ground against her. A lazy, satisfied smile appeared on his lips as he looked at her dazed expression.

With another tender yet demanding kiss, he commanded, "say you love me, sweetheart." Those words were like a splash of cold water and succeeded in partially dispelling the sexual haze that Tsukasa had woven around Tsukushi. He felt her entire body tensing at his request. With a slight frown, Tsukasa pulled back a little to observe Tsukushi better before he repeated in a harsher tone, "say you love me."

This was not part of the bargain, her brain was screaming in protest. You demanded for my loyalty and for my body, but you never demanded for my heart. I would not have agreed otherwise, could not have agreed otherwise. It would completely destroy me if I loved you but you only lusted after me. Her lips parted but she could not force the lie out as a beloved face came to mind.

Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi as she remained silent, refusing to say those words that he longed so much to hear from her. For a moment, there was panic on her face, then her thoughts seemed to turn inward and the panic was replaced by a gentle look in her eyes. His face hardened and the almost tender light in his eyes disappeared as his gaze turned glacier. Jealousy burned like acid through his veins when he realised that she was probably thinking of another of her lovers. For the first time that night, he was rough with her as he grabbed her chin forcefully and turned her face to his. Her eyes widened in shock as she was rudely awaken from her daydreams.

"I don't care how many lovers you have brought to your bed previously," he lied through gritted teeth, ignoring her suddenly look of shock and outrage. "However, in future there will only be me. And I will make sure you do not forget that it is me who is in your bed." Her blood turned to ice at the dangerous tone in his voice and the glitter in his eyes as he reached for her. There was a sound of tearing fabric followed by a loud snap and her lingerie was suddenly on the floor in two pieces, together with the small scrap of material that passed for a throng. Her startled cry was muffled by his lips and she tried to frantically cover her nude body as he picked her up easily and dropped her onto the bed. She scrambled to pull the covers over herself as he quickly shrugged off his clothes before climbing onto the bed. Within moments, he had flung the covers off and she shrank before the predatory gleam in his eyes. Before she had time to blink, she found herself held tightly against a hard masculine body as his mouth ravished hers and he gradually acquainted himself with every inch of her body … …

In his semi-conscious state he realised that there was something different this morning before his eyes flew open and he came awake with a jolt. His brows furrowed when he observed the dim light that was filtering through the window and glanced at the clock. It was already 6am. For a moment he wondered why his alarm did not go off at the usual 5.30am and why his body was aching slightly as it usually did after a good workout, then he realised that there was something or rather someone in bed with him. Glancing down, his eyes softened when he spotted the slight figure huddled under the covers that he had pulled over them before finally falling asleep after the last passionate clinch. Dark brown shoulder length hair lay tousled on his pillows and one corner of the covers had slid down, exposing a slender white shoulder and part of her bare back. Bending down, he placed a light kiss on the smooth skin, not realising how telling the tender gesture was, before quietly slipping from the bed and replacing the covers over her. The movement brought him near her face and he could see traces of dried tears on the cheek that was facing him. His heart clenched painfully and he hesitated for an instance before hardening his heart as he stood up resolutely and walked into the bathroom.

He strode over to the porcelain bowl to relieve his aching bladder, pondering over the mystery of her tears and wondering if he had been overly rough with her after all … … his thoughts were interrupted when he looked down and noticed the reddish brown stains on himself that looked strangely like dried blood. One of them came off his body when he touched it and he brought it closer to his face. The coppery smell of blood was faint but still distinct. He watched the brown stain dissolve into a reddish stain when he wiped his finger on a damp towel. It was blood. Given the part of him that was stained with blood that was obviously not his, it could only mean one of three things – that Tsukushi was having her period (which he discounted immediately knowing that it was not true), that he had hurt her very badly (which he also discounted knowing that he had been eager but not that rough), or that she had been a virgin … …

His entire thought process screeched to a sudden halt as the single thought hit him as he tried but failed to reconcile this new evidence of Tsukushi's innocence with the last image he had of her – still skimpily clad in her revealing costume as the oily bastard tried to proposition her. When his mind finally started functioning again, thoughts and memories from last night raced furiously through his head, trying to make up for the temporary shutdown … the way she had instinctively shrank away at first from his touches almost in spite of herself … the tension in her body when his lips and hands covered her chest … the way she jerked and a startled cry escaped from her lips when his hand boldly moved down her stomach and finally caressed her intimately … … He realised that what he had deemed in his blind prejudice to be subsequently eager responses to his advances had been the uncontrollable, instinctive reactions of a totally unschooled innocent at being touched for the very first time.

With a groan, he sank down onto the toilet seat as he held his head in his hands, remembering the straightforward manner with which he had gone about to seduce and arouse her, not holding anything back and expecting her body to quickly response to the usual stimulus. The poor girl had probably been overwhelmed by the sensations and being treated in such an efficient manner. He winced as he recalled his initial enthusiasm when he first plunged into heaven. She had been so hot and so tight … so exquisitely tight … the wavering cry that was torn from her lips and the way her back arched as her hips bucked helplessly against his as he rocked against her … He had thought that she was experiencing the same pleasure, only to realise now with dawning horror that it had to be intense pain. He had been so gone that nothing else had registered with him and he had not realised that it was her first time. And then he had taken her again and again, wrung cry after cry from her helpless body until she finally shuddered violently in his arms and then practically fallen unconscious … …

Tsukasa felt himself turning cold with horror when he went further back down memory lane and recalled the insults that he had thrown at her. "… …I have a proposition for you. I want you. Exclusively. You will stop working at the Den and you will stop seeing those men. You will only have one client in future – myself … …" "Of course I will pay you well. Why sell yourself for a miserly $20,000?" "I don't care how many lovers you have brought to your bed previously … However, in future there will only be me. And I will make sure you do not forget that it is me who is in your bed … …"

All the time she had been innocent. He had tainted that innocence, forcing her to sleep with a married man. He had not thought that it would matter to her then, but now he realised that she would probably hate him if she knew. Yet his mind reminded him that he did not really force her – she came with a price. However, why did she agree to sleep with him for money? It went against everything he had known of her before the so-called hard facts after which he had rationally convinced himself that he had been totally mistaken about her. Finding the atmosphere suddenly extremely oppressive, Tsukasa showered as quickly as he could, threw on a new suit and left the house, eager to find some answers. Reaching for his phone as soon as he stepped into his car, he dialled a familiar number.

"What may I do for you, Mr Doumyouji?"

"I need you to find out something for me. Why would she possibly be in need of a huge sum of money?"

The other party understood his strange request immediately, "I call you back as soon as I have the answer." The phone was disconnected and Tsukasa drove distractedly to his office, not knowing what to think or what to hope for.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dangerously Sweet: Thanks so much for your encouragement and I'm really glad you like this story!

Thread-Spool: Wow, thanks so much for leaving so many comments for the different chapters. Let me proceed to answer them.

7 and 9 – glad you enjoyed the yaoi! I guess the manga always has Soujirou and Akira fooling around and teasing couples by pretending to act like them. I was just thinking – how if they were both sexually repressed and this was the only way that they could indulge in … er hm … their fantasies? ;)

10 – When you mentioned about the chapters getting shorter and shorter, I tried to go back to check the length of each chapter, but I actually didn't know how to manoeuvre my way around the "new" log in. However, from memory, I think it was getting gradually longer?

11-15 – Ah I can see the Doumyouji-fan in your surfacing ;)! Wonder how you will take the T&T combination in this chapter then? I guess that's always a question lurking in everyone's mind. Will the prudish and exceptionally moral Tsukushi succumb and take the easy way out? To me (or at least I tried to hopefully portray this in the story as well) this is not the easy way out for Tsukushi. This is the only way out … …

kensingtonkid:Thanks so much for this incredibly long and heartwarming review ! Extremely sad and emotional? Wow thanks so much – I guess that was the overall effect I was trying to achieve especially in POV ! What if Rui's life did not fall apart? I would think he would probably be a lot more like Tsukasa and Soujirou, unless he had the guts to break away from his family business and become a musician. That thought is worth contemplating. Perhaps another story in future ;)? Just kidding – I think it'll be great if I could finish this asap!

Curdled-milk: I actually took some time off to carefully reread all your comments and to ponder over them. Your insight (which is obvious in all your stories) again takes the cake. I find it really humbling to see someone who writes as brilliantly as you taking notice of this … …

11 – the tormented Rui – I think it's my bias that makes me want to torment him and make everyone feel sorry for him. Like you say – bully the strong and silent type (although I agree that he's not exactly THAT strong or silent in the manga). I guess looking at all 4 boys, Rui does fit in the role of a tragic figure more easily than Tsukasa, and he appears to be more interested in Tsukushi than either of the two playboys. Or perhaps because he is meant to be a musician, he just comes across as being more sensitive and the type to fall into a deep depression. Again, my bully instincts kicking in – no point in making miserable people who would just quickly recover and brush the moment aside or continuously put a brave face to it (e.g. Soujirou and Akira).

12 – I find in life that some of the worst times are when you suddenly find yourself in the most compromising situations and the only way to get out of it is if others would simply trust you blindly based on what they know of you. And it's amazing how small misunderstandings would strangely keep happening with specific people, making them cumulatively difficult to resolve. Taken as separate incidents, they are really not worth mentioning, yet together they can create a totally different picture from reality.

13 – As you highlighted I find that human beings inherently have doubled standards. Or perhaps, it would be unfair to classify it as such. How can one person react to two different people in exactly the same way when circumstances can never be the same? Yes, the scenario may be similar, but the way Person A feels about B vs C, the boundary conditions that apply at time t vs time t + x can never be the same. Just as although Tsukasa may care for Soujirou as well as Tsukushi, but the way he cares is completely different for both of them. He enjoys the former's company, he lusts/loves (?) after the latter.

"Jealousy is a terrible thing. Jealousy plus lack of communication ability is even worse."

That is absoooooooolutely brilliant – love these little gems that you keep sprouting even in just a normal review.

"I had this sudden random vision of Tsukasa raping Tsukushi in jealous rage over her perceived prostitution" When I read this, I just had to wonder if you were psychic – this was just a bit too close to what I had planned for my chapter 16. You probably realised that by now too.

14 – I have actually forgotten that I said this fic was going to be only about 3 chapters longer. Hmm … … I have to reconsider that – like you said, I have created such a mess in the relationships that I don't think I would be able to sort out the tangle in another 2 chapters!

15 – "Is that how this ends? Rui continues his prostitution, and Tsukushi joins his ranks? Destroying what precious naivete she has left. and dragging tsukasa down into the morally ambiguous muck as well." Your psychic powers are confirmed. I guess the only thing is the sequence needs to be reversed. Rui continues his prostitution, Tsukasa falls into the morally ambiguous muck, inevitably being selfish enough to force Tsukushi to join Rui's ranks as a result. There was something you wrote in this comment that sent shivers down my spine because it was exactly what I had thought of and what I had intended to portray in the next chapter. However, didn't want to repeat that comment here in case it gives the plot away. But really, that comment so closely describes in my mind Tsukasa's action … you're really astute!

KyouFan17: Ah fairness in my stories? That's a new angle that I have to consider – have to admit that I've never thought along those lines before !

sweetpeakit: Really love the way you saw the crossroads in this situation ! Like you, I see that many situations in story can be viewed as the crossroads in one's life, the only difference being whether they are major or minor!

Sunigirl: Wow, thanks so much for your generous praise! Really, really glad you like this story. Though I have to admit that I honestly was a bit ashamed of POV and thought that was really raw.

.: Stacey :.: So glad to see your name here! Ah so you liked the intensity in the previously chapter? Am I wrong in thinking that this chapter is even more intense? ;) I think this chapter answered your question about whether Tsukasa was "toying" with Tsukushi? In a way, I think that as he grows older, although his control over his temper would improve, the explosions would also be more earth-shaking and the consequences would also be far worst! Thanks so much for your kind comments!

kimmers11: So glad you liked it!

mike : Ah, you also like angst! Lots more in this chapter, I think!

Zen Nat: Wow, thanks so much for your comment! Mills & Boons? Cool! I have never read M&B before, at least now I know what it's like J! You hit the nail on the head with Tsukushi's dilemma! That's exactly what she's struggling with – morals vs temptation (or need). Very, very good prediction about Tsukasa's reaction to the truth as well! Another mind reader;)!

Sonydjsnmix: Thanks so much!

I-Smiles-U : Thanks for your comment! Phew, finally remembered to write about whether Tsukushi accepted the proposal or not!

just a teen: Sorry to put you through so much shock and torment! I hope this chapter is in line with what you expected ?

Lian: Hi hi! How are things? Hope your kids are well and no this is definitely not the end ;)!

polabear: Thanks for your kind comment! Hope you like this next chapter!

Ming-Chan: Thanks for being so encouraging and motivating! I'm glad that you find the twists quite unexpected – I have tried to spring surprises when I can ;)!

swtangel: Definitely won't abandon this – not will all of you rooting for it! Thanks again for the support!


	17. Revelations Part I R

AN: Trying to keep this story short, but somehow, it appears to be longer than I had expected! Well, I'll let it write itself out within reasonable limits ;)!

Again many thanks to my dear readers – really appreciate all your comments! Felt quite bad that my last update took so long and this is kind of a continuation so decided to get this chapter out asap. Please see my replies at the end!

Last chapter:

Tsukushi caved and gave in to Tsukasa's agreement to be his mistress. After their night together, he was shocked to discover that her lack of experience. This led him to question his opinion of herand hired someone tofind out why she would need the money ... ...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rui: Efficiency is a state of the mind.

Sheen: Why do you say that?

Rui: What does one need to be efficient?

Sheen: Ability and willpower?

Rui: Duh!

Sheen: I wish you'd be a bit less cryptic sometime … … oh … he's gone again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 16 – Revelations Part I

A masculine hand reached for the cell phone and flipped open the mouthpiece before the first ring had ended.

"Yes, speaking." There was long pause.

"I see," the tone was wooden. "No, nothing further, thank you." The phone was mechanically replaced on the table as the tall figure slumped wearily over his desk, burying his face in his hands in a gesture of total defeat as a low groan was torn from his chest.

How could he have misjudged her so? What would he not give to undo the grievous wrong that he had unwittingly done her? However, it was all too late. She would never forgive him … damn, he would never forgive himself. He sunk further into the dark abyss of despair as he tortured himself by thinking of what could have been. Knowing her, he understood that he had completely ruined any chance of happiness that he might have had with her … …

A knock on his door roused him from the stupor that he was in. "Mr Doumyouji, the file that you requested for is here."

"Leave it outside with my secretary … …" The words died painfully on his lips.

"Yes sir." He remained silent as the footsteps died away. Heaving a sigh, he finally reached for the telephone with a heavy heart. The past was history. It had never been his style to dwell on past events but instead to be proactive. He had to take steps to protect her first and then try to make amends, if he ever could. His hand tightened around the receiver as he quickly pressed a few numbers. There were quite a few calls that he had to make … …

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was fighting against the looming consciousness, her instincts telling her to remain in the blissful oblivion of her unconscious state for as long as possible. However, despite her paltry attempts, the darkness was receding as her senses came slowly awake. She closed her eyes more tightly as she tried hard to block out the memories that were forcing their way into her head, trying instead to focus on her mild headache and the physical surroundings, attempting to think of anything else. It was a bad choice. Several foreign sensations hit her at once – the pain in her head, the softness of the mattress, the silkiness of the sheets against her bare skin, the dull, throbbing ache in her lower regions, and the stickiness between her thighs. It was all too reminiscent of the events that took place last night … …

Slowly, her eyes opened in spite of herself and she swallowed the lump in her throat as they took in the unfamiliar, luxurious surroundings. It was too much to hope that it had just been a nightmare. Swallowing again, she squeezed her eyelids shut as she tried to dispel the image of Tsukasa, his eyes darkened with desire and his face flushed with passion, his roaming hands and mouth, his forcefulness … … She shuddered. He had been so … eager, so impatient, using her as if she was a practised whore.

That's what he thinks you are, a small voice in her head reminded her. It continued relentlessly, and yet he knew just what to do and where to touch didn't he? In spite of the pain, in the end you did experience a moment of … …

"Stop!" Her voice reverberated through the room, the loudness of it shocking herself. Talking to herself was the first sign of madness … …

She jumped at the brisk knock on the door and cowered beneath the sheets when the door opened and the butler stepped in, bowing slightly as he kept his eyes respectfully on the carpet.

"Good morning miss, I hope you slept well." She flushed deeply at his statement, but he continued smoothly. "I will be sending Su up to you shortly to assist you with anything you need. Please let us know when you would like breakfast and if you would like a bath to be drawn up."

"I would … would like a bath to be drawn up please," Tsukushi turned even redder as she stammered.

"Oh course, I will see to it directly. And if you have any further requirements, please let us know," he said politely and quietly left the room. Almost immediately, an elderly woman entered the room, left a bathrobe on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Soon, the sound of running water was heard.

Within minutes, the woman done, "please ring the bell when you have finished your bath, miss, and breakfast will be sent up to you."

Her response was a soft mortified "thank you." The moment the door was shut, Tsukushi grabbed the bathrobe and pulled it on. She slid off the bed, choking back a gasp as her movement caused the throbbing pain to magnify into a sharp, burning sensation for an instance, before finally dulling again. However, the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional turmoil which the pain had wrought. Biting her lip, Tsukushi limped painfully to the bathroom before locking the door behind her.

Alone at last, she kept her eye fixed on the floor, averted from the mirror as she slid off the bathrobe and stepped into the bath. The tender flesh revealed was bruised. Her hips were marked with longish bruises inflicted by fingers that had gripped too tightly, and there were oval-shaped marks scattered over different parts her anatomy that were caused by lips that had sucked too hard for too long. However, the most heart-wrenching bruises were located on her inner thighs, half camouflaged by the streaks of dried blood and the remnant evidence of Tsukasa's passion. The burning sensation that she felt when she sank into the hot water was mercifully brief and she blanked all thoughts out of her mind, feeling a sense of relief as her body slowly relaxed and numbness took over … …

She slowly drifted back into awareness, a series of loud knocks on the door and someone frantically calling for her finally reaching her through the fog.

"… you there? Miss are you ok? I'm coming in if you don't answer me … …"

"Stop," she hurried called out as a key was inserted into the lock, not wanting another person to be privy to her nakedness so soon. "I just fell asleep in the bath, I'll be coming out soon." She hurriedly got out of the bathtub and dried herself before slipping onto the bathrobe. The thick material chafed at her skin that was sensitive after being nearly rubbed raw and soaked in hot water for so long. When she emerged, the expression of relief on the maid's face did not escape her.

"Miss, Dr Clarkson is here to see you."

"I didn't send for anyone." The surprise on her face was palpable.

"Young master sent for her, miss." She frowned and looked away the moment Tsukasa was mentioned. "I'm sorry but he was rather insistent," the maid apologised helplessly at Tsukushi's obvious displeasure. Swallowing against the lump in her throat, Tsukushi managed to choke out her agreement. Young master indeed. What other choice did she have but to obey the commands and wishes of her Master? She thought bitterly. After all to Mr Doumyouji she was just a commodity that he had purchased and enjoyed.

She felt ten times worse when the medical examination was over. Although Dr Clarkson was a woman and her manner was nothing but professional, it took everything in her to keep from screaming when the good doctor examined her for tearing. Her face burned when the doctor informed her that there was only a little tearing and she could continue to have intercourse if her partner was gentle, although it would be preferable to abstain for a few days. She wanted to die from the mortification when the doctor proceeded to administer the morning-after-pill and immediately put her on birth control.

Her breakfast was served after Dr Clarkson had departed and she sat down to it after changing into a fresh set of clothes that was sent up for her. However, the little appetite that she had, had vanished with the latter's visit. She picked at the lavish layout in front of her, barely tasting the few bites that she managed to force down. There was a hollowness in her chest and her self-esteem had plummeted to an all time low. Tsukushi felt like an idiot for ever thinking that Tsukasa had respected her as an employee and a friend. His callous treatment of her had shattered all her illusions – he was driven, practical and brilliant at his work, but he was inhumane and just as relentless in his personal conquests as in his business ones … …

The morning passed by in a blur and before she knew it, there was a phone called for her. Her voice quavered a little as she took the receiver from the maid and voiced a tentative, "hello?"

"'Kushi!"

"Susumu!" The unexpected sound of her brother's voice brought a smile to her lips before it was replaced by a worried frown. "Oh no, how did you get to school today? I'm so sorry that I didn't call."

"'Kushi, I walked to school. But school's just ended and there's this guy who says that he's been sent by your boss to take me home. I didn't know him so … … Hang on, he wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Miss Makino," she jumped when a slightly familiar voice came over the phone. "This is Tama, I'm Mr Doumyouji's butler. I was just carrying out Mr Doumyouji's instructions to bring Master Makino to your new accommodations. All your belongings have already been moved there as he thought it would be more comfortable for Master Makino."

Tsukushi felt a rush of anger at Tsukasa's presumptuous behaviour, but managed to rein it in, "thank you, could I speak to my brother please?" After convincing her bewildered brother that everything was fine and that he should follow the old man, she hung up the phone and walked to the front door only to be stopped by a couple of male servants.

"Sorry Miss, Young Master has ordered that you are not to be permitted to leave the house until he comes back." Tsukushi took a step back as her hand automatically went up to her mouth before turning and rushing back to her room as fast as she could. For the first time since entering the house, she flung herself down onto the couch and allowed herself to weep for everything precious that she had lost including her freedom … …

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a nightmarish day, as bad as he had expected. Once the announcement was released, Tsukasa was hounded by reporters everywhere he went and in the end he holed himself up in the office, tasking his temporary secretary to keep the paparazzi off his back. Out of sheer desperation, he got the company's publicist to hire another helper to answer to the numerous questions on his behalf.

"This won't keep them away for ever," the publicist had advised him quietly. "You will have to hold a press conference one day with … …"

"I know," he had cut him off with an impatient gesture. "Arrange one first thing Thursday morning, and keep them off my back till then. I expect all of them to be notified by tomorrow and tell them that if I am approached by a single one of them before Thursday, the deal is off."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukasa did not turn up that day or the next or the day after that. Instead, he gave orders for Tsukushi to be escorted by Tama to her new accommodations in the afternoon of the second day. Her younger brother had greeted her with delight but some confusion.

The house was located at a relatively remote area and was large by her standards, although it would be considered small when compared to Tsukasa's mansion. There was a garden, a gym and a swimming pool. He also hired two maids, one who doubled as the cook, as well as a gardener who chauffeured them around when required. The house was tastefully furnished and Tsukushi could only be grateful that the master bedroom was at one end of the house, whilst the next largest room that had been obviously decorated for Souta was right at the other end of the house. There was also a buzzer in each room for summoning the servants and an intercom that connected all the rooms.

After taking a tour with her enthusiastic brother, they sat down and she had to quickly fabricate a tale about coming into a large sum of money after Tsukasa had engaged a lawyer to finally win the long legal battle against a fictitious insurance company by proving that the deaths of their parents had been accidental. Also, she told Souta a half-truth – she was currently going out with Tsukasa - in order to prevent any surprise caused by his expected visits and had to hide her pain at his obvious delight of having an older "brother" to talk to.

In the meantime, she had contacted the administrative staff at the hospital and given them the green light to go ahead with the arrangements for the kidney transplant. She also informed Tama to notify Tsukasa that she had to make a trip to the hospital the following week to finalise all details, not wanting to speak to the man himself. Although relieved to be left alone, she was also plagued by doubts about herself and pondering what Tsukasa really wanted from her. Surely he would not have gone through so much trouble and expense if he had only wanted that one night with her?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukasa heaved a sigh of relief at the end of another long day. The media had left him strictly alone after his publicist had conveyed his message. He mentally reminded himself to give that guy a raise. He had been forced to go for dinner the night before with his parents and the Sumimotos. It had been a necessary evil but it had been far from pleasant. Tonight, he was finally free of all commitments and he found his thoughts returning to Tsukushi as they constantly did over the past couple of days.

He had read the report from Dr Clarkson with a mixture of relief and consternation as it confirmed that it had been her first time and that he had not caused any physical damage. The daily updates about her were less positive, however. Apparently, Tsukushi had appeared to be in a daze and had spent much of the first day in her room where the maid had heard her crying. His conscience had smote him with a vengeance and he had decided to reunite her with her brother. He was later informed that at least she smiled in the presence of her brother and appeared to be happier, although she still kept to herself and hardly spoke.

Heaving a sigh, he went to his cabinet and poured himself a stiff drink. He had resolved to face her later that night. However, he would have to muster up sufficient courage before he could do so. After a few drinks, he was feeling more confident. He decided to have a few more to strengthen his resolve. By the time he polished off half a bottle of his brandy, he was feeling extremely good about himself, although he was having a little trouble with his coordination.

"She's sleeping, sir," the maids informed him respectfully when Tsukasa entered the house. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and slowly made his way to the master bedroom. He closed the door quietly behind him and headed for the silent figure huddled under the sheets. His breath caught when his eyes fell on his sleeping angel. The soft moonlight flooded the room, illuminating her features that were relaxed in peaceful slumber and highlighting the pale ivory arm that was flung carelessly across the pillows. Before he knew what was happening, Tsukasa found himself bent over her and his lips brushed against hers lightly as he gently pulled back the sheets.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She was relaxing in a beautiful garden, watching the colourful butterflies fluttering amidst he scented flowers. One butterfly landed on her face, its fluttering wings brushing against her lips. Then suddenly she was surrounded by several more butterflies, their wings brushing lightly against all parts of her anatomy, making her giggle and shift uncomfortably as they began to brush against the more sensitive parts of her anatomy … …

Then she was having a marvellous wet dream. Her faceless lover was suckling at her chest, skilfully twirling his tongue around rapidly hardening little nubs before gently pushing her legs apart … … It was such a realistic dream. She could almost feel her breathing speed up and hear her breathy moans as the skilful tongue moved lower and started attacking a more sensitive part of her anatomy … … Soon, her stomach was tightening and she was feeling a lightness and trepidation that she had never felt before … ... Even as her consciousness was hovering on the thin line between sleep and wakefulness, she could feel that something was very wrong. Something was urging her to wake up and she fought against the waves of sleep … ….

Tsukasa knew the moment she jolted awake as her entire body tensed and her hands immediately reached for his head.

"Noo … oh ... stop … … stupid medicine … … stop … please … …" He blatantly ignored her cries, continuing his actions with more vigour as her hands tightened in his hair. She tried to push him away but she was too far gone. With a strangled moan, she came hard in his hands. He was in a similar condition. Unable to stop himself, he crawled up her body as she was still shuddering and joined their bodies with one slow, smooth thrust. Her inexperienced body came again as she writhed beneath him … ….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sir," a soft voice next to his ear woke him up. "You wanted to be woken up at dawn, sir."

With a grunt, Tsukasa signalled for the maid to leave and then slid out of his bed and stumbled to the bathroom with half-closed eyes. Due to his throbbing head, he did not notice the unfamiliarity of his surroundings until he had commenced brushing his teeth. With a muffled curse, he quickly washed up put on the new suit of clothes that had been prepared for him by the maid before stepping out of the bathroom.

Tsukasa saw to his relief that Tsukushi was still asleep, probably worn out by their activities the night before. She was an extremely passionate creature in spite of her unwillingness to give in to her wild side. He could not regret his actions, but he wished that he had been more in control of himself and that they had an opportunity to talk before the press conference today. With a new resolution to do so the moment he returned, Tsukasa gently covered her up with the sheets that had fallen to her waist, knowing that she would be embarrassed if she woke up to find herself in such a state.

After fixing a drink to cure his slight hangover, Tsukasa declined all offers of breakfast except for a cup of dark coffee. He nodded when his chauffeur greeted him and tried to relax on his way to the office before getting ready to face the mob of reporters … …

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi's eyes opened sleepily and she glanced over at the clock. It was around seven in the morning. It was time to wake Susumu up and send him to school. With a sleepy sigh she tried to get out bed, only to realise that her body was aching all over. The shock of her discovery instantly brought back the memories of last night and her face burned with humiliation as she recalled the heavy smell of alcohol about Tsukasa and the wanton way in which she had reacted to his advances. How dare that unscrupulous, drunken rake seduce her in her sleep! However, she could not control the way her treacherous body instantly reacted when she remembered the gentleness of his touch and his patience as he practically worshipped her body, bringing her to her first orgasm and then again and again … …

There was no time for further self-recriminations as the alarm on her clock went off and she busied herself getting breakfast ready and preparing Souta's lunch. As usual, they had breakfast together and then she walked him to the bus stop in spite of his protests and waved him off. Out of habit, she turned on the television on her return before heading to the kitchen to get some more tea.

"… … true Mr Doumyouji?" She paused at the name that was mentioned by the announcer.

"Yes, it is." The extremely familiar voice made her run back into the living-room and Tsukushi found herself staring at Tsukasa's face on the screen … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

ice-dwine: Hey thanks for reading and sorry for the Ray/Rui confusion. You probably would have figured it out by now but just in case, certain escorts prefer to use a different name for their clients to remain "anonymous" to a certain extant. So Rui basically chose Rui as his alias when he is at work and only close friends know his "true" identity. Rui's reaction? Oops sorry, didn't manage to incorporate that in this chapter – too many other things happening :)

peachINVU: Thanks and I hope this update is soon enough!

I-Smiles-U: Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter too.

Thread-Spool: Yes, I feel the same way about reviews. I guess I really enjoy reading about different perspectives so when I review I try to add in my own perspectives, but you're right. Sometimes it feels like I'm just writing praises! So sorry to hear about your household and I hope you did not fall sick!

Piglet: So glad you liked the last chapter - this chapter is even longer! I just couldn't find a good cut-off point I guess ;)! Yes, yes that face was Rui's :) You are right!

sweetpeakit: Ooops I realised that I may have been too carried away by my descriptions. Sorry, didn't mean to make it seem like Tsukasa tortured her – I guess the bruises in this chapter ain't making things better too eh:) You brought up some very interesting issues, I will try to answer them one by one.

1) Was it rape?

I would say legally it isn't rape. Circumstances have forced her hand. However, she has consented and she has received payment for her consent. Taking an analogy, if you were paid to do a job which you detested and your employer had to beg you to help out, he didn't hold a gun at your head and you still agreed to do it, regardless of how much you secretly hate the job. Morally would be more of a grey area. However, there's always no straight right or wrong answer when it comes to the latter.

2) Why didn't she say anything?

She was taken aback by his accusation and he didn't exactly give her time to deny his accusation. Moreover, in that situation, she would probably be too worried about what was to happen than to start arguing over this issue. Moreover, there was some misunderstanding between herself and Tsukasa. She would have believed that what was going to happen would take place regardless of anything that she said.

Thanks for raising such interesting questions, you really made me ponder over them!

Mochi: Wow, thanks so much for the compliment! You really made my day!

catmum56: Thanks so much for your encouraging comments! I'm afraid this chapter is still focused on T&T because of the many issues that they still have to sort out. Will try to incorporate them back into the plot as soon as more events unravel!

just a reader: Is this chapter spicy enough ;)? Sorry for the racy nature – I'm afraid this story will be more so than my other two because of the storyline. Hopefully, it's not overly done!

Kensingtonkid: Thanks so much for your kind comments and wishes! I had great fun reading your opinions! Hopefully, my explanations for Tsukasa's actions in this chapter are aligned with your thinking as well?

leavemealone49: Yes, and I hope you find this chapter more timely than the last one !

Sonydjsnmix: Hey thanks ! So glad you like it :)


	18. Revelations Part II

Author's note: Wasn't expecting to update for a few months but managed to squeeze this chapter out sometime between Christmas and now. Have a great year ahead and thanks so much for your patience! Sorry, for not answering your questions this time round. Shall take the time to write more if I can ok? Thanks so much for hanging around

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sheen: Rui, what are your New Year's Resolutions?

Rui: What resolutions?

Sheen: Didn't you make any? I thought that's what everyone does ?

Rui arrogantly: Yeah, the bourgeois. Resolutions can be made at any time and occasion as long as people (meaning himself) have the determination and ability to stick to them!

Sheen: Okay, I'm useless but I am still impressed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap of story to date:

Tsukushi's parents died in a car accident and she was left to bring up her younger brother who was diagnosed with kidney problems. She bumps into Rui (a gigolo) and Tsukasa. Shehas certain feelings for the former but is blissfully unaware of his profession. On the other hand, Tsukasa is attracted to the feisty Tsukushi and hires her as his personal assistant after taking over the firm she works in. Tragedy strikes when Tsukushi is informed that her brother's illness is terminal and there is a need for an expensive kidney transplant. Because of financial difficulties, Tsukushi is forced to moonlight as a dancer in a club. Part of her duties, unfortunately, includes entertaining VIPs.

Both Rui and Tsukasa discover Tsukushi's part-time job and react differently, the former with sympathy whilst the latter becomes jealously. As events unfold, the truth about Rui's profession comes to light and his tragic past is revealed to Tsukushi, however, this only serves to make their relationship closer. In time, his façade cracks and he expresses his more than brotherly feelings for Tsukushi, but tells her that they can never be.

On the other hand, a series of events makesTsukasa misunderstand the nature of Tsukushi's role in entertaining the clients and she becomes subject to his fits of jealously. At the same time, he is also pressured into continuing a loveless marriage with Shigeru in order to support the merger of their parents' businesses. His misunderstanding worsens when he rescues Tsukushi from being propositioned by a "prospective client".

Disillusioned with what he thinks Tsukushi is (or has become), he propositions her. Equally disillusioned with Tsukasa and the harsh reality that she is incapable of saving her beloved brother through her own efforts, she finally gives in to him. After "consummating" their relationship, Tsukasa is stunned to discover her innocence and hires a private investigator who reveals the truth.

Last chapter: Tsukasa struggles with his own guilt and the realization that Tsukushi is unlikely to forgive his transgressions. Nevertheless, he tries to make amends in true Tsukasa fashion which only makesthings worse. In the meantime, he still continues to cope with work and other events that are rapidly unfolding in his life. One drunken night, he loses control again. And the next morning, Tsukushi wakes up alone, only to see his TV appearance … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 17 – Revelations Part II

"And so you both have been in love since you were eighteen?"

Tsukasa's forehead furrowed for a moment as yet another irritating, overly eager reporter displayed an unnatural interest his "teenage romance". He kept his answer to an extremely short "yes" as he glanced at his watch, wishing that the ordeal was over.

"And you both got married secretly behind the parents' backs because you feared their opposition?"

Tsukushi's breath caught in her throat as she tightened her grip on the back of the sofa. Doumyouji Tsukasa … … in love? Married? Whom to? She unconsciously held her breath as she waited for his answer … …

"As I have said before, yes," Tsukasa gritted out between clenched teeth as he tried to rein in his temper.

"How did your parents react when you first told them?"

"Naturally, they were not overly pleased at being duped. However, my parents are very impressed with Shigeru and they like her. Now that they are over the initial shock, they are very delighted with the arrangement."

"Very convenient timing given the merger," stated an obviously brash and rather inexperienced reporter.

"I agree it was extremely fortunate for Shigeru and myself, otherwise we would have to continue to hide from the world." His tone was extremely cold and the unlucky reported flinched at the icy stare directed at him.

"So when will Mrs Doumyouji be back from her trip?"

"Next Wednesday."

"Will she be moving in with you?"

"She is already living with me. The will be no changes in our lifestyle except that we no longer have to be discrete," Tsukasa lied smoothly … …

Tsukushi slowly sank onto the sofa as her trembling legs started to give way. There was a loud buzzing sound in her ears as she numbly tried to process what she had just seen and heard. Tsukasa was married? He had been married for a long time and had been living secretly with his wife? She had been sleeping with another woman's husband?

A deep feeling of betrayal swept through her entire being, leaving her totally devastated. He had lied to her. No, not exactly lied but he had carefully hidden this fact from her. Did he know that she would refuse his offer if she had known that he was married? He probably did. It was bad enough to debase herself as she had done, but it was far worse knowing that another innocent woman was involved – one who was probably very much in love with her husband. Tsukushi was filled with despair and self-disgust, loathing herself for playing the role of the "other woman" - one that was condemned by society and completely contrary to all of the beliefs and principles that she had been brought up to lived by, and had lived by until now … …

She had secretly hoped that Tsukasa had done everything because he was so in love with her that he totally lost control and was temporarily insane. That was one thing which would have helped to make her hopeless situation slightly more tolerable - to believe that she was important to one person who would do anything just to have her regardless of how lacking in morality or twisted his methods were. It made her feel less of a commodity and she had hoped that perhaps even in time she might return some measure of his feelings … … With that last hope crushed and the image that she had held of her "protector" irrevocably tarnished, her entire world had collapsed leaving her with nothing.

With a choking sound, Tsukushi dashed out of the room, barely making it into the privacy of her bedroom before her body was racked by tearing sobs … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukasa was in an exceptionally bad mood by the time the press conference had ended. He stormed into his office and slammed his door shut after barking orders at his terrified staff to leave him strictly alone for the rest of the day. He swallowed two aspirins for his killer headache before picking up his phone.

"Have my orders been carried out?" His fierce scowl eased somewhat as his butler answered in affirmative. "Okay, I want you there now and to get everything set up by noon. I will be back soon and I want lunch served at 12.30pm sharp."

He buzzed his secretary, "I want the limousine to be brought to the front in 5 minutes time and give my chauffeur the address of the florist." He pulled on his jacket left for home. Once he was in the car, Tsukasa leant his head against the cool glass pane and tried to relax as he pictured her delight when she received his surprise.

Silence greeted him when he entered the house before his butler walked hurriedly up to him.

"Where is she?"

"In her room, sir," the butler hesitated for a moment. Tsukasa brushed past him and started up the stairs. "… however, if you would excuse me for saying so, sir, I don't think she's ready yet or in the mood for any surprises," the poor man found himself addressing an empty corridor. "Lord help us all," he sighed as he made the sign of a cross.

Stopping in front of the familiar doors, Tsukasa knocked briskly and called out, "Tsukushi, are you ready?" There was no reply.

"Tsukushi?" He said more loudly.

"Go away," this time a shaky voice replied.

With an impatient sigh, he knocked again saying loudly, "it's Tsukasa."

"Go away, you're the last person I want to see!" This time the voice was raised to almost a shout and his temper flared.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yelled as he tried to turn the door knob unsuccessfully. "Damn it! Tsukushi, let me in!" He roared as slammed his fist against the door.

"Go away!" This time the voice was raised to a screech before it broke and the sound of hysterical sobs could be heard clearly through the door.

"Tsukushi?" He was alarmed now and quickly strode to the stairways. "Tama?" He shouted for his butler.

"Yes sir?" The butler almost tripped over his feet as he ran upstairs when he heard the loud tone of Tsukasa's voice.

"Unlock her door." The butler was about to warn his boss against this action when he caught sight of Tsukasa's dark, forbidding expression. With a suppressed sigh, the long suffering butler unlocked the door and slid away quietly as Tsukasa flung open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukushi first realised that she was no longer alone in her room when the sound of her door crashing into the doorframe reverberated through the room, making her jump violently. The very next instance, the bedclothes were roughly stripped away from her and she blinked partly in surprise and partly as the harsh light that was flooding the room stung her swollen eyes. When her pupils refocused, she saw the figure of Tsukasa towering over her and quickly averted her face. The pain of betrayal was still too fresh.

The wave of rage that had swept over him receded a little when Tsukasa's eyes fell on the lithe figure that was curled up in a foetal position, and spotted the trial of tears on the pale face with eyes that were puffy and red from weeping.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gruff but the tone was gentle as he sat down on the bed next to her. As she kept quiet, he tried again, "tell me."

"You lied to me," finally a muffled response.

"What do you mean?" He frowned in puzzlement before the chilly fingers of dread started to wrap themselves around his heart … … the news this morning … …

"I watched the news this morning … …" her words echoed those in his head. "You never said you were married."

"Jealous?"

She failed to pick up the self-mockery in his voice as she whirled around to face him and shouted, "You are such an asshole!" Her eyes were shooting daggers at him and Tsukasa observed with a certain kind of detachment that she was wringing her hands unconsciously in her extreme distress.

"I thought you already discovered that when you worked under me. I was not the one who knowingly sold myself to an asshole." He regretted his words the moment they were out of his mouth, even before Tsukushi flinched as if he had physically struck her. Before his eyes, her bravado faded as she sank lifelessly onto the bed with her head bowed and her hands clutched together so tightly that they turned white.

"Our contract cannot continue." Her voice was so low that he had to lean towards her to hear what she was saying.

Successfully hiding the dismay that her words had wrought, Tsukasa said coolly, "then you will suffer the consequences of the breach."

Her head flashed up at his words, "I didn't breach the contract – you did!"

"There was nothing in the contract that said either of us had to be single, only that we both had to consent for a termination. And I do not want one," he continued calmly.

"Please Tsukasa, please," the desperate tone of her voice sent a pang through his heart. "I can't do this. Even if you feel nothing for me, think of what your poor wife must be going through. How the poor woman must be suffering for loving you!" He would have burst into ironical laughter at her deluded behaviour if the sincerity in her voice had not shaken him to the core. He reached out to grasp her chin firmly in one hand and turned her face up towards his.

"Do you mean what you are saying or are you just trying to clutch at straws to try to wrangle your way out of our contract?" His dark eyes bore into hers.

"Every word," he could see her heart through her eyes and hear the strength of her belief behind her words. For a moment he felt ashamed before he steeled himself again and released her face.

"In that case you have nothing to worry about. My marriage is one of convenience."

"But the media said … …" She trailed off when he made a disparaging sound.

"And when has the media been truthful?"

"But you admitted that you loved her … …"

"All lies," he cut her off.

"Why?"

"Because it is good for our parents' business," he bit out bitterly as he looked straight into those bewildered, guileless eyes. "The world is not as perfect as you think my little innocent," in her confusion she allowed his fingers to caress a cheek softly. "My wife doesn't care. In face, she has informed me that she would continue to have her affairs and has graciously allowed me to continue to have mine when we agreed to keep up this façade of a marriage." Taking advantage of her strange complying mood, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

She seemed to come out of her daze as he kissed her, pushing him away with both hands as she turned her face away, "that's what men always say … … but I'm sure she loves you … … this is wrong, I can't … … " He stumbled off the bed, caught off guard by the suddenness and force of her push.

As his face darkened at her rejection, Tsukasa swore violently and slammed his fist into the nearest object – the wardrobe, ignoring her startled cry when a loud cracking sound was heard and the wood splintered.

"Your hand … …" she was moving towards him, concern evident in her eyes as she looked at his bloodied and swelling knuckles. However, he pushed her away roughly.

"No matter how you cry or plead, I'm not letting you go do you hear me?" He roared and then stormed out of the room slamming the door, leaving a stunned Tsukushi behind him.

She was not too sure how much time had passed before a few brisk knocks on the door roused her from her stupor.

"Come in," she said softly and a maid entered the room with a smile. Much to her confusion, she was made to have a quick shower and put on a beautiful dress. Before she knew what was happening, she was sitting in front of her dresser as her hair was combed and light make-up was applied to her face. All her attempts to ask questions were not successful as all the maid would say was that all would be known in good time. When everything was done to the maid's satisfaction, Tsukushi was led down several corridors until they reached a translucent glass door. When the door was opened, the sheer beauty of the room took her breath away.

She found herself in a room that greatly resembled a glass house with huge windows overlooking a beautiful garden, and was filled with dozens and dozens of roses of every colour and every shade. There was a small pathway strewn with red petals leading up to platform where a table had been set for two. The room was filled with the lovely strains of a violin although no player could be seen. She was so lost in her surroundings that she almost did not notice two servants hurrying into the room and pulling her maid aside. After a short discussion, they left and her maid was looking increasingly nervous until the butler arrived. His appearance was also rather harried.

"I'm sorry, miss. However, the young master is feeling rather indisposed at the moment. Would you prefer to have your meal here since everything has been prepared, or would you rather have your meal in your room?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Was I suppose to be having a meal here?"

"Didn't the young master tell you … …" the butler's voice trailed away when he saw the obvious confusion on her face. "He has been preparing this surprise for you for quite a while, miss. We were told to get everything ready and when he arrived early today to go straight to your room, I thought he was telling you about lunch. He had been really looking forward to it … …"

Until the news of his marriage was revealed to me, Tsukushi thought as she looked at the surroundings again. A lump came into her throat as she realised how much effort had gone into the preparations. Naturally, he had a lot of resources at his command, but to take so much trouble on her behalf … … There was no way a man could do this for a woman that he treated as mere chattel.

"Where is he?" She asked the butler quietly at the end of her contemplations.

"In his library, but I wouldn't recommend that you … …"

"Take me there," her tone did not allow for any objections and with a repressed sigh, the butler obeyed. "And, please leave a medical kit outside the room as well."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukasa poured another glass of brandy down his throat. The sharp pain in his hand seemed to be somewhat receding although admittedly his mind was still relatively clear given the amount of alcohol he had consumed. A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips as the thought that his recent bouts of overindulgence must have had increased his tolerance for strong liquor crossed his mind … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure you want to go in, Miss?" The butler hesitated when they stopped in front of the library. At her insistence, he unlocked the door shaking his head in resignation and informed her of the location of the medical kit in the library. Nodding her thanks, Tsukushi took a deep breath as she braced herself for the pending confrontation and stepped into the familiar room.

She paused at the scene that met her eyes. Tsukasa was resting his head on one folded arm and the other was stretched out carelessly beside an empty bottle of brandy and an overturned glass. His deep, rhythmic breathing indicated that he was totally out of it. With a little sigh partly of relief and partly of disappointment, Tsukushi went to retrieve the medical kit and set about the task of cleaning his bloodied hand and removing the splinters that she could see. She decided not to bandage his hand, not being sure if he had broken any bones. Her task completed, she put the kit away and stared at his sleeping form for another moment before heaving a sigh and walking out of the library.

If she had only looked back she would have seen a pair of dark eyes, still cloudy from drink, staring with confusion at her departing form. The fingers of one hand unfurled in a gesture to stop her departure and the lips parted for an instance before they were clamped firmly shut … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What on earth had happened to her? It had been a week since their last meeting and that soul-shattering kiss … … Focus, boy, focus! He shook his head as he forced his libido down and gathered his scattered thoughts - it had been eons since he lost control, probably not since he was a hormone driven teenager. Walking up to place an order for his "companion" at the bar, Ray quickly grabbed the opportunity to get some information out of the bartender.

"Oh ho, so you like our dancers, my boy?" He had to refrain himself from punching the daylights out of the bartender who was jeering at him and wriggling his eyebrows in a lascivious manner. "Well, we're not at our best today. Not since one of our top dancers suddenly walked out of us a few days ago. The boss is in a bit of a blue funk about it. He's looking for a replacement." A few more questions whilst the drinks were prepared made Ray more certain than ever that the bartender was talking about Tsukushi.

"There was a bit of scandal about it actually," the bartender leant towards Rui in a confiding manner, pleased to have such an attentive audience. "She resigned over the phone. Some cleaner heard the boss yelling. Never set foot into this place after she left with a rich son of a bitch one night. And you know the famous politician, Yamada? Yeah, he was found badly beaten up and unconscious on the floor in one of the rooms the same night she left. We figured the men were fighting over her, but naturally you know politician and their fear of bad publicity. Yamada never said a word about his attacker … …" The bartender mopped the table and added just as Ray turned to go, "strange really. She was always the quiet one of the lot – as they say, it's the quiet ones you have got to watch. But naturally the Doumyouji heir is the richest man in Japan – highest bidder eh?"

Ray's grip on the glasses tightened until his knuckles turned white as the crude bastard laughed loudly at his own joke. He reminded himself firmly that he was on a job, thus violence was not acceptable and would not resolve anything. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Ray managed to walk away. When he reached his table, he found his client pouting petulantly at the length of time that he took to get her drink. A smooth lie and a few minutes of subjecting her to the full force of his famous charm was all that was needed to placate her. However, Ray's thoughts were far away even as he went through the usual, practiced motions and said the necessary things.


	19. Discovery

Author's note: I really do apologise for this long silence. I'm sure you all have thought that I have given up on this story. I almost would have but for the fact that: (i) I promised that I would finish it; and (ii) my dear readers who have asked me to continue writing and who have been so patient and undemanding in their requests. I dedictate this chapter to you all - you know who you are!

I will keep this brief and btw your comments for chapt 18 are answered on my profile page!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Recap of story to date:

Tsukushi's parents died in a car accident and she was left to bring up her younger brother who was diagnosed with kidney problems. She subsequently bumped into Rui (a gigolo) and Tsukasa (a rich CEO). She developed certain feelings for the former but was initially unaware of his profession. On the other hand, Tsukasa was attracted to the feisty Tsukushi and hired her as his personal assistant after taking over the firm which she was working in. Unfortunately, Tsukushi's brother, Susumu was diagnosed to be terminally ill with a failing kidney, and required an expensive kidney transplant. Because of financial difficulties, Tsukushi was forced to moonlight as a dancer in a club. Part of her unofficial duties include entertaining VIPs.

Upon discovering Tsukushi's part-time job, Rui reacted with empathy, whilst Tsukasa became extremely jealous. As events unfolded, the truth about Rui's profession came to light and his tragic past is revealed to Tsukushi. The revelation only served to strengthen their relationship. As time passed, Rui's façade cracked and he expressed his "more than brotherly feelings" for Tsukushi, but nonetheless told her that they could never be together.

On the other hand, a series of events led Tsukasa to misunderstand the nature of Tsukushi's role in entertaining the clients, and she was subjected to his fits of jealously. At the same time, Tsukasa was pressured to continue a loveless marriage with Shigeru in order to support the merger of their parents' businesses. He was about to give up on Tsukushi when he ran into Tsukushi being propositioned by a "prospective client". Disillusioned with what he thought Tsukushi actually was (or had become), he rescued her but asked her to be his mistress. Equally disillusioned with Tsukasa and faced with the harsh reality that she was incapable of saving her beloved brother through her own efforts, she finally submitted.

After consummating their relationship, Tsukasa was stunned to realise the extent that he had maligned her and hired a private investigator who revealed the truth. He subsequently strugged with his own guilt and regret, knowing that Tsukushi was unlikely to forgive his his transgressions. Nonetheless, he tried to make amends in true Tsukasa fashion which only made things worse. Having to cope with everything happening to him including work, personal relationships and the media, he loses control again one drunken night.

Last chapter: Tsukushi is devasted to discover from the media that Tsukasa is apparently a married man and very much "in love" with his wife. Unaware that the media had revealed the 'truth' before he could provide his own version, Tsukasa continues to work towards gaining Tsukushi's forgiveness. However, Tsukushi instead asks for her freedom because she did not want to hurt his wife. They had a row and Tsukasa ended up injuring his hand. Tsukushi is slightly moved when she sees the efforts that Tsukasa has made. In the meantime, when Rui tried to visit Tsukushi at "The Den", he was informed that she had resigned ... ...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ark speaking."

"Akira, it's me."

There was a pause and then, "what's up?" The surprise in his voice was unable to mask the underlying concern.

"I need a favour."

Akira listened quietly, but his eyes widened momentarily in surprise, "are you certain?" Then, "okay, I'll try my best. But my advice for you is … …" "Alright, I'm glad you know."

After he hung up, he stared at the phone in silence for a few seconds. Then Akira shook his head in resignation, heaved a sigh, and reached for the phone again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsukasa looked up from the contract that he had been staring at for the last ten minutes, when the door to his office was thrown open unceremoniously with a boisterous, "heeey, Tsukasa!"

His new secretary was sounding rather stressed as she attempted to stop the intruder from entering, "… … says he is not seeing anyone. I must insist … …" However, the impossible man simply gave her an impudent wink and then shut the door in her face. Tsukasa sighed in resignation and rubbed his eyes with a weary hand, feeling an impending headache as an overly cheerful Soujirou flounced over to his desk.

"What's up with that anti-social attitude? And what kind of a friend are you? You didn't even tell me that you were married to that lovely young lady … …" He raised his eyebrows at Tsukasa suggestively.

"Shut the fk up," Tsukasa growled out as he rubbed his now throbbing temples. "Didn't know you are such a gossipy old woman."

"Awww, I'm so hurt! Anyway, I figured you'd be hiding in your office like a grouchy bear. Let's go for lunch." His rapid change in subjects was making Tsukasa's head spin.

"No."

"Come on!"

"Look, I said no," Tsukasa raised one eyebrow at his friend's strange behaviour. Soujirou appeared to be about to break into a pout at any moment. "What's up with you? You are acting so … …" He caught himself in time before he almost slipped and mentioned the word "gay". That thought was associated with extremely unpleasant flashbacks of certain activities that his friend had been indulging in when he last saw him. Tsukasa quickly shook his head to get rid of the mental pictures.

"Sorry?" He realised that he had missed a chunk of Soujirou's monologue.

"Just get your lazy butt off that chair!" Soujirou's rolled his eyes, "if I have to suffer through the opening ceremony of yet another new line of Taikato's restaurants, you are going to be tortured along with me."

"But that's what you get paid for … …" Tsukasa protested.

"Is he not one of our biggest clients?"

"Yes, but … …"

"Did you not promise him that you would be around when he opens his new restaurant chain?"

"Yes, but … …"

"There you have it!" In spite of his resistance, Tsukasa found himself sitting next to his manipulative friend as they were being driven to the function which he had no intention of attending. With a heavy sigh, Tsukasa leant back and closed his eyes. At least this confirmed his belief in Soujirou's power of persuasion which made the latter an excellent PR director and worth his weight to the company in gold.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Feeling tired of moping around at home and failing to find any solution for her predicament, Tsukushi decided to pick Susumu up from his school. She was rather surprised at the lack of resistance shown by the gardener/chauffeur when she insisted on going with him. However, knowing that her brother would be teased by his classmates if they knew that his sister was bringing him home, she remained in the car.

Her reward was a large smile from Susumu when he got into the car, before he started the usual protests of being too old to be "babied" by his elder sister. He promptly received a smack on his head for his pains. However, Susumu was secretly rather relieved that his sister seemed to be more herself, instead of the preoccupied stranger who had taken her place during the past few days.

"Are you currently on holidays, sis?" Susumu asked when they were having lunch. She was grateful for the spoonful of pasta in her mouth which gave her the few extra seconds required to formulate a reasonable reply.

"Yes, I took a few days off so that we can settle in here. Why, sick of my company so soon, brat?"

"Don't call me brat," was his automatic reply. "How can we afford to stay here, Kushi?" His worry was reflected in his voice.

Tsukushi swallowed the pasta together with the lump in her throat before replying, "you know I'm going out with Tsukasa right?" He nodded. "Well, he owns this place. The original tenant was going away for a few months and wanted someone to housesit. So, Tsukasa thought of us immediately." She held her breath, but her brother accepted her explanation immediately.

"That's great! I love the pool and the video games … …" His wide grin faded at the stern expression on his sister's face. "I'll only play after I finish my homework, ok? Please?" She soon relented.

"Alright, however, it's now time for your afternoon nap. Make sure you finish your homework when you wake up," she gave him a playful swat on his behind that made him scramble upstairs to his new room, grumbling about annoying, dictatorial elder sisters along the way. Tsukushi brushed aside the maid's objections and quickly cleaned up the place, before heading out to the garden for some fresh air.

Sitting under a huge tree of an unknown species, Tsukushi was soon lost in her troubled thoughts about her brother's illness, her job and their future. However, somehow a bad-tempered, arrogant and darkly handsome brute, who had unfeelingly torn her away from her old life, kept coming to mind. Lost in her contemplations, Tsukushi failed to notice the second shadow that had crept up and was superimposed on the shadow of the tree.

"Tsukushi." She reacted like a startled deer when a voice suddenly interrupted her reverie, leaping to her feet and spinning around to face the intruder who appeared to be equally taken aback by her violent reaction.

"Rui," the words were formed on Tsukushi's suddenly pale lips. He quickly stepped forward and slid a supporting arm around her waist to steady her, and gently steered her to a nearby bench.

After the initial shock and subsequent dizziness had faded, Tsukushi found herself looking down at her hands that were tightly clutched in her lap, unable to muster up sufficient courage to meet Rui's understanding gaze.

"How did you find me?" Tsukushi asked tonelessly as she continued to stare at her hands.

"You mentioned the name of your brother's school. I was waiting there and followed your car back."

"How did you manage to get in?"

"I climbed over the wall." Rui paused for a second and then asked quietly, "why didn't you look for me?"

"I couldn't … and in a way, the choice was taken out of my hands." Prompted by Rui, Tsukushi haltingly told him the gist of the story, leaving out certain events that had transpired between herself and Tsukasa. Even the abbreviated version of the tale had him balling his hands into fists by the end of it.

A sense of helpless rage consumed Rui as he looked at the bowed head before him. He cursed himself silently for his inability to prevent her destruction, for he knew only too well how the purest hearts would be crushed under the scorn which society would heap upon them, and the shame which their own conscience would smite them with.

"I wish I could have spared you this … …" the words seemed even more empty and futile when spoken aloud.

"No, I'm so grateful for what you have done for me, Rui." Embarrassment was forgotten for an instance as Tsukushi placed her hand on Rui's arm and looked at him earnestly, wanting to convince him of her sincerity. Knowing that physical contact with a man might not be welcome at this point in time, Rui restrained an urge to crush her to him and comfort her. When she recalled herself and withdrew her hand immediately, he swiftly brought up the issue of her brother.

"If you need someone at any time, please contact me." He made her promise, although they both knew that she would never take up his offer.

"Take care, Rui, and thanks so much again." Although unspoken, they both knew that Tuskasa was a very jealous and possessive man, and that they would rarely run into each other in future. Bending down, Rui brushed his lips against her forehead and left as silently and abruptly as he had arrived. The sense of loss that followed his departure and the hollow ache in Tsukushi's chest remained even after shedding tears in the privacy of her room … …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come in … …" Tuskasa growled and his eyes widened in surprise when it was not his new secretary, but Tsukushi, who walked into his office. He watched her warily as she took her usual seat in front of his desk and flipped open the dictation pad.

"Ready when you are, sir." He bit back a suggestive response and decided to go along with her. Much to his consternation, she avoided looking at him the entire day and kept out of his way when possible as she went about her usual duties. Although grateful for Tsukushi's help, the new secretary was rather suspicious of her intentions. She could hardly blame the relatively incompetent chit for worrying that she might lose her position. At the end of the long day, Tsukushi was summoned to Tsukasa's office.

He greeted her with a scowl and an accusation, "what game are you playing?" For the first time that day, she met Tuskasa's narrowed eyes.

"I'm just doing my job," she said defensively. "You never mentioned anything about me having to resign."

"I thought you wouldn't want to work anymore." He lifted his hand to stop her indignant protests, "I thought you'd want to spend more time with your brother." His unexpectedly thoughtful comment took the wind out from her sails, just as she was about to launch into the many reasons why she should be doing something useful instead of languishing in the house whilst he was working.

Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "how did you know about my brother?"

"I have my contacts," was his enigmatic reply.

"You have no right … …" she began.

"… … to know how you are spending my money?" He cut her off. "Perhaps you are right, but I couldn't help but notice how often you visit the hospital." He lied through his teeth, "I have to protect my investment."

"You thought I was seeing someone at the hospital behind your back? You are an unfeeling bastard!"

"Technically, my parents would disagree with you," he made an effort to appear disinterested. "Your outbursts bore me, and besides, with a little pull I could get your brother admitted into the best hospitals and to operated on by the best surgeons." Realising the truth in his words, Tsukushi held back her angry tirade with some effort.

"I have already arranged with Susumu's current doctor for one of the best surgeons in US to be in charge of his case. He will receive the best treatment possible. Now you can go."

Taken aback by his rather abrupt dismissal, Tsukushi obeyed instinctively and walked to the door. However, she hesitated when her hand touched the doorknob, as she reconsidered his words. Tsukushi turned back just in time to see Tsukasa close his eyes wearily as he hunched forward and rubbed his temples. Perhaps it was gratitude for his unexpected generosity and the realisation that his bark was worse than his bite, or perhaps it was an impulse born of seeing the strangely vulnerable side of this stern and unyielding man, Tsukushi found herself walking silently back to his side.

"Thank you," before he could react to those softly whispered words, Tsukasa felt a pair of lips lightly brushing his brow. He froze for a moment and raised his head just in time to see Tsukushi's slight figure fleeing from the room. The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and an indescribable warmth filled his heart as his fingers touched the area where her lips had briefly landed.


End file.
